Subsidal
by AllenWalker4ever
Summary: Arthur just joined Alfred's band, Subsidal. Alfred expected the rest of the story to be his happy ending, with the guy, the band, and the ticket to fame. But the real story is just beginning, starting with rivals, life, and romance. COMPLETE.
1. Songs and Parties

**Title: Subsidal**

**Rated: M for mature**

**Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, cusssing, mature themes, and future other stuff... in other chappies. But for right now nothing too bad.**

**Summary: "Which backstreet boy is gay?"... "None of them are, Artie." Arthur is the guitarist in Alfred's band, but knowing them nothing will go normally. Pairings inside.**

**Pairings: US/UK PruCan Spain/Romano France/everybody (other pairings hinted at.)**

* * *

_Alfred F. Jones_

_S-Class_

_Country: United States of America_

_Favorite Weapon: Guitars and Guitar Picks_

_Other: Eccentric, hero-obsessed. Raised by the United Kingdoms of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

* * *

Alfred was happy. Not because his band, Subsidal, was joining Battle of the Bands, but that he'd finally gotten the best guitar player a teenager could ask for.

Not only was Arthur short and cute with strange eyebrows, but he was the best guitar player in the school. They were dorm-mates, you could say. So after hearing them play, Arthur Kirkland joined Subsidal and now it was the awesomest band ever.

Because Matthew was the bassist, Kiku was the drummer, Arthur was the guitarist, and Alfred was the oh-so talented singer! Who added back up guitar.

When it was a weekend, Arthur and he would get drunk and high and they'd sing and thrum away at their guitars and write songs all night long until one of them croaked. This was the life.

But Alfred had realized it had gone beyond friendship, and that he'd fallen for Arthur. Which could be a good thing, or a very bad thing. They might've been really good friends, but Alfred was sure that Arthur was straight enough to make it impossible.

So that little secret was staying in the closet. And he was dreadfully afraid that at one of Francis's parties Francis would find out, and worse, tell Arthur. Because now that the drinking age had changed, they couldn't get drinks from Ivan anymore, and now Francis was the only one that did.

All in all, he knew that someday that secret would come out and he wouldn't know what to do about any of it. Arthur would reject him right away, he just knew it. And he didn't know how he would handle that.

And so now, on his walk home from college to the dormitories, he couldn't get his mind to wrap around it.

Earlier he would've laughed and said that Artie was just a really good friend, but that was a lie now. Earlier, if someone had told him he would be gay, and gay for Arthur, he would've grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her as proof he wasn't in fact gay, and hardly for Arthur, no less.

Less than an hour ago he had broken up with said girlfriend, and was now entertaining a single status. For the second time in his life, he was single. Once he'd hit 5th grade, he'd had a girlfriend all the way to college. They went pretty quickly, just like the last one. But usually he'd already have a better offer than the girl he was with, so he switched after saying yes to that one girl.

And that was how he'd stayed unavailable for 9 years running.

And now he was single. For the second time in his life, he didn't have a girlfriend, and for the first time in his life, he didn't want one.

He wanted Arthur, and no one else.

It was pretty shocking, since the reason he'd started this band was to get a prettier girlfriend, less dependable and more wild and ready so he could call Arthur and leave him snide text messages saying not to come home that night because he was doing his girl.

And Arthur came up again. Stupid brit never entirely left his mind.

Alfred would admit that he was sort of like a school girl, thinking about his crush all the time, but that was uke behavior, and he was not the uke here. He was definitely the seme.

If they ever got together, that is.

He looked up at the sky, thinking about the fight he'd had with Arthur. It had been enormous. But he knew that it was the right thing to do.

They'd been roommates back then, and Arthur sort of had been his babysitter. He'd been living with Arthur and his parents. Let's just say Arthur's parents started to hate him, saying he was too American in his beliefs and that his big mouth would get him nowhere… it had gotten overbearing, Alfred had stormed off into their room to hide; but that didn't work because Arthur began to take his parent's side.

Alfred had wanted to move out, that was all. He was old enough, and he had enough money. But Arthur wanted him to stay, and he'd wanted to leave. It escalated into something huge. Alfred won, Alfred moved out, but he left Arthur sitting in the mud crying 'Why? Dammit, why?.

And they didn't talk for two or three years after that. Until they were getting college dorms, and Alfred was walking into his new room with a pile of stuff so high he couldn't see where he was going, and he ran straight into Arthur. They were covered in his stuff and clothes, and sprawled out on the floor.

The time after that was awkward. They didn't know what to say, Alfred started with 'Hey… Imagine seeing you again after all this time?", and he answered with a "I hate you, you bloody git"

And ever since, they'd been friends again.

But those two years made him realize exactly how strong his feelings were for Arthur. And Alfred was never letting something come between them again.

Arthur was too important to him now. Him, and Subsidal.

* * *

It was a Friday night, that much he was positive of, but everything just started going upside down after that. Arthur Kirkland didn't know how to deal with these things. Francis just said that Alfred was absolutely positively in love with his girlfriend and then next ten minutes, Francis comes back running to him saying they've broken up, and that it was because Alfred was absolutely positively in love with him.

So he ran home, grabbed his guitar and began playing Metallica somewhere down town near China Town just to avoid Alfred F. Jones. That wasn't your normal occurrence.

He'd already gotten five dollars in the hat he put out, and he was letting people request songs. And when he didn't get any requests, he just played whatever it was he wanted to. Nothing he and Alfred had ever played together, he was strictly avoiding that. Unless it was requested.

Lovino and Antonio came over and asked for a few songs, and they'd donated. They would be back any time now. They always seemed to be together, but that was none of his business.

"Arthur, seriously. It was just France. Alfred doesn't have those types of feelings for you" Antonio chided, dragging Lovino over with him. "Just go home. If you want to move out of your dorm, being a street performer won't get you anywhere, although you're amazing at it."

Arthur began strumming a backstreet boys song, and he started singing the weird Al lyrics along with it. Lovino got an anger mark on his forehead, and he dragged Antonio off somewhere else.

He found it odd that he was singing about gay boys when that was his exact problem.

"Which backstreet boy is gay?" He sung softly until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"None of them are, Artie. What're you doing downtown? I thought you said you were getting groceries so I could cook dinner." Alfred said cheerfully. Arthur began playing another song, ignoring the American.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly" He sung, hoping Alfred would get a clue and leave him alone.

Hm… Get a Clue could be his next song.

"I love the Beatles, Arthur. What ever message you're trying to get across, I'm not getting it." Alfred sat down next to him on the fountain Arthur had chosen to play on.

"You were only waiting for this moment to arrive" He continued the song, thrumming it without stopping.

Alfred stuck his hand on the strings.

"What're you trying to say? You don't want to talk to me?" Arthur pried his fingers off the guitar, and he began playing yet another song.

_"Hot days make me hot and might shake me.  
__I don't know how but somehow save me.  
__And I know that I'm making something  
Out of this life they call nothing.  
_

_I take what I want, take what I need.  
__They say it's wrong but it's right for me.  
__I won't look down, won't say I'm sorry.  
__I know that only god can judge me._

_And if I make it through the day,  
__Will tomorrow be the same?  
__Am I just running in place?  
__And if I stumble and I fall,  
__S__hould I get up and carry on?  
__Will it all just be the same?_

_'Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless.  
__I'm lost and I know this.  
__I'm going nowhere fast and that's what they say.  
__I'm troublesome, I'm fallen.  
__I'm angry at my father.  
__It's me against this world, and I don't care.  
__I don't care."_

Alfred waiting for Arthur to finish the chorus, and then he grabbed Arthur's guitar from him. Arthur dropped the guitar pick into Alfred's hand. Alfred blinked.

"W-what?" he asked, looking at the previously singing brit.

"I don't want the people around us to be music-less. So play something while we talk, since you're determined to prevent me from playing anything" he said flippantly, or what he hoped was flippantly. Alfred just nodded, and began playing some Nickelback song while he attempted to talk to the blonde next to him.

"Why are you here, in the first place?"

"I was avoiding you." Arthur spit out. Who cares if he told the truth. Maybe he'd get some real answers for once.

"Why?"

He looked away quickly. He could hardly say France told him that Alfred loved him. He just mumbled some made up crap that made sense.

"I heard your girlfriend broke up with you and I didn't want to be around Mr. Mope-Pants."

"Actually, it was the other way around. I broke up with her, 'cause I didn't like her anymore." Alfred said, switching songs.

"I despise Taylor Swift. That song reminds me too much of-" Arthur cut himself off before he could say us. So Alfred laughed and began to sing in a clear voice the lyrics of said hated song.

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend_  
_She's upset_  
_She's going off of about something that you said_  
_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room_  
_It's a typical Tuesday night_  
_And I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never get your story like I do._

_Cause she wears short skirts_  
_I wear T-shirts_  
_She's cheer caption_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day_  
_Where you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for_  
_Has been here the whole time_

_If you can see that_  
_I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here the whole time_  
_So why can't you see_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me"_

Arthur hated to do it, but he interrupted the song, and snatched the nearby guitar pick from Alfred to keep him from continuing.

"I hate that song." Arthur said.

"Really, I like it." Alfred said smiling.

Arthur looked away, afraid that Alfred would see him blush. Well, it was true that said song fit them to the dot.

And it scared the crap outta him.

* * *

The manager of the downtown square asked them if they'd like to come play on Saturday mornings when the farmer's market took place. Arthur agreed, he always loved to play music and people watch whenever he had a chance. And two bucks an hour didn't seem bad.

Alfred was working a double shift at McDonalds on Saturday, one in the morning and one in the after noon, so he thankfully declined, and apologized.

After that the two of them left for their dorm, joking about the people reactions when they begun to play "What I bought on eBay."

And Alfred had never felt better in his life. Music, hamburgers, and Arthur was all he really needed to be happy. When you threw in 600 channels on T.V, a gallon tub of ice cream, a bunch of kick-ass friends, Subsidal, apple pie, and a bazooka, Alfred was sure there was nothing better in the world.

Wait, there could be something better. You add a neon pink iPod, the internet, a trampoline, Arthur kissing him, mashed potatoes and Kentucky fried chicken, hot dogs, baseball, soccer, and whipped cream, you got heaven.

It was a Friday night, so Arthur was all his, that is if they didn't want or host an unintentionally planned party at their house. Like what seemed to be happening as they walked into their dorm.

Francis smiled and waved with one empty hand. Feli peeked his head out from the kitchen.

"Ve~ you have no pasta, Arthur" Feli said with a chiding frown. Kiku nodded.

Ludwig sighed. "Not everyone has to have a lot of pasta like you, Feli"

Antonio laughed. "Lovi, do we have any pasta at our house?"

"No we don't, fucking bastard" Lovino scowled, and tried to wiggle out of Antonio's grip, and his lap.

Francis used his empty hand to gesture to the other one. The other one held a beer can. Alfred grinned. He liked beer just as much as any other, and knowing the Frenchman, he'd have plenty.

Gilbert had already snagged a can, and was gulping it down. Matthew smiled and waved.

"I get the feeling this won't end well…" Arthur said, groaning. Francis just smiled.

"You'll be the most wasted of us all, Angleterre. Just don't grab your guitar and strum along to my wonderfully sung version of the barney song" Francis said, his smile turning into a smirk. Arthur flushed, holding his hands up in what looked like surrender.

"Don't pick on me just because I saw you screaming 'Edward Cullen has such a hard~ sexy… marble~ penis~' " Arthur teased, albeit sarcastically, and Alfred felt his heart skip a beat. Iggy was teasing Francis?

Well, that just ruined the best day of his life. Shi-I-it. That just made him miserable. And today had been going quite well, in his aspects.

"I did not say that about mon petit Edward! I said that you did~" Francis teased right back.

A plane crashed into the white house right then. Canada suffered by a sudden outbreak of swine flu. The remaining Prussian people living in Germany started to mass hallucinate. Japan had a stock market crash. Germany had a terrorist bombing of a small girl's house. 60 of Italy's citizens were taken captive by Spain for a one week love training program.

Britain began buying massive imports of killing weapons from Iran, planning an attack on France.

Alfred suddenly got a massive headache and his whole body felt stiff. Matthew wouldn't stop coughing. Gilbert starting talking about unicorns. Kiku looked like he just had a heart attack. Ludwig froze, and Feli was off somewhere in the kitchen making handmade pasta. Antonio cuddled Lovino a little closer than he'd been before.

But the person who reacted the worst had to be Arthur. He froze and he began talking about seeing how Feli was doing in the kitchen so he could ferret a knife back to kill Francis, but Alfred ushered him away.

"Was it something I said?" Francis asked. Every single soul in the room was after him.

* * *

Arthur wanted to slice that fucking frog's neck off right then and there. And he would've if Alfred hadn't dumped him in a bunch of freezing cold water. Now he wanted to take them both down.

"Just let me kill the frog." Arthur growled, but Alfred whined softly against the bathtub's rim.

"I'm not letting you go, Arthur. I don't care if Francis dies tonight, but I don't want to have to deal with you afterwards. You'll feel horrible. Even worse than you did, when I… left-"

"Shut up! Nothing will be as bad as that, nothing ever again. That was the worst thing that could've happened to me at the moment in time! I was practically dead when you left!" Arthur yelled, struggling against the arms that kept him in the cold water even though it was futile attempt.

"I-we talked this over, Artie. We both agreed that your parents hated me and never wanted to see me again, they picked on you because of me, I was hurting all of you!" Alfred had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around Arthur's neck.

"Those two years were torture for me! And you insist it was for the better? Are you sadistic? DO YOU ENJOY MY PAIN?" Arthur was screeching now. Alfred wasn't sure of what to do right then. Surely he was being unreasonable but the American didn't know how to handle the red faced, flustered, bitter brit he could hardly deny he was in love with. It'd be wrong, but all he wanted to do was place a soft kiss on Arthur's lips to shut him up, and then hug him unto till he no longer left anything but comfort.

Francis picked the perfect time to pop his head in and giggle.

"Nice bath party you have going on, can I join?"

"HELL NO!" Arthur shook the hands off of him and attempted to run after the frog.

But wet socks and slippery floors are the perfect way to make an insta-fall. Arthur slipped and Alfred jumped to catch him.

It didn't work out so well, Arthur's head collided with his knee, and Alfred collided with the door.

"OW!

"BLOODY HELL, ALFRED!"

Both of them rubbed their heads.

After ten minutes of vague cursing, and Kiku towel drying Arthur's hair as Arthur, Francis decided to distract everyone with the idea of playing a famous game that caused everyone problems. Truth, or Dare.

It was quite the distraction.

"Ve~ Doitsu, wouldn't it be fun?" Feli squealed, bouncing around. Ludwig gave him a feeble smile before sending his brother a 'get me the hell out of here' look. Gilbert laughed.

"No way in hell." Lovino stated clearly, leaving no questions to ask except the one Antonio begun to whine about.

"Why not?" Lovino had excepted his fate to sit and stay in Antonio's lap, but he was decidedly being difficult. He didn't want to play truth or dare, no way Jose. And he'd be dammed if he had to.

"Anyone who doesn't play might as well admit that I am the awesomest person in this room" Gilbert said, and then Lovino stopped struggling. No way did they just tell him if he didn't play Gilbert was better than him! Hell no! If those were the rules, he was playing. Alfred raised an eyebrow, but joined anyways.

"Everyone should join, non?" Francis said. After a few mumbled agreements, everyone joined, even if it was albeit forcefully.

Francis started the game. It was understood that the person who suggested it got to pick the first person to pick truth or dare. And Francis picked Matthew.

"Mon petit Matthew," And here a small growl was heard by the peanut gallery, although it certainly wasn't Matthew. "Truth or Dare?"

The blonde boy smiled, hugging his stuffed polar bear to his chest.

"Truth, please."

Francis rubbed his chin, playing with the feather thin beard he was growing there. "If you saw me walk up to you wearing an elephant suit and shaking my ass, what would your reaction be?"

"I would pretend I didn't know you and go get some coffee with maple syrup in it." Matthew said cheerfully.

"Mattie!" Francis wailed, and the blonde smiled gleefully.

"I pick Kiku. Truth or Dare?" He said. Kiku looked up from his staring at his knees, and smiled.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kick Francis in the balls for scaring all of us earlier." Apparently, it didn't work as well as it was thought to.

"Gladly" Kiku got up, and, lightning fast, kicked Francis where it hurt. After a whimper, and Francis curling up to protect his nether regions from further kicking, Kiku sat down satisfied.

Kiku was a strange one. He believed in making the bastards squirm.

Lovino huffed. It was really boring just watching the whole thing. He rather wanted to be picked. Since it'd get him out of Spain's lap for awhile.

"Antonio, Truth or Dare?" And Lovino felt his heart skip a beat. Wait a second, unless Antonio picked truth, he'd have to get up. And he really didn't want to.

"Heh, I doubt I'll be able to recapture Lovi if I get up to do a dare, so I'm going the boring way. Truth." Antonio's arms stayed securely around him. Lovino almost sighed in relief.

"Uh huh…" Kiku smiled softly, and motioned towards him. "Then what is he exactly to you? You two are close, closer than best friends, and you don't think anything of holding him in your lap when most boys won't even let their girlfriends."

And Alfred seemed to have the light bulb turned on in his head. "Yea! I was thinking about that too. I didn't think it was weird, since you two are always together and stuff, but now that I think about it not even Francis is that intimate with anybody!"

"I am, but not in public, which I suppose just makes it even more intimate since Antonio doesn't mind that we can all see them."

Lovino was turning a very wonderful shade of tomato, and he began squirming to get away from Antonio again. Antonio didn't seen to react, his arms keeping Lovino in place.

"So do you like him?" Arthur asked, not seeming to remember that 'him' was right now in his presence.

"Ah, well…" Antonio smiled cheerfully at all of them before placing his nose in the crook of Lovino's neck. "He makes me happy"

Lovino was shocked beyond belief about how ecstatic those 4 words made him. His hands went up to the arms that held him in place, gripping the twin sleeves.

Apparently that's not what most people were expecting. Matthew smiled sweetly before looking over at Gilbert for a mere second. Gilbert didn't notice, but instead smacked his forehead.

"With that build up you should've said you loved him or something!" Gilbert whined. Francis nodded in agreement.

"I think it's cute." Alfred stated. Arthur smiled.

* * *

Ludwig was too focused on whatever it was he'd been doing to Feliciano's hair for the last he didn't know how long to realize anything had happened that was worth mentioning. Actually Feli, who would usually squeal ~Ve at the top of his lungs, ignored this to complete focus on Ludwig, who was still doing whatever it was he'd been doing to his hair.

Kiku smiled evilly. "Well, well, well. Keep Lovino around then. Happiness is a hard thing to cause."

"Ludwig, Truth or Dare"

The name snapped Feli out of his stupor. But Ludwig's hands had been so relaxing… He felt a strong desire to make pasta.

"Dare." Ludwig responded, getting up away from Feli. He pouted, not wanting to be left alone. Ludwig was his, no questions asked.

"I dare you to make out with Feli, since you seem so preoccupied with him" Alfred called. They'd been ignoring the game for at least four or five turns since Francis got kicked.

"What?" echoed throughout the room. Ludwig's was the loudest. Kiku was so flustered he actually slipped back into Japanese.

"Nani?" He said, a bit too late.

"Take your dare, or admit that Gilbert is all superior" Alfred smirked. Gilbert began to smirk as well. The news was starting to sink in to Feli's brain.

And then it happened. That's the thing with Germans, they just get up and do it, no foreplay required.

His lips were pressed firmly against Ludwig's. And they tasted like mini sausages. And he liked it. It didn't last all that long. Ludwig's eyes were saying sorry in their depths, but he just smiled and giggled.

"Ve~ That's fun, Doitsu!"

"Get your dirty mitts off my brother, you son of a whore! I'll castrate you if you even so much as touch him, god dammit!" Lovino screamed, struggling again against Antonio. It was so cute that Feli giggled again.

Overall a very fun game of Truth or Dare.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno, I just like writing my favorite couples. This is just gonna get crazier and crazier, so yea... In case anyone is mad/curious the countries that are currently inhabiting England and America's dorm, they are Prussia, Japan, Canada, Germany, both Italys, Spain and France.**

**Who saw the possible PruCan? I sure as hell hinted towards it! Anyways, Axis Powers Hetalia isn't mine. Neither are any of the songs. Cookies to whoever can guess them. I will write a oneshot for you if you comment and leave the names. BTW, I'm sorry if those aren't the exact lyrics. They aren't meant to be. That's what they are singing.**

**EDIT: Formatting has been changed and fixed. Hopefully it's more enjoyable now that people can tell where the LINE BREAKS ARE.**


	2. Seven Minutes in Hell

_Arthur Kirkland_

_S-Class_

_Country: United Kingdoms of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_Favorite Weapon: His foot, his mouth, and Guitars/Picks_

_Other: Sarcastic, Tsundere, has a little parenting streak when it comes to The United States of America or any of his other colonies, Often gets drunk, and badly._

* * *

Unfortunately for Alfred, the insane random party at their dorm for no particular reason wasn't over with Truth or Dare.

Unfortunately for Arthur, the next game purposed was seven minutes in heaven.

And fortunately for Francis, he got to be in many situations where he could grope innocent party goers.

"Everyone has to pull a piece of paper out of the hat for their first time, so it'll be totally random. The second time everyone gets to pick who the want to go in with. Just so our romantic couples don't get their panties in a bunch, like Ludwig." Francis said, with grandeur.

Alfred grinned. He got seven minutes in a closet with Artie? Things were looking up for him. But Artie actually would end up in the closet four times, and if only one of them was guaranteed to be him. Leaving space for Arthur to have his heart stolen in the closet by someone else.

Which worried Alfred.

But he pulled out a slip of paper anyways. "Francis" he read aloud.

Francis grinned. "L'amour will be made in that closet~"

"Fuck off, damn frog" Arthur said, pulling out a paper for himself.

"Dear god, save me now. I'm with… Lovino. I'm going to die" Arthur turned pale as two sets of glaring eyes turned on him.

"As long as he doesn't do anything to bother Lovi, I have no problem with it." Antonio said with a faked smile. Apparently he'd been hoping to pull out Lovino's name. That was the most probable reason for the instant lack of cheerfulness.

Francis offered the box with the names over to Antonio in apology. He could be with anyone but the person he wanted to be with. At least everybody else was thinking that.

After pulling out a name, he read in monotone "Alfred"

And Alfred felt his heart drop into his stomach. He wasn't with Iggy either of the times. He couldn't play hero. And poor Antonio had to be stuck in a closet with minimal space with Alfred, whilst Lovino glared at the both of them.

The box was then passed to Matthew, who pulled out a slip of paper, turned red, and steamed from his ears.

"Gil-Gilbert"

"Yes! The amazing Mattie gets to be with the awesome me!" Gilbert shouted, hugging Matthew for a moment before letting go. Matthew face turned a shade darker.

Alfred knew that his brother was decidedly in love with Gilbert.

After that, the excitement sort of slowed down for Alfred. Gilbert picked Ludwig, Ludwig picked Antonio, Feli picked Arthur, Lovino picked Feli, Francis picked Matthew, and no one else who potentially liked each other got paired. So the next horror he had to face was to play this game for however long it took.

Francis, who had written down all the names for the couples going in, announced that they were going backwards. Arthur had turned a sickly pale shade of yellow. He was with both twins, Lovino and Feli, and afterwards he had their overprotective not-quite lovers to deal with. Alfred felt sorry for him, Lovino wasn't easy to be with, he had no idea how Antonio could deal with him, and Feli was most likely going to hug his guts out the whole time.

But at least he was safe from the undelectable fingers of one Francis Bonnefoy.

* * *

Arthur was shoved back first, by Francis, into the smallest closet they owned, which was suspiciously emptied so they could both fit. Lovino was screaming curses, but thrown in as well before the door shut and was locked by some other, outside means. They collided, and their mouths met in an awkward kiss.

It wasn't unpleasant, per say, but there was no passion behind either of them. There was just guilt.

"Damn you, Francis! Fucking potato bastard touches my brother again while I'm in here, and you get your balls burnt off!" Lovino screamed, seemingly never getting tired from yelling.

But turned back to look at Arthur, Lovino looked sheepish as he asked quietly, "You can guess who I'm stuck with, after that bastard's cracked confession I'll never get away from the tomato bastard, but who's it to you?"

Arthur picked up what he was asking. They both had someone they loved, Lovino just wanted to know who his was. "Alfred, sadly enough."

"You and the hamburger bastard need to release your sexual tension, man it's gotten so bad it's annoying." Lovino scratched the back of his head.

"It's not sexual tension!" Arthur squeaked.

Snickering was heard from outside the closet. Gilbert's was worst. Arthur got a sinking feeling.

"Hey, hey Al! What's wrong?" Gilbert said, and Arthur's sinking feeling got worse.

Lovino pounded on the door. "God dammit you bastards, let us out! It's been 7 minutes"

And said door swung open. Arthur took a grateful gasp of air. Alfred shot him a curious look. Lovino practically ran back into Antonio's arms gratefully. Antonio smiled softly at him.

"I hate this game." Lovino pouted. Antonio stroked his hair several times. "And you know me well enough to know that we didn't do anything in there, so nobody needs to ask"

Arthur took a seat next to Alfred, who avoided meeting his eyes. Arthur sighed. This game seemed to be screwing up everything worse than Truth or Dare.

* * *

Francis frowned. The random selection only worked once, only one possible get together made. And now, because of Arthur's wondrous squeak, he might've ruined Alfred's and Arthur's relationship. He actually didn't mind, not at all. He found that strange. But then again he liked Arthur. He wanted Arthur… he distracted his thoughts. He couldn't go start thinking about that now.

Antonio just seemed to get even more protective of his source of happiness. The arms were around the older Vargas brother before he had time to think. He didn't want to hurt Antonio's relationship, at least.

"Ah, may I interrupt?" Francis asked. Everyone turned to him. "I think, that everyone should have country names. We should assign a country to all of you, and myself. Oui?"

"What cracked up-" Lovino was interrupted.

"That sounds cool!" Alfred said, still avoiding Arthur.

"Okay, then. I will be France. I am French, after all. And since Matthew can speak French and English, and his adoration of maple syrup, we appoint him Canada."

"Oh, okay" Matthew said. "I really love Canada."

"Antonio, since he can speak Spanish, will be-"

"I don't wanna be Mexico! I almost got jumped in Juarez!" Antonio whined. Francis got an anger mark. He'd been jumped and raped in Mexico once before too, but he couldn't think of hat, anything but that… he couldn't relapse.

"I didn't mean Mexico, I was going to say Spain. Since you are, technically Spanish, and not Hispanic" France corrected. Antonio seemed relived, almost happy, for that change.

"Spain has good tomatoes" Antonio crooned.

"Ah, yes. Tomatoes." Francis rolled his eyes. "Ludwig will be Germany, because of his stern and strict behavior, along with the fact he can speak German"

Gilbert cut in. "Hey, I'm his older bro! Who do I get to be?"

"You can be Prussia, Gilbert. The eastern part of Germany before the Berlin wall fell."

"That means we're the bad touch trio!" Antonio, looking gleeful, exclaimed. "France, Spain, and Prussia!"

Antonio looked at his three best friends with the biggest smile he'd worn that evening. France rubbed his head. Gilbert, who grinned in return, gave him a high five. They'd always been friends, sometimes more than friends. They'd always helped him out when he addiction got in the way of his living his life, and he couldn't thank them enough that they saved him so many times in the past.

"Who am I?" Lovino said, rather annoyed that he was excluded from the whole country thing. There was no other country close to Spain, he reasoned, that would be close enough to call them lovers. And that annoyed him. He'd probably end up as Mexico or something, which Antonio didn't even like.

"Ah, Lovi. I can't think of anything… What country has a twin?"

"Make him and Feli Italy. Feli can be northern Italy, and Lovino can be southern Italy." Ludwig said, ignoring the brunette hanging off his shoulder.

"Italy is only one country, we can't divide it into two." Francis interjected.

"It wasn't always. For a long part of history, northern Italy was with Austria and the Holy Roman Empire. Southern Italy…" And here Ludwig looked at Antonio. "was under the care of Spain."

Antonio brightened like someone had turned on a light bulb.

"Little Lovi was stuck with me?"

Francis looked over the twins with care. "Feli can speak Italian, and he makes pasta, and he sings, and draws. Lovino can speak Italian, and Latin, and he can… cook. And he does have a good eye for art. I guess it does make sense. And northern Italy joined Germany in World War II, so I guess we can leave them as Italy. But! We can't call them both Italy. So Lovino will be Italy Romano, while Feli can just be Italy, or Italy Veneziano"

"Do I get a country, even though I refused to play your aggravating game?" Kiku said softly. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about him.

"Uh, Japan. You'll be Japan, Kiku" Francis said, still shocked by the random exclamation from the almost invisible Japanese teen.

"Thank you" Kiku randomly melted back into the background. Usually that was Matthew's job, but for some reason no one had forgotten him yet… Alfred waved, and turned back to Francis.

"Who am I?" He said. "I'm an awesome hero, so my country should be the best!"

Arthur smiled, his eyes albeit sad, and said, "I say America. Alfred should be America. He can't speak any other languages, and he not good at any specific type of cooking, except Hamburgers. He works at a McDonalds, which originated in America. He's younger than most of us, by a year, and even though he doesn't know who his family is, they do have Native American roots from a long, long time ago."

Alfred looked at the green eyed teen, who'd just insulted him in one of the nicest manners he'd ever had to listen to.

"And I vote myself Britain. I am British, my accent should be proof enough. And parts of my past with Alfred mirror the American Revolution."

"That's good then! Antonio is Spain, Lovino is Italy Romano, Feli is Italy Veneziano, Ludwig is Germany, Gilbert is Prussia, Kiku is Japan, Alfred is Amerique, Arthur is Angleterre, and I am France." Francis made France sound like "Fhraahnce".

"Good, now can we get back to the game?" Gilbert said, knowing it was his turn with Matthew next.

* * *

Matthew was never one to resist things, and being pushed into a closet with his crush was not something he was about to break that tradition for.

Gilbert, he'd been given the country Prussia. Prussia had nothing to do with Canada, except that Prussia was one of the main importing countries for maple syrup. That was pretty much it.

He loved Canada, so why couldn't he go change history or something and make Prussia really close to Canada? No, he was closest to France and America. Francis was his tutor, and Alfred was his best friend, but Gilbert was the person he was in love with.

"Fretting over the countries, Mattie?" Gilbert asked. "Canada isn't a main power, so it just sorta stood around. But Prussians just couldn't live without maple syrup and pancakes, so I'm guessing I'm kinda glad you're Canada."

Matthew looked up, curious what Gilbert meant. And he looked up right into Prussia's mouth. He knew it had been around his nose, he could feel the hot air, but he never thought that if he looked up, he'd accidentally kiss Gilbert.

His face went bright red, it almost felt like it was on fire.

"Hey, you do taste sweet!" Gilbert joked, and he pressed his lips to the flustered blonde for another kiss.

Do you believe in miracles? Matthew felt like he sure did.

* * *

Francis opened the door, noticing that ten minutes had passed and nobody had called to be let out. He thought maybe something was up, so he pressed a finger to his lips, and went to go grab his camera. If anything scandalous was going on in that closet, he'd have a picture. He knew he was feeling rather tingly, but it was suppressible. He would just have a good time.

"Open up, lovebirds" He sung. He swung open the door and snapped an immediate picture before either Gilbert or Matthew noticed.

Their mouths barely disconnected, a strand of spit connecting them still. Gilbert's hand was underneath Matthew's shirt, and his other hand was tangled in Matthew's hair.

Matthew was an amazing shade of red, like Rudolf's nose. And his hands were on Gilbert's chest.

Francis grinned like the devil, ignoring how the tingling got worse. "Blackmail material" he sung.

Gilbert proceeded to smack him in the face and try to snatch the camera. Alfred laughed, walking over to his best friend and offered him a napkin.

"I never thought I'd see Prussia and Canada snogging in my closet." Arthur joked.

"That's what this game is all about! Anyways, Mattie is so adorable I wanted to!" Gilbert said, snatching the camera away at last, but not destroying it.

Matthew blushed at the adorable comment. He was in bliss. Alfred, who couldn't read the atmosphere, noticed even. Gilbert looked over at Matthew and smiled softly.

"I'll only return the camera if you admit you won't use it to blackmail the awesome me" He grinned, returning to his war with Francis. Oh yes, they were both very drunk.

And screaming ensued.

But it was all quieted by a slam. The front door was open, and everyone froze. Arthur's landlord walked in.

"I'm kicked you two out if all of you don't go to asleep now." She hissed, and she walked out, slamming the door closed.

"Bed time" Arthur sung.

* * *

Lovino woke up, feeling the sun shine down on his back through the window. There was a tanned arm around his waist, and a warm body surrounding him. His legs were entwined with Antonio's.

And he smiled, for the first time in weeks. He felt a warm hand caress his cheek.

"Hola, Lovi"

"I've been sleeping with you all night, and you say hello?"

"You weren't with me a second ago"

"Say good morning like a normal person, tomato bastard" he said, burying his head into the Spaniard's neck.

* * *

"Ah, more blackmail" Francis sung, and he took a photograph of them. Arthur rubbed his head, and promptly began cussing out the French teen.

"It's too early for you to take goddamn pictures of crap that doesn't even matter, let alone important stuff. They were in the middle of something, bastard frog." And the blonde head hit it's 'pillow' once again.

And then Francis got up and observed the room. Arthur's pillow had been Alfred's chest, and Arthur himself didn't seem to notice. Gilbert and Matthew were in a similar position, except Matthew laying on his front in between his legs, while Arthur was laying on his back, directly to the side. Feli and Ludwig were holding hands, sleeping facing each other side by side.

Kiku was the only one on a couch. And he wasn't intertwined with anyone.

After snapping three pictures (Germany and Italy, England and America, and Prussia and Canada, he'd labeled them), he walked into the kitchen to make pancakes. The lethargic twitching was getting worse, and he knew he had to get pancakes, and get out of there before he compromised himself.

And then he contemplated everyone's sleeping positions. Arthur and Alfred's had been the least intimate, second was Ludwig and Feli. Lovino and Antonio tied for most intimate with Gilbert and Matthew. But he had to say that being on top of each other was different than being both on your side, however more intermingled.

"So Matthew and Gilbert win. Canada and Prussia, huh? We didn't even consider that when he gave them countries…" The self appointed France mused. He scolded himself as he thought about it. He was not allowed to think about it.

He could hear the sounds of Lovino and Antonio rousing themselves up, and an awkward waking of Matthew and Gilbert. Matthew let out a squeak that couldn't be rivaled.

"Gilbert!"

A hand run its fingers through Matthew's blonde locks. "Yes?"

"I fell asleep on the other side of A-Alfred, now I'm on the other side of the room!"

"I picked you up. You looked rather cold. And I'm just awesome like that"

"B-but-"

"Would you like to go out with the awesome me, Mattie?" Gilbert seemed to have kissed him, 'cause Lovino grumbled something about "publicly sharing spit". Francis peeked around the corner, eager to see if he'd been right about the kiss. And he had. Full blown make-out scene.

He had seen tongue. And not anyone's tongue, Matthew's. That made a big difference.

He'd have never thought to see his student making out with his best friend. And boy did it put a smile on his face.

Despite the fact he had yet to realize that it was his ex-boyfriend making out with his best friend in England and America's dorm, with Lovino and Antonio watching. Steamy. But it was making him feel the bugs.

* * *

Alfred felt pressure on his chest as he woke up. He felt his heart pounding and his head spinning. He was about to get up and take some Motrin when he realized that his head was spinning because he had a hangover and his chest was heavy because it was being used as someone's pillow.

"Hey, can you please get off me, I need to-" And blinking, Alfred saw who exactly was on his chest. Arthur. And he shut up. Hmm…

But he happy hum was silenced by Arthur waking up in turn.

"Bloody hell, you git! Why'd you move? Pillows aren't supposed to-" Arthur blinked at him in return. He yelped, and they both shot up.

"Ha, you two were going to wake up someday. But hey, except for Kiku we all judged that you two woke up in the least romantic position. You should've seen Matthew and Gilbert, they were lying on each other like they'd just finished having sex-"

"Shut the fuck up, bloody frog" Arthur hissed. Alfred sighed, and decided against his better judgment. He snatched the brit into is arms, and held him against his will.

"Boy, you really aren't a morning person. Lay off cussing Francis out, 'kay?" Alfred realized that the brit was no longer struggling. He was blushing. A preferably cute sight, in his case anyway.

Arthur just sat there blushing for a bit, until Francis came and interrupted Alfred's little moment in heaven. A snide comment or two set the brit on fire again, and Alfred couldn't help but laugh. His mornings just couldn't be normal, could they?

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that one was a load to write. I actually had to use my thesaurus! Romano and Spain fluff as the appetizer, PruCan served on a platter, with a side of US/UK for desert.**

**Anyone wondering about France yet? And I've been hinting both ways towards my Spamano. It's going to either be Spamano or Spaxico. Comment on who you want to win and I'll tell you a few more chapters in what's going to happen there. **

**Be warned, DRAMA! Yep, I know you love me. And one more thing, when I say drama, I mean... the BAD you want to kill me because of stuff that makes this into an M rated story! Other than mentions of sex, rape, and Romano's potty mouth.**

**Edit: Made changes to the formatting. Hopefully it's more beautiful now! (/*_*)/**

**Romano: I'm pissed as hell at this author. Spaxico? WHO HERE ACTUALLY SUPPORTS THAT? You put in goddamn warning that I was going to be paired with him, you stupid author!**

**Spain: Mexico? My ex-colony? He's in the story even less than Ca-cana- the country who likes maple syrup! Why is he here?**

**Romano: REVIEW! AND SAY YOU WANT ME TO BE WITH ANTONIO OR ELSE HE'S GOING TO END UP WITH MEXICO AND NOBODY EVEN KNOWS WHO MEXICO IS!**


	3. Uh, what the FRANCIS!

**A/N: I realized that my computer freaked out and gave you the old version, so here's the rewritten, WAAAAY better version, since Miguel was all OC.**

* * *

_Lovino Vargas_

_S-Class_

_Country: Italy Romano_

_Favorite Weapon: Tomato bombs, and cussing people out_

_Other: A wimp despite his big mouth. Tsundere. He's smarter than his brother, but not by much, since he occasionally makes the same mistakes. But Italians aren't made to be fighters, they're made to be artistic, whether culinary or sculpting, he says, and relies on Spain to protect him, or whoever is close by._

* * *

It had been a week since that monumental party, since Matthew and Gilbert were officially together, and Alfred could not make sense of this. His best friend and Gilbert? He had never had any feelings for the albino, but right at the moment he was especially pissed at him.

He was too "awesome" to stay loyal to Matthew! Alfred should've done something before they got together, but he knew, somewhere deep in his mind, that Matthew was going to be happy with Gilbert and everything was going to work out if he didn't stick his nose in their business.

He hated that feeling. Matthew would be abused by that albino freak!

"Mattie going off and dating Gilbert…" he muttered, when he saw something that considerably lightened his mood.

Arthur was sitting, wearing a white button-down shirt and the school's regulation uniform pants, playing something on his cherry red guitar. The light was just perfect, so he and everyone else could see straight through the shirt and at his pale bare chest underneath. Everyone had gathered around him, all their friends and assorted love birds. Arthur spared a glance at him, and he smiled slighted.

It wasn't everyday that Arthur gave mini concerts. And when he did, it made Alfred eat his words about Artie being one of the best. No, he knew then and there that Artie was the best. He was better than the rest, something better than the best.

Arthur was his anti-drug.

He listened to the sound while Arthur sung along with his playing.

_"I was so high_  
_I did not recognize_  
_The fire burning in her eyes_  
_Chaos that controlled my mind_

_It spurred goodbye_  
_As she got on a plane_  
_Never to return again_  
_But always in my heart"_

_"This love has taken its toll on me_  
_She's said goodbye_  
_too many times before_  
_Her heart is breaking in front of me_  
_And I have no choice,_  
_cause I won't say goodbye anymore."_

Alfred clapped in place of drums. Arthur continued doing what he did the best, playing. Alfred was tempted, since he was the vocalist in their band, to sing along, but that pissed Artie off most of the time. But he decided to risk it.

_"I tried my best,  
__to feed her appetite  
__Keep her coming every night  
__So hard to keep her satisfied_

_Keep playing love  
__like it was just a game  
__Pretending to feel the same  
__Turn around and leave again  
__But it's wrong"_

Arthur didn't protest to his voice adding in back up vocals. Which made Alfred happy. But a sudden scream ruined the whole thing.

"Ooaahhhhhahhhh!"

"What? Is everyone okay?" Alfred jumped up, running in the direction of the scream. Arthur put his guitar down softly before running after.

And they unsuspecting walked in on Francis and Francis's boyfriend. And France was halfway up his butt shaft before withdrawing and uttering something to knock Alfred and Arthur from their stupor.

"Three some?"

Alfred squeaked, grabbed Arthur's hand and dashed out of there.

* * *

Arthur really didn't know what to say, since he was still arguing over his feelings about the blonde boy currently sleeping across the room. His revelation was the same as Antonio's. The git made him happy, lifted his mood. But he'd say it was more than that. It was a crush.

He knew that all too well. He'd admitted to himself earlier, right? Then why was it taking so long to process? Alfred was the person he wanted to spend his giddy high school times with. Despite being a year older and a senior, he wanted to spend time with his junior crush and be boyfriend and… boyfriend before the end of the school year.

He didn't want to face the truth, if his feelings ran deeper than this than he'd be screwed. Alfred played around with everyone, it even seemed he had a crush as well on Kiku. And he probably had no feelings for him whatsoever. He didn't want to face rejection.

Maybe it'd be better if he never said anything about it and let it fester in his heart until they could part happily and he'd be heart broken before he pick himself up and his feet because he was still friends with Alfred.

Arthur knew that nothing, from here on, dealing with Alfred would end with a big ass smile and a grin. The blonde shifted positions, trying to get comfortable. It wasn't easy, since his heart was so unsettled.

He knew he could be tsundere, as it were. He could still survive. He had a chance, didn't he? Since Francis had said… that to him, he'd been feeling his feelings change to something a bit more real and stronger for the American.

It was like someone had stuck his head into the washer machine. Everything was hard to make sense of. He really wanted to stick his head in the dryer now.

* * *

Matthew waited at the edge of the park for Gilbert to come. His scarf was wrapped around his neck and a bit of his face, keeping him warm. It was almost winter now, being at the end of October. Halloween was days away, and it was freezing cold as usual. He didn't want to admit that the coldness was a brisk reminder that Gilbert was a senior.

He'd be graduating the following spring. And Matthew was only a Sophomore. He didn't want to be left behind. Everyone but Peter (freshman), Seychelles (freshman) and Feli (sophomore (he got held behind a year)) would be leaving him behind he wanted to smack the tree he was leaning on and cry.

It was probably a good thing Gilbert showed up right then. He waved, grinning.

"Mattie! The awesome me didn't make you wait for too long, did I?" He called, running over.

"Ah! N-no, not at all." Matthew braced himself for the inevitable glomp. They both tumbled to the ground with Gilbert laughing and Matthew scolding him to learn some brakes at the same time.

"'Loves you, Mattie. That makes up for it." Gilbert laughed, and he brought their mouths together in a soft kiss that lasted a little shorter than Matthew wanted.

They picked themselves up off the ground, and Matthew's cold hand, since he'd been waiting outside in the chill for ten minutes or so, was enveloped by Gilbert's warmer and larger one. Gilbert took to humming something, while Matthew felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Gilbert didn't even realize how happy even the smallest of actions made him.

Like their hands holding, and the words 'I love you', and the big grin that he always wore whenever he saw Matthew. Those little things made him so happy he could die a peaceful death. And they didn't have to do anything in particular that was romantic, just taking walks like this was so enjoyable. Maybe he just liked Gilbert's presence.

Maybe Antonio's words were… just so very true for so many people. 'He makes me happy' meant so much and had so many hidden meanings. Matthew could hardly deny the fact that Gilbert made him feel high or drunk, he was so giddy off of his mere presence. He makes me happy described him and Gilbert as well as it did Antonio and Lovino.

Ecstatic barely scratched the surface.

"Hey, Mattie? I know it's cold, but ice cream's your favorite, so you want some?" Gilbert nodded to the ice cream truck. Matthew smiled, and dragged him over to the vehicle with new determination.

He wanted ice cream. And he wanted to have it all over his face so Gilbert would lick it off. And his smile warped into a naughty one.

"What flavors do you want, sir?" The lady batted her eyelashes at him but he was too caught up in his plan to notice.

"I want one pistachio and one kon-dyke bar, please" Gilbert blinked as the Canadian, who was usually very quiet and not very assertive. Him being ordered for, even if he did love pistachio, was not very usual Gilbert/Matthew-like.

Once they'd gotten their ice cream, Matthew was content to lead Gilbert into a more secluded part of the park to continue with his evil plan.

He just started licking it seductively, at least as seductively as he knew how. It was working in some way because Gilbert was staring at him with this different look on his face. And hungry eyes.

He let a drop dribble down onto his lip and he froze as it worked. A tongue darted out to grab the drop and soon Gilbert, since they were of the same size, climbed onto his lap and began kissing him senseless.

Ice cream is a wonderful thing.

* * *

Awkward would be the best word to describe his position right now. Alfred scratched the back of his head.

"You're here because…?"

Miguel, the short Hispanic that they had seen with Francis not too long ago, was standing on their doorstep. Arthur had been invited to his parent's for the week, so Alfred was home alone. And then Miguel turned up.

"I need your help, amigo. Francis won't leave me alone." He said with wild hand gestures. He just stood there until Alfred beckoned him inside. He took off his shoes, and walked through the door.

"Francis is your boyfriend, isn't he?" Alfred asked, none too convinced.

"But he and I broke up a few weeks ago. He's trying to use to me make you boy toy jealous of him and me together!" Miguel was waving his arms around like windmills, he was freaking out so much. "But he's been going way too far! He never asks my permission! He's using me!"

Alfred flushed at the boy toy comment. "Wha- 'm a hero, and heroes save people like you so I'll help get France off your back. And he's not my boy toy!"

"Gracias! Lo siento for causing you trouble" Miguel plopped down in the chair Alfred offered him. "He's after your Arthur."

Alfred almost dropped his cup. He'd gotten a sneaky suspicion that Francis was after Arthur, and that Miguel was referring to Arthur… and not Kiku, who usually was called his boy toy.

"So Francis is abusing you to get to Arthur?" He asked, wanting confirmation. He wouldn't be satisfied until he knew for sure.

"Si, and it's awful! First we go out and I got uncomfortable with his innuendo, and so we broke up. But then he decided he wanted Arthur, and then he dragged me into it. He started by pretending we never broke up. And then he saw you two together while he was playing guitar, and he grabbed me from my studies and starting trying to rape me. He knew when I screamed, that you would come running. I-I…" He looked really uncomfortable, and he shifted a bit in his chair. Alfred felt something stir inside of him. Hatred. That goddamn mother fucking bitch was going to pay for hurting this innocent citizen and going after Arthur!

He was also a little pissed at himself when he walked away from Miguel and Francis that other day, since Miguel obviously didn't want to be there, and he was suffering under the hands of an asshole.

"Please help, I don't want to be near him!" Miguel bit his bottom lip until it turned white and Alfred felt very shitty.

"I'll help. That's what a hero does, after all. And I'm a hero" Alfred smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Gracias! Gracias, Amigo! I won't forget your help!" He grinned brightly and they shook on Alfred's promise.

Francis was going to get it for this.

* * *

Francis ate an escargot and sighed. Snails weren't his thing, at least not without lots of butter. He didn't want to think about what exactly escargot was, most of the time. He twitched lethargically.

He was doing this to punish himself. He'd done something wrong. He knew that much. But he was confused, and single, and that never did wonders for his system. He had figured out that he was dearly in love with Arthur, but when he saw Arthur with Alfred, and Matthew with Gilbert, who he was still getting over, together with somebody else, he had this desire to hurt, but yet to please. His fingers tapped on the desk.

He wanted what was rightfully his. Matthew should be his. Miguel should be his. And it wouldn't be long until he had and lost Arthur, who then should be his. He wanted it all. Frenchmen were all too greedy sometimes. Just thinking about the subject was making him feel bugs crawling up and down his arms.

That was just how it worked this time. He had a lot of things that should be his. His, his, and all his. He was being punished with snails because of his wrong doings. He had been without a good fuck for so long that he'd come onto Miguel, who was happily broken up with him. The poor Hispanic boy had been subject to his jealousy. Just thinking about the pleasure was making him feel an empty pit in his stomach.

Once Arthur was his, he wouldn't act so insane. He'd have somebody… He'd have a body with a mind he desired.

He needed to talk to Gilbert, or Antonio, or somebody. He needed to explain, and have them help him through this time. Nothing would fix this. He twitched, the bugs still crawling and it sunk it as truthfully as it could get. He was having a relapse.

He… wanted sex. He'd been addicted to it for so long, he didn't even know how long. If things got really bad, usually Antonio or Gilbert gave him a fix. It'd always been that way since he'd been little. They kept him in check. Once he gotten old enough, he found his own boyfriends or girlfriends to service him. He always used protection, he was safe about it. But he'd gone too long… he though he could win.

Win against his body and his mind as a team? They both desired it. He desired it. He couldn't fight it like stoners couldn't fight their drugs. And he'd done something so very wrong. He needed somebody.

Somebody.

He grabbed his cell phone, shaky fingers dialing Antonio's number. Gilbert should be on his date with his ex boy toy, he shouldn't interrupt…

"Hola, Francis! Do you need something?" Antonio's cheery voice came through the speakers.

"Are you alone?" He asked desperately, beginning palming himself through his pants.

"Si, are you okay? Are you… having a relapse?" Antonio sounded worried, and Francis had no words to comfort him or himself.

"I need you" He panted, continuing his ministrations on the budge in his pants.

"Ah, si. I'll be there soon" Francis heard him call out from his room, most probably, and throw on a jacket. The phone clicked, and Francis felt tense.

He ground his palm harder until he gasped. His organism was quick and hardly pleasurable, but it would be enough to last until Antonio came over. And when Franics heard his room door open and he knew who it was. He gave Antonio a look, one he could barely read himself, and Antonio just heaved a sigh.

"Please" He whispered hoarsely. Antonio responded by stripping off his jacket and lifting his shirt over his head.

* * *

**A/N: you guys want to kill me, huh? Well, we now know why France was raping Mexico. If you like France, you'll see why I did this. And I promise I'll redeem France after this, but it's all going to hell first. **

**This was a short chappy. Forgive me for that. I wish you all a happy Zemmiphobia day. Even though it's WAAAAAYY late. Zemmiphobia day is the 22****nd**** of March. Put it in your calendars, people.**

**And to your responses on the Spamano vs. Spaxico, I have an answer to you. I'm not going to tell you now! HAHA! The real answer will be posted later on. HAHA! I'm your most hated author after this chappie, huh?**

**You people will have to review with a number of good songs I should use in way later chapters if you want your Spamano quicker rather than later… If Artie and Lovi have to fight for it, then so will you! (ALL ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ACCEPTED SO COMMENT!)**

**Edit: Formatting fixed. Hopefully this is easier and better to read now.**

**Francis: I hate this author and am glad she doesn't own Hetalia.**

**Arthur: I hate her too, but I hate that bloody frog too for doing unimaginable things to Miguel and Spain and Canada, and who knows who else.**


	4. Anger and Heartbreak

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

_S-Class_

_Country: Spain_

_Favorite Weapon: Angry bulls, swords, his armada_

_Other: A passionate young man with an adoration for Romano. He has another fondness for Mexico, but they haven't been on the best of terms since Mexico rebelled. He's part of the Bad Touch Trio, and France and Prussia are his close friends. He's quite magnanimous._

* * *

Alfred had noticed that Antonio had taken Miguel under his wing. They both conversed in Spanish, and laughed at their own little jokes. Antonio liked the sophomore more than ever, and Miguel just liked being safe from Francis. Francis wouldn't try anything if he was around Antonio.

It was a brilliant idea on his part. But he never know how badly it would backfire.

Because Antonio couldn't keep his mouth shut for anything, and especially around Lovino.

Alfred knew another reason why Southern Italy fit Lovino just so well. Southern Italy was undermined by the Mafia. And Lovino was showing to be just as vicious as the Mafia.

"Alfred F. Jones, I will hurt you if you don't tell me who the hell that cheeky Mexican punk you set up with Antonio with is, right now." His eyes were glaring and he felt like he was being held at gunpoint. Mafia, indeed.

"L-Lovino, I didn't mean to make you mad-" He stuttered.

"Who. The. Hell. Is. He." Lovino ground out. His brown eyes were normally a warm color, but they looked black as they glared daggers into his flesh.

"M-Miguel! His name is Miguel Caminero, and he's a sophomore in our high school! He's Francis's ex, and he's rather scared of Francis right now, so I thought that Francis would back off if he was with a friend, and since he didn't have any, I thought since Antonio can speak Spanish too, that they'd be good friends. And they are." Alfred felt the daggers piercing deeper the more he talked.

Antonio seemed to notice his friend being glared at, and he dragged Miguel over to save Alfred from Lovino's wrath. Alfred sighed with relief.

"Lovi~ Don't threaten Alfred, he's your friend." Antonio said cheerfully. He didn't expect to be ignored as the Italian gave all three of them a measured glare before storming off.

"Lovi?" Antonio called, about to walk after the retreating figure, but Miguel stopped him.

"Hey, who's that?" He asked, his eyes glinting jealously. Alfred got the feeling he just started a war. Lovino Vargas a.k.a. Italy Romano in the right, versus Miguel Caminero a.k.a. needs a country name in the left over Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Holy crap.

"Ah, that's my friend Lovino. He's rather sour at times, but he's really cute." Antonio smiled, and Miguel scowled since Antonio couldn't see. He gave Alfred a questioning glance.

"We really don't know their relationship, but Antonio is rather… protective of and cuddly with Lovino. And he's not rather sour, he's spitting fire and flames all the time. Even to Antonio." Alfred said, dragged Miguel away from Antonio as Francis walked up to converse with him.

"What? Are they going out or something?" Miguel sighed. "And I really liked him. I shouldn't have been flirting if he was going out with someone."

Alfred saw his friend looking down. And he rather liked decency compared to daggers, so he knew which side of the war he'd rather be on.

"I don't think they're going out, and Antonio did sorta deny any romantic feelings towards him. When we asked, he said Lovino made him happy, and that could be the extent to their relationship" He was being nitpicky just so Miguel wouldn't be so down.

"Well, I can deal with that. I'll ask him out once I know him better then! He's not taken, so it should be fine." Miguel was thinking about it, and he smiled coming to a conclusion. "Lovino can suck it up if he doesn't like it. Antonio's not his, no way Jose"

"True" Alfred quipped. "But it's all undefined."

"Hm…"

* * *

Antonio walked home, his hand feeling empty without the usual presence of the older Italian twin. He sighed, wondering what he could have done to make Lovi so mad. All he'd done is ask him not to glare at Alfred, and then Lovi had stormed off. He sighed again.

"I should call Feli to see if he's alright. I must have forgotten something important…" He mumbled, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed the number easily, Lovino stormed off to his brother many a times that he knew it by heart.

"Hi?" Feliciano's voice came through clearly.

"Hola, Feli! Is your brother there?" He said with a smile.

"Lovi's here! And I'm worried…" Feli called out into the background "Fratello! It's Spain calling! I think you should talk to him!"

In the background he hear Lovi spit out a "Hell no!" Antonio felt his stomach drop. What did he forget that was that important that Lovi would fret over it?

"But you're really a mess, Fratello! I even called Germany and you didn't protest about him coming over to make wursts…"

"I'm not a mess Feli! Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Is Lovi depressed?" Antonio asked, just for conformation. He could hear the dark aura.

"I think he is, Spain-nii. " Feli had been the one who had gotten most into the country nicknames. He loved being northern Italy. "But he's in his room, and he locked the door, and I'm really worried about him, and what do I do?"

"Tell Lovi I love him, okay? Let him work it off, he'll be back to normal before we know it." I hope, Antonio added in his mind. He told both Italian twins that he loved them all the time, so it wasn't abnormal. He also told it to Miguel earlier that day, and to Francis the other night. Prussia heard it from him all the time too.

But when he was asked at the party how he felt about Lovi, he couldn't say 'I love him' because that would've been a bold faced lie. He settled on the truth. That Lovi made him happy. Because being around Lovino made his heart skip around happily. He didn't like to lie. Just because he's forced himself into believing that truth was a lie still made it a lie.

Lying was wrong, even if it made people happy. And he knew that saying he loved Lovino would have made Lovi the happiest, cutest person on earth, but it was a lie. He'd made it a lie.

He made himself feel no love, other than familial, towards him. Cuddling him was fun, and he liked the skin on skin comfort that only Lovino could give him. But he had no feelings for the boy in the area of sexual interest. He'd ground it into his head so many times. He didn't like Lovino in that way.

He shouldn't. He made himself believe that at the end of the day Lovino didn't want to be held by him, didn't want him, and he was slowly getting over the whole ordeal. But sometimes, like that morning when they woke up together, he felt like he might still he feel the way he used to. Because Lovino had looked so kissable then and he'd wanted to… but he didn't. Because he couldn't chase after Lovino anymore.

He couldn't have his heart broken again.

* * *

Francis had noted the growing friendship between Antonio and his neglection of Lovino.

Miguel was not good news this time. He was going to cause hell. The first time he'd come around, Francis had been taken by his personality, but now...

Francis knew that his excursion with Antonio had caused chaos inside of Antonio, but he was used to that. But Antonio turning down Lovino asking for anything was like him saying tomatoes didn't taste good. It meant death, holy hell, apocalypse...

Lovino caused hell all the time but Miguel was causing different chaos. He was… a problem. That had to be eliminated.

* * *

Gilbert wasn't sad that Lovino was boiling and steaming because of this Miguel guy. Antonio was happy. His friend was what mattered, right? Who cares which one he swung towards, Miguel or Lovino.

Whoever rocked his boat, Gilbert thought. Miguel didn't seem bad, not that he thought many people were.

He grinned, watching the two Spanish speaking friends chat. Miguel would definitely be Mexico… It just fit. He'd have to ask France about that later.

And then he went back to thinking about how awesome his last date with Matthew was. The cute little blonde. He was really glad that the ice cream thing didn't ruin their relationship, considering how it ended up.

Yea… Gilbert decided that now it was time to go find Mathew and ask him if he wanted some pancakes…

* * *

Miguel asked to come over to Antonio's the following night. Antonio accepted, smiling. They had been hanging out a lot, and Miguel decided that now was the time to strike. He didn't notice however, the tiredness in Antonio's tone and eyes as he was ushered in.

"You don't look so good, Antonio" He said, finally picking up the hints.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad feeling."

Miguel smiled. "Well, I hope you feel better, and get rid of whatever that feeling is."

"I hope so too, but I have a feeling that it's important."

"Important how?" He asked, watching Antonio make some Spanish concoction. Boy, he'd really like to teach Antonio how to make tacos. "I guess it isn't that important. Want to see how we make Tacos back down in Mexico City?"

"Like burritos." Antonio quipped.

They laughed and joked around for most of the night. Antonio started to look more cheerful and more like his usual self. And Miguel knew that he needed to pounce.

"Hey, Antonio, I had another reason for asking if I could come over tonight…" He trailed off.

"What?" Dear god, he knew Antonio was dense, but he could at least pick up what he meant…

"I was wondering, if maybe, I dunno, you would like to go out with me?"

Antonio was so surprised he slipping into Spanish.

"Miguel faltar de datar mi?" He squeaked. It was a surprised squeak, and Miguel found he rather loved it.

"Si"

"Ah! Si, Miguel. I would like to" And he smiled, very bright. Miguel felt himself smiling back. Oh yea! He was going out with Antonio! And he was going to tell every one.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Forgive, I just HAD to end it there. I HAD to. **

**How will Lovino react? Oh noes! Spain, you dumbbell! You love your Lovi! Don't be seduced by Mexico! Don't be! Lovi was so sad just by your dumbness, don't be stupid!**

**Edit: Formatting fixed.**

**Spain: I don't see what she's freaking out about.**

**Romano: I do. AllenWalker4ever doesn't own Axis Powers Hetalia, any songs mentioned, et cetera. And forgive her for the short chapter and the one after this that you will be shocked by.**


	5. The Comfort Zone and The Battle Zone

_Feliciano Vargas_

_S-Class_

_Country: Italy Veneziano_

_Favorite Weapon: white flags, pasta_

_Other: A wimp, who loves pasta, girls and of course is always taken care of by his friend Germany. He and his brother Romano don't agree, and most of the time they fight. He's very cheerful._

* * *

Arthur came back from his business trip, clearing up a few things with his family, and he came home to an empty house.

And the sounds of sobs.

He knew they weren't Alfred's, or Matthew's. They sounded something like how he'd imagine Lovino's to sound.

"Hello?" He called, wondering who it was.

"A-Arthur?" He heard Lovino, it was surely Lovino, call back to him. He ran towards the sound, knowing if it was Lovino, either someone was dead, or the universe was ending, or something. Lovino and him and never been close, and he doubted they ever would be. But he was a gentleman, and a friend to Lovino, and that meant comforting him if he was who Lovino had come to for comfort.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking into the bedroom he was sure Lovino was.

Lovino was sitting on his bed, curling up in all the sheets and blankets they owned. His face was as red as a tomato, but not in embarrassment. Tears were rolling down his cheeks like his eyes were raining cats and dogs.

He looked as vulnerable as Arthur was sure he'd ever see him. He looked more like his twin than ever. Arthur sat down on the bed next to him, and hugged him close. Irrational considering who he was hugging, but his mothering instincts told him that was what he sould do.

"Now tell me why you're here?" He suggested softly. Lovino wiped his eyes, and nodded, hugging him back. It was not Lovino behavior. But his curl gave him away. And only Lovino would do something so irrational. If it was Feli, he'd have run off to his brother, Ludwig, Antonio, or even Francis. He'd have never run all the way here, and if he was here, Alfred would be, along with a posse of people who loved Feli.

"I-I'm, god dammit, running away from fucking Feli, 'cause he has a cell phone, and he keeps calling Antonio and I hate it!" He choked out, the tears didn't stop.

"Why wouldn't you want to talk to Antonio?" Arthur rubbed circled on his back, knowing how distressed the older Italian must be. He hated crying, and being weak, and he would never go crying to him or anyone else unless it was really bad.

"T-That bastard A-Antonio is g-g-g-g-g-oing o-o-o-out with that stupid bitch M-M-Miguel! And he didn't even bother to fucking tell me, and he let Cagna Miguel tell everyone, and t-t-t-t-they k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kissed in front of fucking everyone! And he was s-s-s-smiling like it was damned Christmas morning, and they were talking in Spanish to each other, and shit!"

Arthur took it all in with a gentle smile, and a few nods. He could… understand how Lovino was feeling. He loved Antonio, and Antonio was too dense to realize what all was going on. And Antonio never said he loved Lovino, a friend could make someone else happy, so he went and went out with Miguel, and Lovino was hurt.

"It's okay, Lovino. Let's get you something to eat, and I bet you'd rather make it, and we'll talk about this some more. You can tell me anything, my lips are sealed." Arthur said, and picking up the Italian, he carried the brunette to the kitchen. He vaguely wondered where Alfred was, but then again, Lovino never liked Alfred and would rather kick him out than hide in his house with him, it was understandable that Alfred wouldn't be there.

"Your f-food fucking sucks." the Italian said, sounding more like his old self. Lovino unraveled his arms, and pulled out some type of pot, Arthur had always failed at cooking and so he never knew what exactly pots he owned.

Lovino continued making something, it looked like pasta filled with cheese and meats, and he started talking after he was done setting the oven to 500 degrees.

"I thought we were damned best friends, I mean, he never leaves me motherfucking alone, and then he goes and goes out with this bitchy guy he never godamn introduces me to." Lovino stuck something into the oven once it beeped. "It wouldn't have bothered me so fucking much if he'd introduced us, dammit. I didn't know the bitch whatsoever."

"And I mean, he'd been fucking friends with Miguel from hell, the first day you left, and then shitty bam, one week later, Miguel asks him out and he says godamn yes. And then his bitch comes up to me, tells me that I have to back off since Antonio is his, and that since they're going out I should stop butting into their fucking business. And when I try to talk to that god dammed bastard, he turns around with a smile, says he's busy, and walks off to find his whore. And he doesn't even fucking know that Miguel told me, because I could tell it in his retarded eyes. He was fucking afraid to tell me."

"I can see what you mean. It hurt that he didn't bother to inform you"

"That's not what a shitty close friend does. It wouldn't bother me if… damn, he'd just…fucking told me, or shit!" Lovino's tears hit the pan he was removing from the oven and evaporated.

"But it still would, and you know it." Arthur said, softly, knowing full well what exactly was bothering the brunette.

"I-I… l-l-love… that fucking idiot and he doesn't give a damn" Lovino said quietly, letting the avalanche of tears pour down his face.

"I can relate." Arthur said, sniffing the air. "Is that tortellini I smell?"

"The pimp loves you back, what the fuck are you talking about? And it's ravioli." Lovino scoffed.

"He likes Kiku, and I know that for a fact. So we're even. That ravioli smells good, what're you using as a sauce?"

"Tomatoes, a bit of garlic to keep the vampires away, and various other herbs. And cheese."

"Sounds good."

"… who the hell is Kiku, huh? That silent, freaky Japanese guy?"

"Yep. Alfred thinks of me as his parent, and I can't get around that."

Lovino was actually being pleasant company. The small talk was relaxing, and they drifted off subject and eventually Lovino was acting more to his normal self and yet still giving out small talk like it was natural. Italians were always good at small talk.

Arthur found that he liked the older Italian more than he ever thought. He could even entertain himself with the notion that Lovino was actually a better friend than he seemed. They talked about all subjects they pondered on, and they shared similar and conflicting views about a variety of things.

And the ravioli was the best Arthur'd ever eaten.

"Your cooking skills are just as good as your little brother's. Why don't you cook more often?" he asked softly, forking another bite.

"He does the fucking cooking. That's why. He enjoys it, so that's why I just let him do it, dammit." Lovino was eating his with as much vigor, but doubted it was because he thought it was the best ravioli ever. He was probably starving.

"But even so, you don't like it?" Arthur continued asking. It was really good…

"I like cooking fine." Lovino still managed to spit it out with vile. "But Feli fucking loves it. It's something special to him, or that shit. It's something he's good at, damn, something he can shine in. So I don't bother to butt in. I keep my ass out of his kitchen."

"But he doesn't really shine if you're holding back your talent."

"People notice him for it, hell, and that's what matters. He's the cook. I have shitty anger issues. That's how people fucking identify us. That's just how it works."

"If you're good at it, maybe you show the people around you that you're more than a wimp with anger management issues! People just think you're average, good at nothing but getting mad and spitting curses like a sailor!"

"I don't give a flying fuck… Feli cooks. That just how it works. Even if I started cooking, stupid ass people would just think Feli taught me how, and congratulate him, hell. And that'd hurt more than people not noticing me for shit."

"I guess… you're right. When Alfred started playing guitar, people keep telling me it was great I was teaching him how. Of course I set them straight, but still…" Arthur took a bite. Lovino nodded.

"That's what fucking happens when you are good at something that's not damned original. I decided that Feli can take all the fucking spotlight. I mean, I did help teach him how to cook, hell, why not let him take the spotlight?" Lovino did seem to regret something about his cooking skills, and Arthur just smiled.

"Then just keep it a secret and surprise people I guess. Does Antonio know you can cook?"

"Well, hell no. Every time he comes over, I ask Feli if I can cook, but I always tell him Feli fucking made it. I didn't want him to know, dammit, because he'd freak out, and shit. So I guess we both kept our secrets." Lovino finished his, and brought it to the kitchen sink and cleaned it off.

"And I heard you're a bit smarter than Feli, is that true?" Arthur asked, finishing his and bringing it to the kitchen too. He was switching the subject off of Antonio, since he knew that was still a very tender and deep wound.

"If you mean that I have better grades, yes. But that's because he can be so fucking scatterbrained. He wants to be a damned housewife or a chef when he grows up. I mean, geez. A fucking housewife? His gayness is a little too obvious… Hell, he's waiting to move to California so he and Ludwig can get married and adopt a group of mini evils."

"Sounds like a happy future. What do you want to be?"

"I want to be a… nevermind, it's fucking embarrassing. What shit do you want to be?"

"I'm planning on either being a detective, a journalist, or if Subsidal ever makes it big, guitarist. What is it that you want to be that's so embarrassing?"

"Hell… it's embarrassing because it's so fucking weird. But I guess since you told me your shit…" He flushed a little bit. "I wouldn't mine being a professional taste tester, a Therapist, or a… a cosmetologist, but it's most likely I'll be taking over my dad's fucking business"

"How's that embarrassing? Taste testers have to go through years of school to detect the slightest taste, cosmetologists, how would we live without them? A business owner is nothing to scoff at, and therapists, even though you can divide the word to mean the-rapist, are very helpful to a lot of people."

"My dad's part of the fucking Mafia, and he does and has killed damned innocent people to get money and his business to where it is, so he can support us over here in Britain while he remains in Italy. I only want to be a cosmetologist so I can make guy eyeliner that isn't girl eyeliner with a thicker tip so that all the emo kids out there don't look totally retarded like the fucktards they resemble now. A taste tester because I can't cook, per say, but I'd like to be involved with some fucking food. And a damned therapist because the one I went to was absolutely fucking creepy"

"Good reasons, I supposed. I only want to be a detective because I like Sherlock Holmes." Arthur quipped. He felt his pocket vibrate, and he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Arthur! Are you back? Boy, do I have news to tell you! I'm at Antonio's right now, talking to Miguel, have you met him? He's really cool. Anyways, I'm over at Antonio's and you will not believe what just happened!"

"Yes, you imbecile, I'm back. You have to turn off your cell phones on the plane. Tell this Miguel friend of yours I have no interest in meeting him or hearing about whatever he just said, and thirdly, why exactly are you calling? We have company, which you so seemed to ignore."

"How was I supposed to know! Who's our company? Feli? He shows up out of the blue with Ludwig all the time-"

"It's Lovino."

"What? Why he at our house? He's so... violent and I hate that! I only really didn't mind him there when Antonio was there to regulate him, but he's obviously not, so why did you let him inside?"

Arthur felt his eyebrow twitch. Apparently Alfred and he were on opposite sides of this whole Antonio thing.

"He let himself in, while you were gone. And we were currently talking when you called." Lovino scowled a slight bit less at Arthur not mentioning his total cry-out.

"How did he let himself in? He doesn't have a key! That means he broke into our house! And you're too stupid to turn him into the police, no, you sit at the table and drink tea with him!"

"Call me stupid again, you twat, and I'll... never mind! If I turned him into the police, I'm sure Antonio would be very mad at me. And he didn't break into our house, he let himself in. Using the spare key under the plant pot in the corner I left for you just in case you got locked out. And might I mention that he was in no state to be interrogated?"

Lovino crossed his arms, the calculated glare warning him not to say more.

"How so?"

"How do you think? He would be spitting fire and flames and raging like a hurricane and you want me to turn him into the police?"

"He deserves to be… "

"Oh, shut up Alfred. I'm limited on time."

"Fine, bye"

Arthur hung up, not even bothering to say goodbye.

"You owe me one, Lovino. He's damn hard to convince."

"I fucking owe you." Lovino agreed. "I should be getting home before your whore comes. He hates me."

"You do that" Arthur gave him a smile. Lovino left, shutting the door loudly behind him.

* * *

Alfred wasn't even sure how he managed to piss off Arthur on his first day back. But he did, somehow. He came home to find the house smelling like Feli's cooking and one very pissed Arthur. And he was about to find out why.

As soon as Alfred opened the door he was met with a glare. And then he was ushered to the couch, and told to wait. As soon as Arthur had made himself some tea, he sat down opposite the American and glared.

"Now you better get talking, or else I'm kicking you out of this dorm and making you live elsewhere. Who exactly is Miguel?"

"Francis's ex, and now Antonio's boyfriend. Isn't that great? He was scared to death over Francis, and so I told him to hang out with Antonio because Francis would never mess with Antonio's friends. And then he opened up and began being his normal self and then he asked Antonio out, and he said yes, and now they're-"

"I know that. I was informed of that by a very distraught Lovino." Arthur continued glaring. Usually he was happy when other people got out of their shell, what was up with him?

"And yea, that's the story." Alfred sighed.

"Do you have any sense of guilt? Did you realize what you did? If you didn't have a mouth the size of the moon I would tell you why I'm pissed as hell at you, but no, if I told you, you would blab it to the whole goddamn world, you git!"

"I-" Alfred held both hands up in surrender. "I think you're being irrational! I come in, after not being able to see you in a week, and I miss you and I come home to you screaming my guts out over something that I had nothing to do with!"

"You did too! I come home expecting a warm welcome and I come home to you being out and Lovino! How do you think I feel? You always… you… YOU HAD EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT! And I can't tell you anything, and I don't really think I should. Goodnight." Arthur put his cup down and he slammed his bedroom door shut. "Sleep on the goddamn couch."

Alfred cringed. That was the second time he'd been truly afraid of Arthur. He would have to go chew out Lovino for yelling at Artie, because that behavior was just not normal.

He heard guitar coming from the bedroom and he listened to what he knew was Arthur's favorite song. Don't stop believing, by Journey.

It was a classic now, but Arthur had always liked 80s music

Alfred could hear the tears. Today just sucked, huh?

* * *

Arthur felt he was ready to confront Alfred. This was war. They'd already chosen their sides. A broken friend, or the official boyfriend.

Alfred stood in the kitchen with a doughnut in his mouth. Arthur made his tea, then they sat down their opposite sides of the table.

"Alfred."

"Artie, please talk to me. I need to know what made you so-"

"I have come to a suitable conclusion. We are at war. I wish you good luck, gather your allies, and when the time comes, may the best man win." He said, and then Arthur stood, and walked out the door.

Alfred gaped, and just watched him leave. Insufferable wanker. He was just as hurt that Alfred was doing this as Lovino was. Lovino and him had a new understanding of each other, while Alfred had chosen the easier to deal with and more sociable Miguel.

So there. War had been declared.

* * *

Arthur sat alone, his guitar case slung over his shoulder. He ate his lunch in silence. Francis, was rather worried about his love, and sauntered over to him.

"Which side are you on?" He was bombarded with questions immediately. Francis didn't even have the slightest clue as to what Arthur was talking about.

"What? Explain, mon petit"

"Alfred and I are at war with each other over something that doesn't exactly matter to us, but we have friends who will be hurt by this and we are ready to take a stand, against each other even, to get what our friends deserve."

"If I am talking to you, then I must be on your side, non? Explain this whole war ordeal" Francis said, sitting down next to Arthur. His hand groped for Arthur's, but Arthur snatched it away with a glare.

"I mean, you bloody frog, that Antonio is too dense to see what he's doing to Lovino by ignoring him, and not regarding him with trivial matters that might concern him!" Arthur snorted. "He's going out with that Miguel kid, and he didn't bother to tell Lovino, and Lovino was hurt by it!"

"Oui? Lovi was hurt? How so?"

"He broke into my house to get away from Feli, and he was wrapped up in all the blankets we had in the house. I swear, it was heartbroken teenage girl behavior. I can't tell you all the details, but you are now my ally. Period. No switching sides" The was Arthur huffed was very cute and endearing. Francis tried not to chuckle.

"I will serve on your side of this war of evils. We try to break up Miguel and Antonio? And then get Lovi and Antonio together as should be?" Francis said, understanding what Arthur had not bothered to say.

"Yes. I'll tell you more later, I need people who are wholly dedicated to the job, you know." Arthur bit into his sandwich and watched, from across the street, Alfred play basketball with Miguel, Antonio and Gilbert.

"Oui. I am dedicated." Francis smiled. "I am your servant of evil"

Which set off Arthur humming the vocaloid song happily.

* * *

Alfred waited for after school to talk to Gilbert. He saw Arthur had gathered Francis; the bastard of course he wanted Antonio to get away from Miguel, he wanted Miguel for himself, the bastard; to his army, so Alfred thought why not Gilbert?"

"Hey! Gil!" He called. His BFF pulled the albino towards him lovingly.

"Yea, Al? You need to talk to me?" Gilbert said, putting one arm around Matthew.

"I need help. Me and Arthur are at war, and you see, Arthur won't tell me exactly what it's about, but I think that I'm on the Miguel side and he's on the Lovino side, and please tell me what exactly is going on!" Alfred rushed.

"Whoa. Wait a second. You are fighting Arthur? Again? The last one got you kicked out of the house for a week! You should know better than this. What are you fighting over?"

"I don't know!" Alfred breathed. "I think it's something about who should end up with Antonio!"

"Ah, Miguel versus Lovino!" Matthew quipped, glad he was around two of the people who couldn't forget him.

"Crap! But Arthur and you are sorta… together, aren't you?" Gilbert asked.

"No, I wish we were, but he's totally in love with Francis."

"Freaking unrealistic! I was sure you were!" Gilbert seemed to gain an idea, and he whispered something in Matthew's ear.

"le gasp!" Matthew even covered his mouth for his epic shocked gesture.

"Hey, guys! Tell me what this's all about!" Alfred whined.

"We are gonna join your side, and be awesome like that, and use this war to get you and Arthur together. Got'cha?"

"But-" Alfred's protests were silenced by Gilberts chuckles.

"This will be epic. Almost more epic than what Matthew started calling my E.L.E."

"Enormously large ego" Matthew quipped.

The faceplam was instantaneous. Alfred sighed. They were going to be his match making service? What the… wait. He was talking about Gilbert here. Anything referring to Gilbert could be explained even if it made no sense.

"How is a war supposed to help me get together with Arthur when it's about Antonio and who he gets together with? This should have nothing to do with me!"

"Because I'm awesome"

"That doesn't explain Alfred's question, Prussia" 'Canada' said. Matthew remembered the names, dear god. Which meant…

Prussia and Canada are allied with America to take down Great Britain, France, and Southern Italy.

Someday, when a war like this happens, he would burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: longer chappie for you! Hate me, don't you? I promise, if you keep reading, that USUK does actually happen and they get over their sexual tension… which is going into override right now. **

**Antonio is going out with Miguel, le gasp! It's still shocking! I need to have Francis establish Miguel as Mexico so Lovino can throw Mexican food out the window in fury. Yes, die TACOS FROM TACO BELL! YOU ARE SCUM! SCUM IMPERSONATING REAL TACOS!**

**Lovino moment… and now, for the epic disclaimer.**

**EDIT: Formatting fixed.**

**Innocent Taco from Taco bell: She does not own Hetalia, however she is now eating me and she owns me… so yea. I am going to die now ;A;**

**Me: OMNOMNOMNOM!**


	6. Click  And I love you

_Ludwig Bielschimt_

_S-Class_

_Country: Germany_

_Favorite Weapon: Grenades, wursts, Adolf Hitler_

_Other: Stern faced, but loves dogs, and owns several. He is good as an engineer, but he's too strict to be much help to anybody. He takes care of Northern Italy, and dotes on him rather like a strict but loving parent. He gets annoyed by his brother, Prussia, often.._

* * *

The invitation to a walk made him very happy, but he forgot that he still had Feli's coat, and therefore only brought his own. Ludwig saw the smiling, coatless brunette squeal when he saw him, and he was too happy rather to notice the lack of coat.

"Eh? Germany, did you bring my coat?"

"Oh, no… I'm sorry."

"Ve~ It's okay! Japan told me how to say Germany in Japanese! It's Doitsu! Can I call you Doitsu too?"

"Whatever you like" Ludwig had his hand grabbed, and they began to talk about little things in the park. When they saw a tomato juice can lying on the ground, however, Feli began a bout of silence.

"I'm worried about Fratello…"

"Lovino is stubborn as a mule and can kick twice as hard as one. His mouth can spew at curses as fast as I'll ever see. I'm sure he'll be alright" Ludwig said, hopefully comfortingly.

Ludwig knew what it was like to be heartbroken. But he didn't realize how utterly different the Italian brother's could be in dealing with it. Feli was absolutely shocked, and scared by Lovino's recent behavior.

Lovino had run away after being pestered by Feli about his sour mood. Then he proceeded to go to Arthur's house so no one could find him, and stayed there for hours. And when he came back his eyes were red, and he was scarily calm.

Very scarily calm. Feli could not do anything to make him explode. Ludwig was under the impression that Antonio had just been killed by the Mafia, which he wouldn't be surprised Lovino would be a part of, and that Lovino was just dealing with some sort of after shock/happiness.

It was scary as hell.

Feli shivered next to him. Ludwig sighed, and wrapped his jacket around the smaller body that was currently huddled into his side for warmth.

"Ve~" he cooed, before wrapping his arms around Ludwig. After being pushed off, he said, "Won't Doitsu get cold?"

"I have a better immune system, so I'll be fine." He said, turning away from the Italian to hide his blush. The winter was definitely coming closer. For Feli that meant chocolate, and Christmas, and for Ludwig it meant letting his dogs inside the house and having Prussia bitch at him whenever they took a bite for Gilbird.

"Eh, Doitsu! You're face is red! You must be cold!" Feli was now bouncing up and down with a worried expression on his face.

Denial. He was in denial. Denial. He didn't love Feliciano Vargas. And he never will. He was thoroughly in denial. DENIAL! He was living on the banks of Denial.

Denial is just another river in Egypt.

Shit.

Ludwig just gave up, and kissed the Italian. The surprised squeak of glee made it all more worthwhile.

* * *

Lovino knew it. He knew it all too well. The sick feeling each morning that never really went away, the cravings for ice cream, and chocolate, and foods he didn't like consuming on a regular basis. Only one thing could cause this.

… It had to be depression.

Got you there. Ha-ha, you thought he was pregnant or something, huh? No, Lovino is thoroughly male. He cannot bear children.

Lovino banged his head into the counter sink. Now he was talking to the readers too? What was next, delusional?

Feli watched him from around the corner, he could feel the warm sympathetic honey brown eyes on his back. He couldn't do anything he'd like to right then. He swore under his breath, and turned around to give a calculated glare at his Fratello.

Feli was standing there with a pot of boiling hot soup, and a croissant roll no doubt from Francis. Francis and Arthur had started something over him, he knew. Arthur told him that they decided to help, and that there would be a full blown out war if people didn't come to their senses. By people, Lovino judged he was referring Alfred. Alfred who introduced that fucking bitch to that stupid bastard Spagna!

Agh, he was so mad, and so depressed, and it felt like he was kicking dogs for a living and he felt guilty about it! He swore, grabbed the roll, and bite it with a voracity he didn't know he contained.

Feli looked on worriedly. Lovino felt a rock drop into his stomach.

"Fratello, I'm fucking sorry about all this shit I'm putting you through" Lovino said, and he sighed, and put down the roll. He felt strangely empty. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"Lovino." He brother said about a sternly as he thought possible. "There's something seriously wrong with you. You told Arthur-nii, I know you did. Now tell me. I only give you three words."

Lovino stared at his brother, but he realized that even with the harsh words, harsh only coming from his brother, that Feli was about to cry and barely holding his own.

He sighed, and felt his heart give a mighty squeeze deep inside his chest cavity.

"Ve! Fratello has to tell me or I can't help him!" Feli began to cry. "Just say it in three words, make it simple, Lovi!"

"I…" Lovino had a soft spot for his brother, and he always had. He didn't like seeing Feli cry, and he knew that's why the Mafia resided in Southern Italy was because the Northern Italians were weak and needed protection.

And now the Mafia in Southern Italy decided that to get over their problems, their uncharacteristic moping, was to tell the Northern, weak, loving Italian brother's of theirs why they were moping.

"Ve?"

"I love Antonio."

"VE?" Feli began to cry even harder at this, and ran towards his brother, ignoring the fact he'd just dropped a bunch of boiling soup all over the floor. "Fratello was too shy to tell Spain-nii his feelings, so he hid them?"

The hug was expected, and Lovino was scared that he was happy that his brother was there, something real… something there.

"Fratello cannot hide his feelings then! He has to tell Spain so he can get over it, ve?" Feli said, with a scary determination.

"But- FUCK NO!" He watched helplessly as Feli dragged him over to the phone line, and his fingers being pushed into the buttons unwillingly.

The ringing brought him to reality. Lovino felt a tear run over. He did NOT want to talk to fucking bastard Spagna! He, he just ran off with Miguel and he didn't even look back at him!

"Hola!" the cheery voice that came over made him feel ten millions pounds lighter, but also five trillion pounds heavier.

When he didn't say anything and Antonio was about to hang up Feli snatched the phone.

"Grazie, Antonio! Whether he admits it or not, ve, Lovino wants to talk to you."

The phone was forcefully pushed back into his hand, and back up to his ear.

"Si? Lovi wants to talk to me?"

"…si" Lovino choked out, afraid that his voice would crack, and give away the big salty tears that he was crying. He really was a wimp…

"LOVI!" Antonio sounded absolutely exuberant that he was being talked to by the Italian. "I was so worried! Feli didn't know what- why you were acting so weird, and I thought that since you wouldn't talk to me that maybe you were mad at me or something and I'm so relieved!"

"I was."

"…Lovi, what did I do? Was it something I said?" Antonio seemed to loose all of his cheer.

"I… l-l-l-l-l-l…" He couldn't help but stutter. Italians weren't known for their bravery, they were known for retreating! Here is where he gave up! "I goddamn fucking hate you right now! You don't get anything!"

Antonio didn't reply, and so it all came out of Lovino like a flood. Feli was just watching in dismay.

"You should have told me, hell, I should've been the first person you introduced your new friend to! I wouldn't have minded! I would hate his guts, but I already hate Ludwig's and I let him get too close to comfort to my brother, so what's the matter?"

"Then you went and decided to go out with him, and there he goes, sauntering off to me to tell me that I have to back off since you're his, and that since you're going out I should stop butting into your business! Whatever the hell that means! And whenever I try to talk to you, you say you're busy and-"

Lovino heard a click in the background. Surely that didn't mean that Antonio just hung up on him? He checked the phone. Their conversation had just ended.

"And I love you, you bastard."

The tears began flowing once again.

Feli pulled him into his room, glaring as balefully as he could at the phone, which had slipped out of his hand.

"This" Feli muttered. "Is war, ve."

* * *

Alfred got a rather distraught call from Miguel, informing him of Antonio breaking down and crying rather abruptly when he was over. Apparently he'd been on the phone with Lovino, that rat bastard. Arthur was just being stupid, sympathizing with him… He sighed, and when back to eating his dinner silently and alone at the table.

Arthur walked out with a bundle of whatever he liked to call food, and put it down on the table with a sigh.

"Alfred" he acknowledged, and Alfred nodded back. "Gathered any allies?

It was an innocent question. Alfred sighed, and nodded. "Canada and Prussia. This, if France was on my side, would seem slightly like the Napoleonic wars, huh?"

"Francis is thoroughly on mine. He agrees that l'amour shouldn't be slaughtered the way you think is most appropriate. Now excuse me, Feli and I have battle plans to go through with Germany. He is a good tactician. I would be surprised if you even knew what that meant…"

"Arthur-"

"I don't want to hear anymore. I've had enough; I'm done with dealing with you"

Alfred felt his body move on its own; even though his mind told him to let Arthur leave, his hand reached out and grabbed his sleeve, pulling the brit back to him. In the same fluid motion his head, entirely on its own accord, pressed their mouths together…

There was no protest, even when his brain decided to kick in. He'd wanted to, and so hence he let himself kiss Arthur like it was a natural thing to do. The fact that he was kissing Alfred back was just a little more natural.

"Nghh…"

Their lips disconnected as the owners caught their breath. Arthur stared at Alfred for an answer, but none came.

Their lips met again, and this time neither bothered to keep their mouths closed. Alfred's tongue invaded the brit's mouth, savoring the sweet underlying flavor beneath the bitter tea that Arthur liked so much.

Alfred pushed Arthur up against the wall, hardly hiding his lust. The blonde hitched his legs up Alfred's back, being practically carried by the American. Alfred found this more enjoyable than a discomfort despite the fact the wall and him were both carrying around 65 extra pounds on both of them… Arthur really was light.

But the horrendous doorbell brought both of them back to their senses. Arthur unhooked his legs, and with a rather pouty but also quite boisterous swing of his hips, he made his way to the door. Alfred just let him go, and watched him leave with a voracious grin.

Had Arthur just done that to be flirty? That was female flirty behavior. If the symptoms were the same, that slight pouty swing was flirty, and Alfred wasn't delusional. And he had the right to stare on, watching the brit for the little things Arthur would deny if ever brought up again.

"'Ello?" Arthur asked, opening the door for their guest. The one person standing at their door that could cheer them up and make them forgot all about what just happened and make them hate each other once again was standing there. And it wasn't even unpleasant.

Antonio stood on their doorstep with Spanish cookies, and some paella.

"I brought you some goodies, since it's impolite to visit someone's home unexpectedly without a gift. I just had some questions"

Alfred made his way to the brit, and lightly pushing his shoulders to the side, he pulled Antonio inside.

"It's good to see you!" he laughed, and stole the cookies. Arthur sighed, and sat all of them down at the kitchen table.

"So I came to ask about this war that you two seem to be having… no one explained anything or told me anything about this whole thing. I feel rather left out"

"You're in the middle, right smack dab in the middle. It's rather dangerous, 'Tonio" Alfred said through a mouthful of cookie.

"The middle, Por que? I can't see how…" Antonio scratched his head. "And I have one more question, since I guess you shouldn't really answer that, it's poking into your business, Lovi always scolds me for that…"

So Antonio was still the same as always to Alfred. Arthur, however, noticed the little pause in front of Lovi's name. Arthur scowled, and butted in the conversation.

"Antonio, you deserve to know. This whole war focuses on you. And you will be deciding the victor. Actually, I'm sure you already have, or soon will."

"But-"

"Lovino and Miguel, both of them I'm sure but I only know one for certain, love you. And Miguel feels that Lovino challenges him, and therefore said some things I'm determined to make him regret, and Lovino, who has done some things I'm not so sure he regrets, is wondering what the hell is going on here." Arthur spun a finger in his tea, and glared at Alfred.

Alfred spared him a glare and turned to Antonio, who was looking at both of them like he'd seen a ghost.

"Miguel, from our side, does love you for certain, and Lovino is just jealous that he got what he worked for, fairly. So he got defensive, you can't help that. And he's dealing with emotional stress that you've been helping with, that he desperately needed help with. He has a right to happiness, which Arthur doesn't agree with." Alfred said. Not fair if he only got the Lovino side.

"So that's why you two are fighting… Arthur, I'm sorry, I feel guilty too, but I won't let Lovino break my heart twice… I've already given up on him, I have no desire to pursue a romantic relationship with him, even though I do love him as a little brother and I really hope we stay best friends… but I accepted Miguel as my boyfriend." Antonio's green eyes glazed over with pain. Something in his past was deeply troubling him.

Arthur shook his head in the negative. "What do you mean, break your heart again?"

Alfred was wondering the same.

"I meant that I was in love in Lovino, and he told me plain and simple that he hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. I guess it lingered on, and sadly I can't bring myself to hate him, although I don't know why, but I knew that I couldn't go through that again, whether he was lying or not…"

Arthur clenched his fist. Alfred couldn't sense the bloodlust coming from his- the blonde, but the glare was unmistakable. Antonio might have been depressed as hell under his cheery impression, but Arthur made no effort to hide his emotions.

"What the HELL DO YOU THINK LOVINO GOING THROUGH NOW?" The fist connected with the table, knocking the tea cup over.

"He told me to keep it a secret, not to tell anyone, and I swear if either of you mentions this I will castrate the both of you, but I can't keep secrets like this when you idiots ramble on and on and on about things I can't tell you shit about. No, you need to hear this. I think everyone should hear this, but Lovino didn't want me to blab about it to anyone but my allies…"

Arthur's knuckles were white. Alfred was getting rather scared. This had to be the third time he could say he was very scared of the brit.

"Arthur-" Antonio protested, but Arthur plowed on.

"He was CRYING! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN LOVINO CRY?" The shock on Antonio and Alfred's faces was precious; Arthur could predict how painful his next words would be. Lovino had never cried. That was Feli's job. "What do you think that was like for me? Seeing Lovino cry over you, you absolute bloody wanker! You infuriating git? He's an absolute bastard at times, and I can see why Miguel is just soooo much better, but he honestly loved you, and he was crying, wailing, sobbing over you!"

"I didn't know!" Antonio wailed, his eyes sharp with pain and clarity despite the tears that had started to slip over.

"Arthur, just stop! You're hurting him!" Alfred brought up a hand to Arthur's shoulder, but it was slapped off in a millisecond.

"That black pit you were talking about, that's what Lovino was in! Still is in! Feli called me to tell me he passed out and hasn't eaten since yesterday after consuming mass amounts of chocolate and ice cream, and he detests ice cream! He'll only eat gelato! He apparently was told by Feli that talking to you would make him feel better, and it just made him a hundred times worse since I heard YOU HUNG UP ON HIM?"

"Please-"

"THE TRUTH BLOODY WELL HURTS, DOESN'T IT?" Arthur was pulled into Alfred's arms, and hugged, having sweet comforting words whispered into his ears, his green eyes coated with tears that wouldn't fall.

Antonio wiped his eyes, and smiled solemnly. "Lovi's my friend. I have a responsibility as Lovi's friend to comfort him, and thank you… for making me realize that. And Alfred, good luck with getting Arthur to calm down… I apologize" Antonio got up, hugged Arthur, and walked out the door, his steps brisk and hurried.

* * *

Miguel decided to stick up to Francis. The blonde he'd adored so much, and he knew that part of his heart still loved. He had to put down the line. He had this whole jumble of feelings and passion and disgust for the man…

I'm not yours, he had to say. I'm proudly Antonio's.

Francis smiled at him, and waved. He puffed his chest out. Why couldn't he be just a bit taller? Or bigger? He was just so small, it did a lot of damage to his moral.

"Francis. I- I'm not yours and you have n-no right to do anything to me anymore. I'm going out with Antonio now." Miguel faltered as Francis's smirk was directed at him. Orale. He loved Antonio. No, bad heart. No fluttering. He loved Antonio.

How come he couldn't get his heart to sop fluttering? Francis was just another sexy French pervert. His brand of sexy French pervert no less…

"Miguel, that's good for you. Stealing someone else's rightful man and sending that defenseless person into despair over l'amour, I'm just so proud." Francis leaned in close, his breath tickling his ear. Miguel began to cuss in Spanish.

How dare that French bastard seduce him like this! He felt strange, like he still wanted this. But the stupid pervert was- was disgusting and he was just so… no, these feelings had to stop. Why had he broken up with Francis in the first place? To get away from this- this… It was so wrong…

"By the way, Miguel, you're now appointed as Mexico, since I despise the place. And so does Antonio. Although Mexico City is beautiful in spots, it can't compare to Tenochtitlan. Spain was so foolish with that colony, it rebelled… But we won't hint towards that…"

"Dammit!" He ran off with a red face. Stupid French pervs! Why couldn't they realize he was a taken man, a man in love? A man in love with two…

* * *

**A/N: NO! YES! Wait, what? Okay, so you've been waiting, I've been waiting, we all know what I'm about to say. The answer to the question you've all been waiting for with bated breath…**

**The answer is… PASTA! The first to decode this, you will get a one shot written just for you, curtsey of moi. ****And if you are sitting there confused, then you need to read my author's notes.**

**Edit: Formatting fixed.**

**Lovino: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SO DAMN DEPRESSING?**

**Arthur: Why was I shaking my hips like a... a...? Why?**

**Alfred: And this is why we are just so happy that AllenWalker4ever isn't the owner of Hetalia.**

**Arthur: YOU thought it was attractive.**

**Alfred: If you came up to me wearing a clown suit and started shaking your ass I would think it was adorable. I think it's you I have to blame.**


	7. insertgushytitlehere

_Matthew Williams_

_S-Class_

_Country: Canada_

_Favorite Weapon: Kumajiro, maple syrup, pancakes_

_Other: Timid, and often forgotten. However, he is confused with America, his brother. He is friends with Cuba, and has pleasant relations to France and Britain. He is annoyed by Alfred often, and he hates being ignored. The recent winter Olympics made him very happy._

* * *

_"He said, son, have you seen the world?"_ Arthur strummed softly. His head hurt, his heart hurt. His friends were in pain, he didn't know what to think. He just wanted to play and play, and play. He realized that through all of this, everyone seemed to have forgotten about Subsidal. They practiced on their own, and they came together to play once and a while.

But with all of this, and the drama, everyone seemed to have forgotten that they hadn't had a real gig in so long, and Arthur just sighed. Was this all just a game?

Would Alfred and he, and all the rest of their friends just be the good 'ol times?

_"What would you say, if I said that you could?  
__Just carry this gun, you'll even get paid."_

He wanted to write his own song, but of course that was off limits right now. Alfred would flip if he started to write one of his own songs, he said he wouldn't after all, but he really, really wanted to…

_"I said that sounds pretty good."_

He sighed. He couldn't continue. He had to. He wanted to write his own song so badly that he was already plucking out a melody on the strings. Alfred or no, he knew what he wanted…

He began to sing, his feelings splayed out on the strings and his vocals, although not as good as Alfred's, showing the brilliance he wished to convey.

_"Sweep me away_  
_On the Wings of night_  
_Dawn is here_  
_The sunrise bright"_

The rhyming wasn't brilliant, the lyrics weren't amazing, but the ability to play something he could literally call his own was something that Arthur was proud to possess.

_"My heart is cold,_  
_Your smile warm,_  
_My spirit's dead,_  
_Your eyes; they burn"_

He felt his guitar pick start to give, it was old anyways, so he dropped it and used his fingers instead. The regular notes he hit with his thumb, while the real high notes he caught with his index finger.

_"I always hated rain,_  
_Quick and unexpected,_  
_But when you rained down,_  
_I was left unprotected"_

He liked that tidbit. He began to sing what he decided would be the chorus.

_"Wash away,_  
_Who I used to be and_  
_Who I am today_  
_Leave me for all eyes to see!"_

He smiled in despite of himself. Arthur had always been pessimistic anyway, but he felt something just coming off his chest. He really did love music. He could be himself, just so open, no secrets, nothing.

_"You are my world,_  
_I can't live without you,_  
_You are my sun,_  
_Life is dull without you_  
_You are my rain,_  
_I can't be clean without you"_

Arthur heard the dorm door click, and he continued smiling as he felt a hand on his shoulder, gentle and caring. He heard a new voice join in, as it so often did when he played, but instead of being annoying he just went with it, and he continued along with the now duet.

_"The tears, they fall"_ Arthur heard him sing the next line, and Arthur took in stride.

_"You catch them.  
__You stay standing tall,  
__And I support you"_

Alfred seemed to pick up the jist of the song, and began singing the next lines.

_"And when you leave,_  
_I don't want you to go,_  
_I'll hang on to your sleeve,_  
_I don't want it to show"_

Arthur picked up the rhythm for the chorus, which Alfred understood was starting, and he didn't add anymore lines and just let Arthur continue in the spot light.

_"I always hated rain,_  
_Quick and unexpected,_  
_But when you rained down,_  
_I was left unprotected"_

_"Wash away,_  
_Who I used to be and_  
_Who I am today_  
_Leave me for all eyes to see!"_

Alfred pulled Arthur a little farther back, so he rested on Alfred's chest. Arthur complied, not minding as it wasn't anymore uncomfortable to play.

_"You are my sky_  
_I can't fly without you,_  
_You are my moon,_  
_Night is dark without you,_  
_You are my rain,_  
_I can't be me without you!"_

Alfred began singing again, and it wasn't what he expected. He'd been literally interrupted by Alfred.

_"Wash-"_

_"Away!"_

_"Drain-"_

_"Away!"_

_"There goes my feelings…"_ Arthur almost grumbled. Alfred laughed a little, but quietly.

_"A boat on an azure sea,_  
_How far I'd go to be,_  
_With you… since_  
_I always hated rain"_

The guitar faded out, his thumbs getting worn out. Arthur sighed, and smiled at the blonde he was leaning into to.

"You said you wouldn't write anymore, Artie! You insisted that you had to finish that other one you were making… I swear, you are just too fickle for me sometimes."

"Wanker, I can write whenever I want to. Whether we use it or not is up to you" Arthur blew Alfred a kiss and battered his eyes lashes in mockery. "Faggot"

* * *

Antonio, who knew that he had to face his best friend, his once love, his still love, the most important person to him in the world right then… He had to face him. They'd both cried innumerable tears over it, he couldn't get the will to admit that he was still stinging from Lovino's last words to him.

"_I was so worried! Feli didn't know what- why you were acting so weird, and I thought, that since you wouldn't talk to me that maybe you were mad at me or something and I'm so relieved!"_

"_I was."_

"…_Lovi, what did I do? Was it something I said?"._

"_I… l-l-l-l-l-l…I goddamn fucking hate you right now! You don't get anything! You should have told me, hell, I should've been the first person you introduced your new friend to! I wouldn't have minded! I would hate his guts, but I already hate Ludwig's and I let him get too close to comfort to my brother, so what's the matter?"_

"_Then you went and decided to go out with him, and there he goes, sauntering off to me to tell me that I have to back off since you're his, and that since you're going out I should stop butting into your business! Whatever the hell that means! And whenever I try to talk to you, you say you're busy and-"_

It had hurt. Almost as bad as the first time.

"_What the hell are you talking about, you bastard? I don't give a damn, whatever you have to say to me isn't important in the least! I don't give a shit about you and your feelings, so get out of here!"_

Lovino had the ability to make Antonio so happy he thought he was going to explode, and also make him hurt so badly that he wanted to die. He thought, that maybe somehow, if he stopped loving Lovi that the pain would stop, that if he just went with someone else, and he did like Miguel and was thrilled to be asked out by him, that he could somehow forget about Lovino.

Obviously he could judge just by the emotions he was still experiencing that it hadn't worked at all. He rubbed his eyes. Dammit. Lovino just had this hold on his heart that wouldn't break, no matter how hard he chipped at it. He sighed.

This wouldn't do. He had to talk to Lovino. The cell phone was out of his pocket and into his hand before he realized he'd pulled it out. The number was dialed instantaneously.

"Ciao? Lovino can't come to the phone right now, ve"

"Feli?" The cheerful voice he'd recognize anywhere.

"Spain-nii, forgive me for this." Click.

He blinked at his phone. Feli just… hung up on him? He knew he'd hurt Lovi, but Lovi got over things quickly, and Lovi didn't care all that much about him, he'd stated that he was merely feeling dejected over the fact he hadn't told him…

Then again, Arthur didn't lie. If Lovi had been crying, that was a whole nother story.

His phone rang. He looked at the number. It was Lovi, surprisingly. Probably just Feli to apologize for hanging up on him.

"Hola!" He said, as cheerfully as he could muster. Feli usually hated doing mean things to people.

"Bastard, you have no right to cheerfulness. Wipe that fucking grin right off your face." the voice was unmistakably not Feli's. That could be none other than Lovino.

"Lovino?" He squeaked, pleasantly surprised but also in favor of hanging up before his heart was wrenched out of his chest by the Italian on the other end. Again.

"Antonio. I told Feli not to hang up on my fucking phone without my damned permission, and I was half tempted to let you go, but you must've had a reason to be calling me, so spit it out and make it fast." He sounded annoyed, and also out of breath.

"I wanted to talk to you, that's why. I heard something about you and Miguel fighting over me, and I wanted to know what they meant." Antonio knew that he was very good at bullshitting people, and especially himself. He hated it.

"That's it? That's why you fucking called? I should have let you go, then, you bastard!" Lovino's thumb, he betted, was resting over the hang up button he had no choice but to say something to make that thumb disappear from its resting place instead of push it.

"That's not all!" he attempted. He doubted it worked.

"Then?"

"I just really need to work this out between us, you're my best friend, you were right, I shouldn't have been such a jerk about this, I'm sorry…" He hoped that worked, at least.

"Tomato bastard, I have no intentions of working anything out with someone who doesn't fucking care about me. I don't give a shit about you, you don't give a damn about me, we're even; aren't we?"

"But I do… please don't hang up on me!" He was pleading now, and he was feeling his heart break into smaller and smaller pieces. But the moment, tense with despair on his side at least, was ruined by a little ting. Which meant he got a text message.

"What was that?" Lovi asked carefully.

"I just got a text message. Mind if I check it, Lovino?"

"Do whatever you like, bastard."

He pulled his cell phone away from his ear and looked at it. 1 new message. He checked it without hanging up, he was very careful not to. In the background he could hear Lovi and Feli talking.

"Did he hang up on you again? Do you need a hug?" Feli was saying. He opened the message.

_**Antonio, I know there's even a song about this, and it sucks just about as much as what I'm going to say, but I realized I can't keep forgetting my feelings. I love you and all, but I can't keep running away from something I just realized. **_

_**I have to square things out with Francis before I can be a decent boyfriend, so we have to break up. I don't blame you or anything. I just feel awful for bullshitting you.**_

He surprisingly didn't feel a thing from Miguel's sudden text message break up. He typed back an _**OK I understand, don't feel bad**_. He turned his attention back to the now arguing Italian brothers.

"Sorry about that. Had to reply, it was sort of urgent. Gracias for waiting" He said. A few cackles later.

"What was it about, ve?" Feli apparently had stolen the phone.

"Oh, nothing. Miguel broke up with me 'cause he needs to straighten out his feelings." Feli gave a surprised squeak.

"What did he just say, Fratello! Give me my phone! Yes, dammit! It's mine! Yours has fucking pink flowers!" Came after a few phone struggling noises.

"I'd like it if I could finish my conversation with Lovi, Feliciano" Antonio scolded. Lovino was soon returned to the phone.

"Bastard. What did the text say?"

"Miguel broke up with me." Antonio started humming the song that Miguel had mentioned briefly. "Why does it matter?"

"HE BROKE UP WITH YOU?"

The shriek was not expected.

"Lovino, are you okay? Did something happen? Did Feli try to make you wear a dress? Do you need to go to the hospital or something?"

Antonio heard happy mumbling in the background.

"Then I guess I can spit it out without feeling like shit. He probably already said it to you anyways, so… Damn, how many times have I tried to say this and failed?" Lovino was starting to sound melancholy. Antonio didn't know if he should be worried or not. "Antonio, I…"

"Lovi, don't say anything you don't have to! Sometimes it's better not to know!" He knew he was jumping to conclusions. He knew he was probably wrong about what he was sure the Italian was going to say.

That he didn't want anything to do with him, that they shouldn't be friends, that he knew about Antonio's feelings all along and didn't want to deal with him, that this fight should end their friendship once and for all. So many terrible endings to that sentence that he didn't want Lovi to say it.

"I convinced myself I had to fucking tell you! Don't make me go back on my word, dammit!" Lovino sounded really pissed at his interruption.

"But Lovi, you're the most important person in my life, you've been my best friend and I don't want anything to change that! I want to be by your side, and be your friend, and I don't want anything to come between us anymore!" Antonio choked back the tears as he felt his feelings pour out like a waterfall.

"I want to be around you, and see bad 80s movies with you, and listen to you cuss me out for being so dumb and eat your cooking that nobody knows about 'cause you hide your talent and say that Feli makes it, and tell you things about myself that I can't face with but you always seem to make so much more simple, and… be with you."

The tears that fell were just added to the many that had been shed. They never seemed to subside. Tears never seemed to be as subsidal as they were supposed to be.

"'Tonio, you are such a dumbass. Damn, I can't believe you! Fine then, I really feel that I should say this in person. Meet you at the park?" Lovino sounded like he was crying too. Antonio was glad though, that whatever it was Lovi wanted to say, it was important enough that it had to be said to him in person. Saying it into a phone wouldn't do.

He threw on the jacket he had come to wear everywhere, and ran out of his house, feeling the wind and chill double cross him, making him fly and making his heart sink.

* * *

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Alfred answered the darned phone with a sad sigh. Arthur was ignoring him, and he didn't know what exactly to do to fix that little problem.

"ALFRED! I can't believe myself!" Miguel squeaked. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I broke up with Antonio!" The Hispanic was definitely crying and squeaking and he sounded almost as awful as his words were.

"WHAT?"

"I know, I really love him and I feel like shit for breaking up with him, but I had to. I just need to get some problems dealt with."

Alfred looked at the phone he almost dropped and thought about his feelings, about everything. Gilbert and Matthew and him were all fighting to keep them together, and now Miguel goes and ruins it. Even without some of the not so helpful pushes he'd heard Arthur planning. What was their hard work for?

"What problems?" he asked, hiding his annoyance.

"I think I'm not over Francis yet! You got to help me! I felt like I was cheating on Antonio and it made me feel like shit!"

Oh, that made more sense.

"If you haven't gotten over Francis yet, I don't think you ever will. Most people break up with Francis and never look back. You're regretting it, huh?"

A choked sob. What was with this? Why couldn't things be straightened out, for once? Alfred sighed. America was always causing problems. Mexico was always crying to America. Spain always was stuck in the middle of things. Southern Italy was always going to be undermined by the Mafia.

That was just how it worked. The problems never seemed to subside. They stuck, stalwart in their quest not to be subsidal.

"Miguel, talk to Francis. Tell him that you still love him. He's a sucker for l'amour, and you know he wants you back in some way. Show him that you are just so much better than Arthur, or just get it out and walk away."

"Why is it never easy?"

"Don't ask me. Let Antonio go. If you don't love him enough to get over Francis, it isn't worth it." Alfred felt like a betrayer, but it was the best advice he could give. He grimaced. Arthur… hopefully someday in the end everything was okay, and nothing was screwed up and everything started to piece together like a puzzle.

"I love him a whole fucking lot! I don't want to love Francis! He's hurt me so many times that I can't afford another scar! He's got problems I just can't deal with!"

"Miguel, you did the right thing. It might hurt, but you know it was right. Go call Antonio and tell him that you came to terms with how you feel. You informed him that you still loved him, right? Tell him that you know what you need to do now, and that you came to terms. I have to do that too."

"You can't possibly ask me to tell Antonio that… I can't love him anymore?" Miguel was certainly creating a mini swimming pool in his house now. Alfred felt like shit. Why? Why? This was why he never believed in a higher entity.

"Yea, that's the only way it will work. Be heroic, 'kay buddy?" He said. He hung up after a shaky goodbye, and knew he realized what he had to do. The same thing as Miguel. He had to confront Arthur.

Scary as that might be. He had to. He'd know since fall, and it was now winter, that he'd loved Arthur and he knew that no matter how much Arthur might love Francis or whoever, he couldn't rely on doubt to make his decisions for him. Arthur was everything he wanted, and the memory of the brit kissing him back just made the thought more clear.

Arthur had to know. Before it was too late, like Miguel and Antonio. He said earlier that he was never going to let something like that fight to come between them now, but he'd gone back on his promise, and that was very unheroic.

This time, he was going to keep it. His promise. You can't give up your world.

Like Arthur had sung; you are my world, I can't live without you.

* * *

Lovino blew on his hands to keep them warm. His eyes were red and puffy, but the tears had dried up. Finally, he'd get his chance to say what he needed to.

He was skipping student council; he would never know why he'd been appointed vice president when he spent so much time ditching council. He looked at the cappuccinos he'd made. They were already cold, but who cared?

"Lovi!" The head of curly black hair bobbed nearer. He looked up and gave a slight smile. He hated smiling, but it felt really good right then. He'd finally get a load off his chest.

"Tomato bastard. Since you were going to take forever, I wasted some time by making cappuccino. Take it, and like it." He said, handing the now cold drink over to Antonio.

"Yay! I love your cappuccinos. They're better than Feli's." He took the cup and chugged half of it right down.

"Don't drink it all at once, bastard."

"But I'm thirsty, Lovi. And they're really good."

Lovino sighed, and grabbed the Spaniard's hand, pulling him down on the bench next to himself. It was silent afterwards, they both downing their cold and creamy drinks with vigor.

"You had something to tell me?" Antonio said, breaking the silence.

"Yea, dammit, and I was having a good time drinking this in silence. You had to bring that up. Thanks a lot, bastard."

The flinch was obvious. The hurt was showing even more.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't tell me… maybe we'd both be better off having me not know, you know?" He was trying to back out of it now. Lovino stood up, knowing that he, being Italian, wanted to make a fuss out of things.

It was the Italian way.

"Well, stand up too, bastard. I'll be damned if I have to stand up and you don't."

"but-"

"I have to tell you, and you have to be standing to hear it. Now stand, dammit."

"Lovi…" He stood up, and stared at his feet. Antonio didn't have the guts to look him in the eye. He must've thought it was something else entirely. All the better. More shock.

"Look me in the eyes. I want to see your eyes." Lovino demanded, and Antonio complied. His eyes were showing the pain he felt. Lovino knew it was selfish but he wanted to see that pain clear away in an instant.

All because of him.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I…" his determination started to falter. Just that one word would work… "l-l…" Just that one word would fix everything…

Antonio grabbed Lovino, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't say it! I love you too much to lose you! I really, really love you so just reconsider this whole thing… please… I'm begging you. You make me happy, and I always want to be around you, so just… please…" Antonio buried his nose, which was awfully cold, into the familiar crook in Lovino's neck that he always liked to stick his nose.

Lovino laughed. The idiot. He was absolutely clueless.

"I think you really want to hear what I have to say then, 'Tonio. 'Cause damn you bastard, you beat me to it."

"Huh?"

"You're really dense. Really fucking dense."

"But-"

"And what I was trying to say was I l-love you, you idiot."

"…what? Lovi?" Antonio removed his nose from that crook, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I-I love you, and every time I tried to say that I ended up screaming at you. Dammit, those stupid words are fucking hard to get out."

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" Antonio hugged him again, twice as hard. "I don't think it's all that hard!"

"For you, bastard" Lovino grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I made you wait, and wait, and pissed, and now you either love me or you still hate me. Now onto the next question. Francis and Miguel haven't been squared away yet. Neither have Arthur or Alfred. Comment on how you want this to possibly end up, and you'll get positive responses. **

**Another totally unrealted thing, This is sorta pretyped so stuff in my life usually isn't in here. But since I feel like it, I'll tell you. I've just started a new important part of my life, kudos to however knows, and it's influencing my writing. Made me start a new fic, too. Called Tree House, and I'm putting it up sometime soon... Since I feel guilty to France. **

**...Apparently I have a lot of dialogue, and not enough prose. What do you think?**

**No one answered correctly, so I am NOT giving anyone the freebie oneshot. Sorry guys, too late. ****As usual, guess the songs, name songs you'd like, et cetera.**

**One more thing. This is my longest story yet, with 23234 words, and 50 pages. Congratulations, AllenWalker4ever! Yes!**

***Does happy dance***

**EDIT: Formatting fixed. OMG. Finally, right?**

**Arthur: She doesn't own Hetalia.**

**Alfred: But I own Arthur.**

**Arthur: GO DIE, YOU BLOODY GIT!**


	8. It's a Chupacabra!

_Gilbert Bielschimt_

_S-Class_

_Country: Prussia_

_Favorite Weapon: anything that causes bodily harm._

_Other: Has one of the biggest egos on the planet, not to mention a hatred of Russia. He had skirmishes with Hungary and Austria, but for some reason he is deeply in love with Canada, who his country has absolutely nothing to do with. Is the only person who remembers Canada, because everyone else forgets him. Calls Germany "Bruder" and "West" affectionately. _

* * *

Matthew was worried. His life had been going smoothly and without problems. Alfred, however, was in deep shit when it came to Arthur. Arthur was either ignoring, teasing him, or yelling the shit out of him. He was hot, cold, and moody all over.

Which meant his best friend was all but pulling his hair out. Alfred had confided in him that they had kissed, twice, and this was probably some sort of twisted revenge Arthur had come up with, but Matthew knew Arthur well enough to notice that he seemed more confused than anything.

Gilbert grabbed his hand, and gave it a squeeze. "Don't fret, Mattie. Al's okay, just fucked up in the brain 'cause Artie keeps giving him the slip. Nothing we can do to fix their relationship now."

"I suppose…" Matthew sighed. Gilbert kissed him softly. And then again, not so softly.

"We sure did a lot of help to get them together" Gilbert rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"We said we would help but all we did was nothing. Alfred has to fix it himself now, I suppose." Matthew sighed, but he felt Gilbert's warm hand squeeze his a little harder as if to say don't be sad.

"Who said we couldn't still help?" Gilbert exclaimed. Matthew almost jumped at how loud it was.

"Maybe we could still help…" Matthew agreed, although still a little shocked.

"Yes! We'll get them together before long, I promise! Anyways, I'm too awesome to let my most adorable boyfriend get too depressed. Let's go get ice cream, I'm hungry. So is Gilbird." He grinned as the yellow chick peeped.

"Okay." Matthew grinned back. "It's cold out, but for some strange reason I'm feeling more than ready for some"

They laughed.

* * *

The king of currently being kind of rather evil sat on his throne. He sighed, and ran his hands through his sandy blonde mop. His throne was his bed. He needed to get Alfred off this emotional railroad and back on his feet.

Arthur stood up, hating the cold air that surrounded him on instant. Why couldn't they afford a heater? That was the life of the stranded and poor high school senior.

Alfred was just in the other room, playing video games. He needed to talk, get Alfred's mind off of this whole thing. Miguel had been sulking and miserable; Lovino had gone back to his normal self. Alfred; he'd been teasing off the hook. He felt almost bad, but it was so fun…

"Hey, Alfred." He leaned on the doorway, a smirk gracing his mouth.

The glassed teen's attention was on him immediately. "Arthur! Seriously, what the hell?"

The game controller had been dropped, and the fellow blonde was next to him in a second. Alfred was glaring and smiling at the same time. Rather scary. Arthur just kept on smirking, even if he had to look up to meet Alfred's usually bright blue eyes.

"We're having a Christmas assembly at school before break. We haven't had a gig in forever, we should hook some time in the pep rally before there's no space left. Everybody loved you guys last year, so we should be able to get in." He said, hoping Alfred would brighten up at his suggestion. And he knew the American a bit too well, as it worked.

"You're right! We haven't had a really good gig in five hundred million years! I have to call Mattie and Kiku and maybe we can go talk to Principal Seneca, if he's not with Arlik…"

Seneca was their womanizing, loyal, cheerful, bright minded, and respected principal. The fact he was gay with their History teacher made no difference. However with Arlik, said history teacher, it made everyone respect him much more. Arlik was quiet, but when he got mad only Seneca could shut him up. Usually with some sort of public display of affection.

Whenever outside high schoolers ask why they were so openly a school with so many gays, they said it was because the principal was gay as well. Mostly it was because it was safe from gay bashers and bullies for that very reason. Homophobes knew about the whole thing too.

Which is why no questions were asked about Antonio and Miguel's brief relationship, or Matthew and Prussia's. Like how none were asked about Arthur's crush on Alfred, or Alfred's rather random kissing him.

"Good luck, you might just have to deal with Arlik too." Arthur said, before deciding that his brain was going into lockdown and he was just going to do what he pleased.

His arms wrapped around Alfred's neck, pulling the blonde down. The glasses were pulled off with questing hands. The demesnes between them were invaded by voracious mouths.

Arthur smiled as Alfred finally realized that he was kissing him, and that he was kissing back. Alfred's hand ran through his hair, pulling his mouth closer, into a deeper kiss.

They disconnected slowly, hesitant to break it. But air was a necessity.

"Okay, what was… that?" Alfred asked Arthur just smirked in return. The glasses-less teen furrowed his eyebrow, and took the reins right out of Arthur's hands. Alfred resumed kissing him, each so quick that he was begging for another second.

The younger blonde pushed Arthur down back on his bed, and let his hands run over his now heating up body. Arthur himself had to admit that it felt good, and like it was how it was supposed to be. Their bodies fit with each other, despite Alfred being obviously bigger.

Another break for air was needed.

"Heh, I guess now we're even. Alfred" Arthur pulled Alfred down next to him, from his perch on top of the blonde.

"I didn't start it this time, Arthur" Alfred grabbed for his hand. Arthur handed it over, letting Alfred's bigger one surround his own.

"I admit I did." Arthur could tell he was blushing up to his bloody ears, now that his brain had kicked back in. "But can't dorm mates kiss each other for absolutely no reason?"

"I didn't think so… I think you wanted to. But hey, if you didn't, how would I know since you initiated it?"

"What are you talking about, it's you I was sure that didn't want it."

"I already kissed you once before. Why would I not want it a second time?"

"Because you're totally crushing on someone, as Feliks likes to say."

"Feliks's a gay stereotype! And how would you know if I was crushing on someone, even if I admit I am?"

Arthur scoffed. They hadn't moved, but he got the feeling someday or another he'd spit out that he had a crush on the blonde.

"Because you blush whenever they say your name, and you are always trying to be around them? And you like it when people call them your, I dunno, boy toy? Seriously, it's a little obvious." He snorted for good measure.

"What? You're saying I like Kiku?" At least he picked up that much. Alfred rolled over, and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Exactly"

"But I, like, so totally don't, like what Feliks says!"

"Oh, but you admitted you were crushing on someone."

"And? Who says it's Kiku?"

"I do."

"But what if it wasn't? If it was Francis, or Miguel, or Antonio or you even?"

Arthur just blinked. Then blinked again. What?

"WHAT?"

The door slammed open with ferocity. Their landlord, even scarier than the landlady, gave them both a glare.

"I thought my wife told you two to keep it down. And no more screaming. And definitely you better not be even thinking about sex, you faggots."

They nodded shakily.

"Why don't I get started on that gig?" Alfred said.

* * *

Kiku waved to the brunette from the bed. It was a Saturday morning, and he was sore. The person waved back, after scooping up the kitten that had been running around the room. They left with a smile.

Kiku sighed once they were out the door, and leaned up. Boy, was his head pounding. He grabbed the bottle of aspirin that they had been kind enough to place there, knowing that he'd be sore. They had messed up almost the entire room last night anyways.

How was he supposed to tell Jones-san and all the others about Hercules? How was he supposed to say, "Hey, I'm sleeping with a senior, one that's vaguely related to Principal Seneca-sama and Vargas-Nissans? Yea, and he hates Otto-san, and he adores way too many cats, and even though he's probably only with me for the sex, I really think I'm in love with him?"

How would Jones-san react? How would Bonnefoy-san react? How would Kirkland-san react? They were all scary, but they were in order from least to greatest on the fear spectrum. Kirkland-san would absolutely freak, and probably come after him. No, Kiku couldn't let anyone know…

The whole thing was a scandal, and Kiku knew all of his friends wouldn't be understanding of that.

And he was supposed to be in a happy relationship with Vash-kun… Well, Vash-kun was after he'd dumped Otto-san, Roderich-san, Elizaveta-chan, and during his crush on the rather innocent Jones-san. Alfred-kun was very adorable, but he didn't feel anything deep for him, nor Vash.

Only Hercules. He wondered why that was.

Someday he'd find out.

* * *

Francis listened to his phone ring. It was a Saturday night, and it was cold, and they were finally, FINALLY, on a break. Thanksgiving had come. They still had three more hellish weeks of snowbound school to deal with until winter break.

Antonio wasn't picking up. Francis had gone to the pharmacy last week to stock up on drugs, and he had yet to apologize for the rather rowdy night of pleasure that screwed up Antonio's feelings, causing Lovino and Arthur's rather heartbreak and chaos.

Apologize, and thank. Francis had to go to rehab again over winter break, so hopefully he wouldn't have another relapse. His parents were worried, and calling almost everyday, even though he had to keep conniving them that he was alright.

When he was little, they didn't give a shit. He practically lived at Antonio's house. Gilbert was his neighbor, so he ran over to either of them whenever something happened to him, or his parents were fighting. He hated being dependant on them, forcing them to live with him and his problems.

He had to pay his parent's bills, and to scrounge up enough money, he'd become a prostitute. The sex was either very good, or very bad, but he'd developed an addiction to it, as children get a habit like chewing on their nails or pencils.

Antonio was the first to know. Francis had forced himself on 'Tonio, and at the rather tender age of ten, Antonio knew what it was like to be date raped. 'Tonio was just too forgiving.

Gilbert knew because Antonio told him. Antonio told his parents, too. His parents forced him out of school, and into a mental asylum. They gave him treatment, but he had to stay there for a whole 3 years. Which is why he was twenty one, and Antonio and Prussia were only barely eighteen.

Which is why he could acquire beer whenever he wanted.

But that was all history. Because Antonio finally picked up.

"Hola! I'm sorry, I was with Lovino-"

"Then, please continue~" Francis purred into the phone.

"Continue what… si! I remember now! Miguel came around saying he was looking for you, and that he really needed to talk to you-"

"Forgive the interruption. No. I will not say a word to him." I might say something I regret. Hate and Love were both passionate emotions. "He's hurt Lovino, he practically double-crossed you, caused general chaos, he made Arthur explode on you, I heard… Why should I?"

"He's your ex-boyfriend, you have to! As you like to say, his feelings of L'amour are going to waste!" Antonio was waving his free hand, he bet.

"They may rot. I hate the bastard." As he said before, very passionate emotions. Difficult to differentiate.

He could almost hear the hand stop waving, and Antonio start to get annoyed. "You'd never deny him a good free round, Francis. Especially since I know how much you despise those pills."

"That's not the same as acknowledging his feelings for me. It's more alike to getting a prostitute."

"Francis, you started this, really. It was you who knocked down the domino, unintentionally. You should at least apologize for almost raping him, tell him why you did it, and then maybe all your problems will get solved. And you really should end this. Especially if you actually love Arthur." Yes, did he actually love Arthur?

"I will replace the dominos as I knocked them down, but unfortunately, one domino will stay laying down unless it decides to get up itself and carry on with life. I will not deal with Miguel. I will not." I don't know what to say, what to tell him anymore.

"Everyone else involved already picked themselves up, and it's just him who's lost. The rest of us know where to go!"

"Then he may get up on his own anyway. I will not give in. Thank you for helping me out and being a faithful friend, but I refuse. Goodbye" I'm lost too, he wanted to say, but he couldn't get the words out of his throat.

Click.

Francis felt everything beginning to reweave itself, without him.

* * *

Ludwig decided hat even though he was off the river of denial, Feli wasn't. Or Feli was and Feli was just not mentioning it, or something. So confrontation would be needed.

He needed to come out and say it. Simply. "I love you, Feli. Go out with me, officially?" Since they were already something like that, even though it wasn't established.

"Doitsu! Fratello said he's not coming home until late today! He has student council duties for the Christmas pep rally." Feli said, jumping him out of his thoughts. The arms were already around him, and he realized their mouths had already connected for a millisecond and he decided to settle on feeling lightheaded.

"That's okay, actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Ve? What is it, Ludwig?"

"Uh, well…" dammit, this was always harder than he anticipated it. But then again, he was out of denial, so it was coming out, and he was saying it. "I wanted to know, would you like to go out with me?"

There. Now he felt ten times better.

"YES!" Feli's squeal was inevitable. He knew it was coming before he even asked the question. He sighed, but that couldn't stop the smile. Feliciano was his.

And Ludwig wasn't intending to give him up.

* * *

Tapping his pen to the clipboard, Lovino watched the proceedings of the decoration committee with a glare. He never knew why exactly he chose to join student council, as he wasn't very good at anything really, but the fear he inspired kept the committee on the job and there were no slackers, so he felt as if he was doing just fine.

The only thing he despised was how the people would ask him insane questions, like…

"Is it straight?"

…that. You know how dirty that could sound if he was pervert like Francis? He turned his glare onto the innocent party planner, then nodded after carefully inspecting the banner in question.

"Thank you, vice prez."

How he ever got to be vice president, he could not say.

"LOVINO!" Ah, more idiots. He turned his glare onto the newest voice, and then it softened as he saw his friend, and his… not-so-friend.

"Arthur." He acknowledged, and ignored the pouting American beside him. Arthur smiled.

"Working hard, even on weekends?"

"That's the life of a fucking vice president. It sucks."

"I decided not to run, because I thought I'd be stuck doing something like this. We wanted to know where Principal Seneca is, we want to see if we can play at the pep rally. We could play for five minutes, or however long as needed."

"Subsidal is finally not sitting like a fucking duck? Good for you" Lovino rolled his eyes, and pointed to the door with his thumb. "He's talking to Arlik in his office."

"Thank you." Arthur grabbed the plain out pouting, sulking, and gloomy after being ignored Alfred. The two blondes left to the office.

Lovino turned back to glaring. Elizaveta would be coming soon with the costume and décor committee, and it would take a turn for the worse. She was bringing Belgium, Seychelles, and various other girls with her. Girls who liked to dress him up in strange and rather inappropriate outfits… Lovino had planned his escape route already.

Alfred dragged a fuming Arthur back out of the office. Lovino turned his attention back to them. Usually it didn't take that short to talk to his grandfather; the bastard who had kids way too young for his age. He was 35, and his grandkids were 17. Seriously. He had to had his first child when he was ten. And his child had to have them when they were 5 or shit.

But their parents were 46, and 57, so Lovino didn't know how this could've possibly happened. His parents were older than his grandfather… who usually would've held Arthur and Alfred in his office for a year before letting them leave.

"Why are you two back already, idiots?" He said, as Alfred dragged Arthur back up to him.

"Because we came in at a bad time!" Alfred said cheerfully. "I think Arthur is going to join a cockblocking club after this."

"Fuck. I told you he was with Arlik. That means: Wait until they are utterly silent, or Arlik is cussing out Seneca before entering."

"He was cussing him out. Mainly because Seneca was molesting him in a place that… Anyways, this is the second time that we've had to deal with this crap. First it was Francis…"

"Fucking Seneca." Lovino rubbed his forehead, and pulled out his schedule sheet. "I'll put Subsidal down for ten minutes, five before the rally starts, and five as it's ending. That means keep playing until everyone leaves. I'll talk to Seneca if he wants more of you guys playing, which I'm sure he does."

"Thanks! This will be epic!" Alfred said, and he continued to drag the muttering brit off.

* * *

Miguel decided that moping since Francis was unavailable and hated him and he still felt lingering love and regret over Antonio was never going to solve anything, and he decided to get a part time job.

The bakery which a cat-loving senior ran was looking for a cleaner, so Miguel went for it. So now he was holding a broomstick. And trying to sweep with cats rubbing up and down his legs. He always liked chickens better.

"They like you." The curly haired man said. He smiled from behind the counter.

"I don't see why, amigo! What do I call you, manager?" Miguel asked softly. The senior never told him his name, just asked questions and handed him a broom.

"My name is Hercules. And that kitten there is Socrates. You seem nice, Miguel."

"I try to be, Hercules! That's a strange name, is it Grecian?" He was trying to be polite, this guy was paying him, after all.

"Yes, it is. So is Socrates. We're both misfits here even with the strange mix of cultures. Italian, German, Spanish, English, Chinese, Swiss… even Japanese."

"I don't see what you mean, I'm the only Mexican here and I'm not a misfit!" Miguel stated.

"I don't have anyone around for me, except one very important person, you see. And they will probably leave me out of disgust."

"I don't see what's disgusting about-" Not when there's Francis and his issues around…

The little bell on the door chimed, and that signaled customers. Miguel picked up Socrates in case they were allergic or something.

Arthur walked in, and smiled slightly and nodded at Miguel. Miguel didn't understand why, since Arthur was out to hurt him he didn't know how long ago. Arthur always seemed out for his head. Hercules motioned to the goods displayed.

"I heard you had Baklava. True?" He drawled, receiving a cup of earl grey tea from Hercules. Apparently he'd been here more than once.

"I made some fresh this morn, do you want some?" He said, pulling out a tray with flaky honey covered pastry type things.

"Yes, I was hired by Lovino to find someone to make some for the Christmas dance in return for our playing there as well."

"I see. How much do you think Lovino will need?" Hercules took Socrates from Miguel's hands and began to stroke him. "The pep rally is next Friday, and the dance is the evening after, correct?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you. Lovino said that for the dance they'd need about a hundred. Think you can make that much?"

"Only if I ditch school. Or take an all nighter, and then ditch school the next day to sleep… but I believe it would be arrangable."

Miguel coughed, and went back to sweeping. Holy shit, were they polite! Please and thank you didn't even cover how they spoke. It made him feel rude! Orale!

"You're welcome" Arthur gave him a few coins, and sat in the corner, talking to something sitting across him that Miguel couldn't see. A chupacabra?

"Oh, and Arthur, can you pass on a message for me?" Hercules called.

"I don't see why not. To whom?"

"Kiku, if you can. Tell Kiku that I would like to see him soon, and to come to my shop sometime"

"Okay, I'll make sure he knows personally." Arthur smiled, made a wild hand movement, and said something to the empty spot besides him.

The blonde left, muttering something about leprechauns. Miguel was even more shocked when the door closed on it's own. It must have been a Chupacabra! This job might cause a few more problems than he earlier thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, everything is straightened out. Life is back to boring. The pep rally had a lot of work put into it, so I wonder how it goes next time. This was a rather uneventful chapter, just character development. ****Kiku, Kiku, Kiku. What is with you? Going out with Switzerland? And how could you go out with Turkey? Just don't pull the "look it comes off" joke on them again.**

***Chupacabra: Mexican mythical beast who ate goats. I have been corrected! Probably spelled completely wrong.**

**Miguel: I swear he was talking to one! It was so totally true!**

**Arthur: It was a leprechaun. And AllenWalker4ever doesn't own Hetalia, as her name isn't Hidekaz, and she doesn't own anything but a word processor and the ability to type italic squirrels.**

**Poland: lol what? I was like, so totally mentioned this chapter. Or was that the one before?**

**Me: Poland. Just wait, you show up later. You and Lithuania are seen doing !*(&^#&*(#^&#*(^!)*(!_*( together.**


	9. Hey, Mr Wonderful

_Miguel Carriedo_

_S-Class_

_Country: Mexico_

_Favorite Weapon: spicy tacos, chilies, grenades, and drive-by shootings._

_Other: Usually very spunky, but lately has gotten rather depressed, over shadowed by America and even Canada. A bit of a Vaquero, but let him hear you call him that. He loved Spain a great lot, but he was tired of the Spanish jerks bossing him around, so he told Spain off, even though Spain had rather forgotten about him. He clings on America for dear life sometimes, when the economy is really bad. And asks for money, and invades his borders, and et cetera._

* * *

The lights were flashing, the murmur of noises in the background, it was none other than their big day. Alfred grinned, watching the eyes on him. Everyone knew Subsidal was playing for ten straight minutes with broken up fives on the side at the pep rally, and truthfully, Alfred believed that they were the talk of the whole school.

But he just loved attention. Arthur, who wasn't used to everyone's eye on him and wasn't a lover of attention, shied behind to avoid being looked at. Kiku was nowhere to be found, probably talking to his older brother China or something. Matthew, well… no one saw him anyways.

"They're crazy! I don't care if we are a band, they can stop google-eyeing us now! Alfred! Stop strutting your stuff, we have work to do" Arthur hissed.

"Principal Seneca said we get to skip class to do warm ups and practice, so we don't have to worry about that-"

"What songs are we playing, exactly?" Arthur seemed determined to find something he hadn't done yet.

"I thought that we should play The Distance, and Time to Wake Up for the main part, and then for the beginning and ending we should play Going Places, and Hollow.

"Yea, yea. What about tuning?"

"I'm all tuned up, and we can all check on Alrik's piano, if Roderich isn't drooling on it."

Arthur snorted. Apparently, Alfred actually got everything he was worried about this time. Well, maybe not everything.

Alfred bumped into someone, and bounced off a broad wide chest. He rubbed his head, and picked up the scattered books and bags that went flying, and held out the bag belonging to whoever it was he hit.

"Watch where you're going, not everyone's as heroic as me so they might beat you up or something-" And then Alfred realized who he was speaking to. Ivan. He felt shivers running down his spine.

"Kolkolkol…"

"Actually, I'm really sorry, man! I should be going now-" Alfred attempted to back out and run away, the guy scared the shit out of everyone in the school except Katrina, who was just… freaky, and part of his posse.

"Alfred, da? You and your pathetic band are playing today, da?" The tall blonde chuckled and his eyes seemed to be giving off a malicious aura.

"It's not pathetic! And who are you to say it is?" Alfred began to glare right back. He knew that Ivan and him were never friends, nor did they ever get along, but calling Subsidal pathetic? Alfred wasn't going to let this guy put him down, or any of his friends. And definitely not his band.

"My own band, Kolbalt, is playing at battle of the bands this year, kol, and we are too good for a pitiful school rally like this. You're awfully amateur, da."

"What do you mean, amateur?" Arthur cut in. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth was in a tight line. Alfred tried not to smile at his best friend backing him up. "We are not amateur, I'll have you know. We are going to battle of the bands this year, and we are going to win. Whether you gits are there or not is no matter to us."

"Spunky, da. But I heard Britain was the beginning of punk rock, so you brits would have an advantage, da." Ivan smiled at him; a cold, calculating smile. "You should join us, kolkolkol kol"

"Hell no! I am loyal to Subsidal ever since I said I was their guitarist, no matter the fact we've been lying low! You ever ask me again, and I'll find a way to make you regret it." Arthur harrumphed, and then left. Alfred burst out grinning.

"Don't mess with him, bro. He'll eat you alive." Alfred waved, and then ran off after the furious brit.

"Kol…" Ivan muttered, and then he turned and left. "They will join us eventually or die, da…"

Toris, his right hand flank man, frowned, looked towards the laughing blonde and the brit, smiled sadly, then followed Ivan.

* * *

Kiku had had been having a good day. He snorted, and decided to go talk to Hercules, since he could always calm a person down. Why would Yao-san decided to do something so rash?

Yao-san was joining Kolbalt! The band had popped out of nowhere, just that day. And they were expected to play at the rally, but Kolbalt decided to steal five of their minutes. Why would his brother join Ivan?

Why?

He sighed, and pushed the bakery door open. Ditching school was bad, but he was furious, and hungry. Hercules was there, and the whole shop smelled like Baklava. Isn't that what they were having for the dance?

"Kiku." Hercules said warmly. Socrates jumped into his arms happily and began purring.

"Hercules-san." Kiku bowed, and resisted the urge to take off his shoes in respect. It was a restaurant, he reminded himself. Even if Hercules lived there.

"There's no need for honorifics, Kiku. We're friends, right?" Hercules gave him another warm smile. Kiku smiled back.

"Of course, Hercules."

The silence that filled both of them was warm, and peaceful. They were both content in each other's presence. Nothing more needed to be said.

Socrates jumped back out of his arms as the door opened.

"Hello? It's me, Toris" The brown haired Lithuanian walked in timidly. "Is Kiku in here?"

"Yes, I am. Nani desu yo?"

"Yao said that he wanted me to talk to you." Toris bowed to him, then sat down at his table.

"About what?"

"He wants you to join Kolbalt. They need a drummer, and we heard you're the best. He said to tell you that Subsidal is just holding you down… And don't glare at the messenger, please" Toris was looking down sadly, and twiddling his fingers.

"I'll have you tell Yao-san that he knew all along what my answer would be. And tell him with grace that I thoroughly say no." Kiku said, his nose tingly from the idea of his gentle loving older brother doing, or asking something like he was now.

"He also told me to say, in his exact words, Love does make a great man a fool" Toris answered, his cheeks pink.

"What do you mean, Toris-san?" Kiku thought that using Toris's real name would be nice to the rather scared looking young man.

"He never explained it to me.. But I believe that he has some sort of liking towards Ivan Braginski." Toris motioned rather wildly.

"Nani?"

"I don't know, I think he does. Along with the Baltics, you know, Estonia, Latvia, et cetera? We all think so. Yao has this abnormal behavior towards him…"

"Are you sure, Toris-san?"

"Yes." The brunette seemed to get more and more uncomfortable.

"Well, tell Yao that Ivan is not someone I will follow, I am dedicated to Jones-san, and Subsidal." Kiku stood up, and motioned for Toris to do the same. Toris, nodded, and practically ran out of the café.

Kiku sighed. Kolbalt was going to cause them some serious problems. Hopefully they all stayed together.

Hercules came around from the counter, kissed him flat on the mouth in a way that sent shivers down his spine, and handed him five boxes of baklava.

"Deliver those to Lovino for me?"

"I will, Hercules." Kiku said, and then he left out the door, the same way as Toris. Kolbalt…

* * *

A cold wind blew, as Antonio had been sent to inform Subsidal that Kolbalt stole five minutes of their ten straight. He shivered. Why did Lovi send him to do such cruel jobs?

"Alfred" He greeted, smiling as cheerfully as he could. Why did the U.K. have to be so cold? Why did he decide to go to this international school anyway? Oh yea, Lovi and Feli were going here to get away from their gay bashing good Christian parents, and he didn't want to deal with his either. Moreover, he wanted to see more of Lovi.

They hadn't been as close as they had when they were children…

"'Tonio! Why are you out here, I know you hate the winter." Alfred gave him a blinding grin. He winced before continuing.

"Lovino wanted me to tell you that Kolbalt, this rival band-"

"We already know about Kolbalt."

Hostile energy was floating in the air. Antonio wondered if they already knew about this, and if he was just wasting his body heat.

"Well, they applied for five minutes of your time-"

"Lovino, that bastard better not have given them any of it!" Alfred was already cracking his knuckles. For some reason, the thought of Alfred even thinking about hurting Lovi made him really pissed. But still, better to set him straight than beat him up, he'd contain more heat that way.

"Alfred, this didn't go through Lovino, this went straight to Estonia." Antonio was glad that he had legible proof as Lovi protection, since he could hurt his friends as well as he could lick his elbows. "Estonia is part of that group of friends that call themselves the Baltics, two of his fellow members in the Baltics are part of Kolbalt. Of course he'd agree."

"What, so they did get our time?"

"Five minutes of your twenty. Estonia told Lovino, who told me to tell you to tell your band." Antonio wondered how many students it took to deliver a message the right people. Apparently four was the magic number.

"Holy shit, they are trying to over shadow us! 'Tonio, this is bad! I have to tell Arthur, we have to bring down Ivan and his freaky band, or else!"

O, why was there never peace? Antonio hurried back inside leaving Alfred to rant, fully aware that December must be the worst month of the year, seconded by January, which was full of dreaded snow and slippery ice.

He hummed his way back to Lovino, where he hugged the smaller teen for warmth.

"Eww! Get off me, you were outside and wet and cold!" He remembered that Italians hate the cold too, and he began resisting the now unavoidable struggling.

"But you're warm…" He whined.

"And I'd like to stay fucking warm, you tomato bastard!"

"We can share…"

"Damn you."

Antonio laughed.

* * *

Dammit. Alfred was gritting his teeth and pulling his hair out with fury as he told the rest of Subsidal about their stolen five minutes. They had ten, but Estonia gave five of them away with no second thoughts.

Arthur was furious. Maybe even more than he himself was.

"Those bloody wankers think they can walk in on the morn, say they have a band, and the next steal our scheduled time? This is pure blasphemy!"

"Calm down, I'm sure there's a decent reason for Yao-san and Ivan-san stealing our time, we just have to go about this calmly-" Kiku attempted to calm Arthur down. Matthew tried the same tactics on Alfred, but Alfred wasn't going to hear it.

"Mattie, you know we've been best friends for five hundred years but this is just selfish and rude, and unfair. Totally unheroic! Villainous!"

Matthew sighed, and picked up the bass he was supposed to play for their now only fifteen minutes. "Keep your head, Alfred. What would America do if he was cornered by meanies?"

"Blast 'em!"

"Immature… What does Arthur see in you that lets him put up with you for longer than a minute?" Matthew played a quiet note, perfect, but very quiet. This was on of the major reasons they gave Matthew an amp. So someone could actually hear him. Alfred, of course, gave his up to Arthur, so he just got the microphone.

Kiku got nothing. But when Kiku played, he was loud enough for everyone to hear, so it didn't matter.

Gilbert stopped by earlier, and had a two minute make out session with a very red Matthew, then left with a wink and a good luck. Kiku seemed to be watching the door for someone to come by. After his mysterious disappearance earlier that day, Kiku had been fidgety.

Strange, Alfred noted. He returned to focusing. He'd better do some vocal warm ups just in case. A hero was always ready, of course.

But he got distracted as a serene sound floated past his ears. Whoa, every time he heard Arthur play, he seemed to get better at playing the guitar.

"Ooooaaaoooh" He did a mini-scale with his voice, reminding himself that they had a concert in front of millions of people today, people who knew them…

And if they screwed up it'd be the most embarrassing thing that would ever happen in their lives. Whoa, again. Things were often overwhelming when they floated near you. Never forget that.

* * *

The chatter of students was nerve wrecking. Matthew gulped down the shivers. Alfred had been totally focused on their mini-concert, but he needed just to spot the self-appointed Prussian and he'd be the same. Just a glance could calm his nerves. Of course he was shivering off the hook and dying of self-consciousness.

He was standing in the auditorium, with a thousand students staring straight at him. Expecting the concert of their lives.

And he was afraid they wouldn't pull it off. Matthew just needed a glance of a Prussian… Where was Gilbert when you really really needed him?

"Ready? Matt, you look like you're dying" Alfred turned around to glance at him. He managed a meek smile, and a small "I'm just nervous."

"Matt, Gil's watching so don't freak out. They are just waiting for something to set them off, and interest them. And our songs are amazing."

"Says you." Arthur growled at him. Something had set Arthur off into a mood, and Matthew knew to stay clear of him already. Not good news if they wanted to have a successful performance. Arthur was just too amazing that they'd sound weak without him. Alfred couldn't pull off the guitar as well as him, no one could.

"Artie, breathe." Alfred reminded him. Arthur huffed. Alfred gave him one of those little smiles that says 'I'm exasperated with you but I love you and I'm here for you whenever you need me'. Matthew knew those smiles. He'd been on the receiving end of them more often than not. Alfred always looked out for all of them.

And he kept all of them in line. Matthew smiled with the confidence that came with thinking about all of their last performances and how many times Alfred had saved them all from crashing and burning.

Their first performance when he almost puked and Alfred pulled him behind stage and talked him out of his stage fright. The second performance with all the comforting smiles he had to give their newest member, Kiku. All the one armed hugs, and grins, and the spill over confidence.

"We can do this. We are not Subsidal!" Alfred said, and Matthew could tell everyone was proud to be there. Alfred just had that presence.

"We will not subside." Matthew whispered, and he checked the audience once again. And he spotted the white hair he'd been looking for, located next to Antonio, Francis, and in front of Ludwig. He was holding a sign, and Matthew could guess what it said. And a big smile crossed his lips.

"Let's do this" Matthew Williams, the bassist of Subsidal, struck the first chord of the first song with pride.

* * *

Arthur was rather torn between the love of performing and running off stage from embarrassment. He played a lot in courtyards and coffee houses, but Principal Seneca, with Arlik's help, set up the lights to make it seem like a real concert.

He might have a cherry red electric guitar in his hands, but he wasn't used to rock concerts. This was his third time playing in one of Subsidal's gigs. The first concert he'd been in, let alone played in. And it was overwhelming.

He loved seeing everyone's awestruck eyes, and their warming smiles. Except for those blasted Kolbalt supporters who were frowning on them. Like they had reason to talk.

He bit his lip to keep his temper in check. He had to focus on playing guitar, this was a concert. Arthur felt the ease of just striking chords, and he felt content and perfect, but sometimes you just have to go with the flow, and not get too caught up.

The song, Hollow, ended a bit too soon for his tastes. But he wasn't expecting what was to come next.

Alfred gave them all a good job look, then tapped the microphone. "Hey guys! We have a song dedication for a rather strange and difficult love square, you will probably find out who you are real quick!"

Alfred turned back to them. "Play The Distance, I'll be doing something a little different with the lyrics, though, so don't freak. And I did have this planned out." He raised his hands in defense from the glare Arthur was giving him. Good. Feel the spears pierce your body. The git should have told them!

Arthur starting playing anyways. Kiku and Matthew didn't seem as doubtful.

_"It's been too long"_ Alfred sung softly. Arthur knew those weren't the lyrics, but he just went with it. _"Just hear me out"_

Kiku patted his drums softly, obviously the song with the new lyrics wasn't the same as the original The Distance. Even though that was a love song as well…

Arthur played as best as he could. He just felt a pull to the song. It had a message, why else would Alfred change the lyrics?

_"I need you here.  
__Don't doubt….  
__Me now."_

Alfred was captivating the audience one by one. Arthur could see it in their eyes. And Arthur knew that Alfred was beaming.

This was more than a performance to him. This was something special.

_"I feel this is more  
__than what it used to be  
__I feel that  
__you're making me leave"_

But now he was getting that bittersweet feeling. The lyrics began poking holes in Arthur's heart. He couldn't help but stretch it just a little, back to when they were fighting, and he'd made… Alfred leave…

_"Don't you know I'm here  
__For you and you alone?"_

He really felt it starting to prick and the pain was shooting up and down his arms. Arthur continued playing. The song isn't even about you and him, it's about Lovino, Antonio, Miguel, and Francis.

_"Why did you steal  
__what was mine and not atone"_

See? Alfred had never had anything stolen from him, especially not by Arthur, so it wasn't even about them.

_"Why did you forget  
__What you already had  
__People are real  
__They're not just some fad"_

He felt the flood waters build up behind his eyes. Maybe if Alfred hadn't been such a good singer then he wouldn't be so damned emotional. Wait, no, if he wasn't Arthur was sure it would be worse.

_"You should know now  
__I can hear you out  
__You try now  
__That you know the words  
__But how does that fix anything"_

He wouldn't start to cry, this was an electric guitar and it could seriously cause some brain damage… and ruin the concert… and Alfred's month…

_"You cannot lie  
__Not even by omission  
__The words will burst  
__Quench our thirst"_

He never lied to Alfred, he never did!

_"Don't you know I've left_  
_You and you alone_  
_Why do you weep?_  
_you're never did atone_  
_Why did you forget_  
_Someone else's pride_  
_People are real_  
_Not a scar you can hide"_

The lines made him feel like he was hit with a hurricane. He'd been doing just that. No denying it. He'd been hiding his past like an ugly scar, and he… never healed from it. It was time to let it go…

Alfred and his past would not lay on his heart like a heavy stone. Alfred was real, and Arthur could seriously screw everything up if he didn't let it go.

_"Now I've taken back  
__What's mine and mine alone"_

Why did that make him feel so much better? Even sarcasm was lost.

_"Why can't you see?_  
_What was yours you atone_  
_Why did you forget_  
_How you hurt him_  
_People are real_  
_A light you can't dim"_

He finished with a soft chord, and dropped his pick on the floor. They weren't the right lyrics, but they were perfectly cruel.

Arthur had a new resolution in mind. He stood up, bowed, and then motioned for everyone else to do the same. He was going to have a good, long, cry after this, but for now, their five minutes in the beginning were over, and as he'd decided, so was the scar he'd been hiding.

* * *

He felt like practically jumping up and down. Alfred could hardly hold in the urge to.

"We rocked their world out there!" He high fived Matthew before giving Kiku a thumbs up. Then he felt his heart skip as beat as he turned to Arthur. Arthur had played, and he'd been amazing as hell, as usual.

"Arthur-" He saw the watery eyes that the brit was currently supporting. "Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Alfred didn't like to go into mother hen mode, but he liked taking care of people. And he hated seeing people cry. So when he saw that water slip over, it wasn't long until he went straight into mother hen mode.

"Arthur, it's okay! Seriously, you did great, but if you were hurt you should've stopped us and said something" He coaxed the brit into a nearby chair in the other room, wanting to make sure they didn't crowd the brit in case that made it worse, and tried to get him to stop crying.

"Seriously, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He hated seeing Arthur so defenseless. The blonde was usually out to bite his head off along with everyone else's. Him crying was just so weird, but he guessed it wasn't as weird as Lovino crying. That usually signals the end of the world, or something happened to Antonio. Or if he's scared, or hurt… then again, maybe Arthur crying was less probable.

"You bloody fucking git, why did you have to go and do something like that? It hurt so fucking bad, you ass!" He wailed, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. Alfred smiled softly at him.

"I know, I should've told you guys beforehand, but-"

"The fucking lyrics! Why the fucking lyrics?"

"Because I couldn't write a new song in one night-"

"Why did you have to change the lyrics?"

"Because I wanted to do something nice for a friend. It's not such a big deal." Alfred didn't know why Arthur was freaking out so badly. It was over anyways.

"It's not to you! Those words didn't sting you like a million needles!" And with this, Arthur furrowed his brow and snatched Alfred's tie. He tugged his mouth down to meet his before Alfred even had a chance to ask what was going on.

It was soft, and less preferably salty. But Alfred was happy about it. They never talked about all the times they'd kissed, but Alfred was considerably happy about them. He was head over heels for the brit, anyways.

And he hoped that Arthur was tripping a little for him… just a little.

But the ultimate moment ruiner walked in the door with a surprised "aru?" Yao Wang wasn't unpleasant, but he was on the bad guy side. Bad guys were not good guys, and therefore it made them freeze like deer before headlights.

"I think… I should go now, aru…" Yao backed away as they flushed redder than Antonio's hand grown tomatoes.

"Don't tell anyone, please" Alfred added. Yao nodded hastily, and ran out the door.

"I'm guessing this rests unsolved." Alfred sighed, watching steam float out of Arthur's ears. He was guessing that they weren't going to be on the best of terms for quite a while.

* * *

Yao wasn't like this normally… But lying to his enemies, he had to convince that his once friends were now enemies… it felt so wrong. Alfred trusted him to keep quiet, but as a member of Kolbalt he had to report anything dealing with Subsidal to Ivan. They were orders, of course.

Ivan, who'd said he would shelter him, heal him until he could stand on his own again, Ivan who he loved. He wanted to see him smile again, because of sunflowers, and not a demented, warped smirk…

Yao sighed, and walked up to Ivan. He furrowed his delicate brow against the pain of lying, and opened his mouth.

He felt the large, warm arms around him, and a hard kiss pressed to his mouth before a soft "Yao, da!" He smiled. These moments made life all the more important.

"Ivan, I have news, aru"

Ivan still held him close, but his tone grew colder. "What news?"

"It seems that Alfred and Arthur are having an affair, aru. They were making out in a room by themselves."

Like Ivan and he just did…

"Interesting tidbit of information, da." Ivan snuggled him for another minute before letting him go and giving him one of those childish yet cruel smiles. "We'll make sure that doesn't work out as well as its going."

I'm sure you will, Yao thought. Ivan was cold, cruel… and childish. He wanted to win, just like a little boy playing ball with his friends.

Only Ivan was cruel enough to shoot whoever stood in his way, or beat them with that bloody metal pipe…

But Yao, against all sense, loved him anyways. And he'd do almost anything for him.

* * *

Lovino stood backstage, watching the preparations for the college cheerleading squad performance. After them was Kolbalt, since Estonia the sneaky bastard, just gave away time to them. He had no real preference towards one or the other, but he was annoyed that all his friends were already on a side. Antonio was with Subsidal on the matter.

But Lovino was torn between the two. He'd never been asked to join a band before. Let alone a good one. So when Kolbalt offered, it was hard to decline. But he said he'd think about it. Mainly because Antonio kept convincing him that he should pick his friends, and he knew that road would probably work out better.

But a band. He could sing, play guitar, and he had some talent on the piano, all of his family was good in the arts. So the idea of joining, and helping out, being part of a band, it was all very attracting to him. But for now, he was staying equal.

Subsidal was amazing he admitted, but he hadn't heard Kolbalt yet. He was expecting to, soon. And he'd decide based on sound, Lovino had decided.

But the idea tugged at his heart strings. A band. A band… He shook his head. Everything was too crazy this year for him to focus on little desires such as that. He had other shit he had to go through, like student council, and grades and getting out of therapy and reorganizing the British Mafia.

Ignore the British Mafia part. He didn't even know if one existed. Lovino smiled. If there wasn't one, he'd put together a ragtag one that would slowly gain fear and domination-

Focus on the pep rally, Lovino. He reminded himself.

The cheer leaders got a standing ovation, and Lovino watched them flip offstage with boredom. Girls were losing his interest quickly. They weren't his thing anymore.

"Time for us to play, da." Ivan chuckled, and Lovino stiffened. That guy was insane. Worse than Francis! And Francis was one of the freakiest people on the planet.

Yao gave him a warm smile, and Lithuania bowed his head. Lovino relaxed. Ivan may have asked him to join, but his band members were the ones who actually made him think about it. They were respectful.

And since he was known to be a screw-up, respect hardly was directed his way. He decidedly liked respect, ever since he earned it in the Italian Mafia. Respect is a virtue.

Lovino watched them announce themselves, and begin to play. It was eerie, the music they began to play. Melodious and scary. The audience knew this was a far cry from Subsidal, its fast lifting melodies to a demented soft aura.

Lovino felt the chills. This reminded him of dead things, and zombies, and he was a scaredy cat at heart when it came to zombies and corpses, unless they were fresh or of his making.

Then they were okay. But reanimated and undead… dead were just not up his alley.

Kolbalt picked up the pace and the singing was also soft and sickly sweet. The song was about leaving, and being left alone. But for some reason it reminded Lovino about people leaving, as in dead. Maybe that was what it was hinting.

It was really good music, but creepy in some way. He didn't do creepy that well. That was for cold people like Ivan. He felt his heart settle on what he wanted. Antonio would be pleased. But that could wait. Right now he had to make sure no one died.

* * *

Alfred dragged all his band members on stage, pushing most and trying to be sneaky, pulling Arthur along by his hand. Just so he could hold it. Yea, evil.

But he was a hero. And heroes got the ability to do things that were slightly evil. They got to because their heroism made up for it.

"Alfred, they were good. They'll get annoyed if we can't pull off something better." Arthur stated, squeezing his fingers. Alfred almost sighed in happiness. He knew that he was being purely evil now.

"Then I know what we'll do, Artie. You can play up at front, so you're twice as loud. We just need to move our set around." Alfred motioned for Matthew and Kiku to start moving around their equipment.

"But-"

"You're good. Better than me, and better than Yao and Ivan in Kolbalt. They didn't have a drummer, so we'll ask Kiku to be as good as he can, and pump it up. And they wanted Matthew because he's better than Toris. So he'll play louder too, along with you. I'll try my best like the rest of you, but I have to be better 'cause I'm not as good of a singer as Latvia. And we don't have a pianist like they do, so we have to play it up to make up for what we're lacking." Alfred was talking to everyone, but he was decidedly directing it to Arthur.

Arthur looked away, and untwined their fingers.

"What song are we going to play?"

"I think that's up to Arthur" Alfred said, and he smiled at the now cherry red brit.

"I-I-"

"So what's it going to be?"

Arthur's eyes got this look about them, and Alfred knew now was the time to get scared. But he liked that look, maybe a bit too much.

"We'll be playing an old favorite that has lasted almost thirty years now" Arthur said into the microphone. Everyone looked at him with large eyes.

"Don't Stop Believing, by Journey." He announced, and Alfred burst out into a grin. Of course, his favorite!

Alfred handed his electric guitar to him, and took the microphone from Arthur. He gave him this look like he was thrilled. Every time Alfred got on stage he felt the same. Thrilled, blinded and amazing.

The beginning of the song was good, but Alfred knew they were missing something without the piano or keyboard.

_"Just a small town girl_  
_Living in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train_  
_Going anywhere"_

Alfred sung loudly, happy that he could go as high as the singer of Journey.

_"Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in south Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train_  
_Going anywhere"_

Alfred could hear Arthur's first favorite part of the song, the insanely difficult guitar part which Alfred couldn't pull off but Arthur loved to brag about how well he did.

And Arthur pulled it off, perfectly. Even the loud vibrating end note.

_"A singer in a smoking room_  
_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
_For a smile, they can share the night_  
_It goes on, and on and on and on"_

Kiku pounded out the notes as beginning of the chorus. Alfred burst out into a grin, and began to sing just a bit louder.

_"Strangers searching,_  
_Walking down the boulevard_  
_There's shadows_  
_Searching in the night"_

Alfred heard people beginning to join in. Even now people still knew the classics.

_"Street lights, people_  
_Living in just a find emotion_  
_Hiding, somewhere in the night"_

He felt the crowd swaying with the beat, and he knew that this was the best reason to be performing. Nothing felt better than seeing a thousand grins and excited eyes looking back at you. The energy was incredible.

Subsidal had rocked the whole audience. And Alfred knew it. Their own songs might be good, but in these five minutes they had entirely taken over their audience.

* * *

Miguel shifted in his seat in the audience. He was pumped up. Subsidal was the bomb. And nuclear. And shit, it moved him like nothing else. He felt his fingers move on their own, reaching over for the blonde's hand he wanted.

And to his surprise, Francis let him hold it. He blinked. He'd expected the hand to be tugged away, or a rude comment.

"Francis…" He sighed happily. Francis looked over at him, and he shrunk back.

The Frenchman winked at him, and then turned his attention to the band again. Miguel felt his face blush five hundred million degrees. But didn't Francis hate him for screwing up that annoying Italian's relationship with Antonio? Antonio who should still be going out with him if the French idiot didn't stick to his feelings like super glue.

But maybe in this case it was a good thing. Lovino, once he got his feelings straightened out, was freaking scary as hell. He went from snobby to bossy to pissed to glowing to murderous in less than a minute, and as Miguel had found out, was a bag full of secrets. Not like he wasn't hiding a secret or two…

He'd caught the Italian in the Home Ec room making biscotti once. And for a second he was sure it was someone else, like his cute nice little brother Feliciano.

Italians are something else.

But so was Subsidal, Miguel decided. He blinked a few times before wondering why he'd been acting so weird the past few weeks. Boy, did love make a good man a fool. But no other feeling was as wonderful as this.

This feeling of flying even though Miguel was sure he was in the school auditorium and thoroughly in his seat.

He liked it a lot.

"Gracias, Francis" He whispered. He felt his hand get squeezed a little.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, yea. I know. Anyone ready for more insanity? I had no one to put France with, and Mexico is short and adorable. I've replaced some of my earlier chapters, so read those if you like. I just had to clear up a few facts. They were swtiching between high school and college and it made little to no sense. I hope you liked this chapter! :D**

**Miguel: Oh YEA! I call Francis!**

**Francis: and AllenWalker4ever doesn't call Hetalia or any songs mentioned in this fanfic, except the ones she wrote. And you should know them by the lame old lyrics and stuff. Ho ho ho.**


	10. Dance Dance Revolution

_Francis Bonnefoy_

_S-Class_

_Country: France_

_Favorite Weapon: French love, strange French food, and British troops_

_Other: If womanizer was personified, this would be the result. Wait, let me fix that, peoplizer. 'Cause France goes after anything that moves. In this fic, he has a little sex addiction that has been causing him problems. His best friends are Spain, and Prussia. England and him don't get along, at all. They quarrel so much that it's sorta famous now._

* * *

Once they were off stage, Kiku sighed happily. This was all over. Now they could relax for an hour or two before they would freak out about the dance.

He felt something tug at his heartstrings. Vash had asked him to go with him, and he said he'd love to, but his heart really wasn't in it. He had no feelings for Vash. Vash, as far as he was concerned, wasn't serious about him either. And even though Vash was a wonderful person, Kiku wanted nothing more than to break up with him.

One more problem on top of the rest of his problems he wanted to square away.

He put everything into his bags and left to trek his way back to his dorm. He shared it with Yao, but he knew that Yao wouldn't be there. Yao, according to Toris, was in love with Ivan. That meant nothing but bad news. They may have beaten Kolbalt on stage today, but Kolbalt wasn't giving up.

He felt the desire to go talk to Hercules. That always calmed him down. But he knew it was wrong. Sleeping with the senior was only the beginning. He felt awful. He hated guilt. No. Something must be done.

He dialed his cell phone as he left the school boundaries. No cell phone usage in school, the rules clearly stated. They did go to a prestigious school, however.

"Vash?" He asked, as someone picked up.

"Yes."

"I feel that-"

"I already know what you are going to say. I feel the same. We are breaking up."

"Glad I am understood" Wow, was that simple. Kiku smiled.

"But as this is mutual, I expect this won't damage our friendship?" Vash could be so uniform sometimes. It was almost scary.

As opposed to how cute his drawing are, the short sophomore was scary.

"Of course." Kiku said a bittersweet goodbye, and for some reason the weight didn't really lift.

It still felt like 1000 kilograms were on his shoulders.

* * *

He had never felt this way before. It was almost scary. But he was as furious as possible and floating on heavenly clouds at the same time. The only other time he'd even vaguely felt this way was when Gilbert had said he was moving out to wreck havoc on new neighbors that weren't immune to his charms, then mentioned that he was moving next door.

Feliciano was wearing a frilly, lacey, pink ball gown.

Ludwig was about to faint from the combination of shock and blood loss.

"Ve? Doitsu~ I didn't think you would be home this soon… it ruined the surprise, I didn't even finish the buttons…"

Ludwig was sure his knees would give out any moment, as Feli turned around to expose his tanned silky exposed skin.

"No, no. It was surprising, alright" Ludwig said, hands raised as to prove his innocence.

"Ve? Then can you help me with these buttons?" Ludwig was very surprised he hadn't passed out yet. But he was pretty sure he was hard as a rock.

"Sure…" He tried to grasp the highest button first, less interesting up there. But it didn't seem to want to clasp until the bottom ones were buttoned. So he had to look straight down, straight at the Italian's lower back. Ludwig gulped, and then started the painstakingly long job.

After what seemed like an eternity, everything was buttoned and secure. Feli bounced up, looking at himself in the mirror passionately. Ludwig just stared on.

This is what he got for falling in love with an ITALIAN. Lovino was surprisingly easier to handle. Antonio only needed one arm to secure his Italian, but when Ludwig needed to keep Feli in check he needed both arms and a leg. Feli was truly one big bundle of work.

He grabbed the pink satin gloved hand and pulled the Italian to him for a kiss. Ludwig got a feeling that this dance was going to be fun.

* * *

Arthur didn't like not knowing what to do. Those situations were to be avoided. But this one was already happening, so therefore unavoidable.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He, of course, was going to the winter dance, if only to find a way to play onstage. But now his head was asking him the truly girly question. What to wear? He wanted to rip his hair out. But if anyone knew something about this, it was Elizaveta. Why? Why the crazy gay loving girl?

Why was she the only one with fashion knowledge? If he wanted to impress anyone, let alone Al- Ignore that, he was just going to go to Elizaveta. And if she tried to make him cross-dress he'd kill her.

He found himself in front of her door, about to knock as he was starting to consider why he was even doing this. He had no good answer to that.

Arthur felt his hand knock on its own. The door swung open to the brown haired girl. She broke out into a demented smirk.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the native. I suppose you need fashion knowledge?" Elizaveta crooned.

He nodded. She commenced on dragging him into her house. After dumping him into a rolling chair, she bustled off.

"Roderich! Get out! I have a boy over! Yes, yes, I love you too." He heard in the distance.

She came back with a rolling closet.

"Damn Gilbert was over here earlier." The Hungarian went and pushed out as mirror next to the wardrobe. "Same reason as you, of course. I gave him a suit and threw him out. You… you I'll be spending more time on."

Arthur gaped as she flung open the wardrobe to see that it was the equivalent of some mutant Narnia.

"Why are you spending more time on me?" Arthur said, looking away as she wandered inside the thing.

"Because you are an uke. Ukes need to look attractive for their semes. And since you have nothing going for you, seriously, your eyebrows are hideous and don't even get me started on how your hair looks, I have to get something going for you."

He felt a hand self consciously run over his eyebrows. "Your eyes! That's it, your eyes. Your eyes need to be accented. They are a spectacular green, even if they are too far apart. We need the color to pop out. Reds or pinks, or a dark green…"

He just sort of sat there while the Hungarian fretted over his appearance. Arthur was just flabbergasted.

"Uh-"

"Dark green would be better, so when you blush that brings out your eyes and your blush. Yes, dark green. I think something simple, so nothing overshadows you or makes you look too flippant. Dark slacks, green shirt…" Elizaveta began throwing clothing items at him.

"Elizaveta?" Arthur asked.

"Yes?"

"Do I get any choice in-"

"No. Your clothing is icky and boring. I am in total control here." Elizaveta seemed to be in overtly bossy mode, so he let her do what she liked as it was a losing battle on his side.

"Gold neck-ribbon, gold cuffs, and these earrings. I know your ears are pierced, don't deny it. I've seen you at those drinking parties you seem to get roped into by Francis and the others, you have your ears pierced. Not to mention your lip. But I don't want to make Francis rape you the first time he sees you, so I'll save you from that fate…"

He felt metal and more fabric thrown at him.

And then finally a "Put all of that on. If you need help with anything, call."

He got up out of the chair shakily, wondering why he'd come in the first place. He carried the load to the nearest bathroom and tried his best to put everything on.

After tying his ear to his middle finger, Arthur was sure he'd gotten something wrong. But he didn't want to deal with Elizaveta again. So he struggled with putting on the Satan clothes she'd left him with.

Arthur was sure he was losing.

* * *

Francis was never one to think things out before he did things. Somehow he'd ended up walking Miguel home, and now he was standing outside he front door wondering why he was there. The dance, what everyone was freaking out about, was only two hours away. Oh noes. He opened his door, and sat down on his bed. Time for some major reform.

He was French. He liked anyone who was decent, any gender or age. Miguel was obviously included. They'd been going out before, and before his addiction got in the way and he realized that Miguel couldn't deal with that and he couldn't tell him; it had been working out.

His damned addiction.

Sex wasn't even worth this. He had been taking his pills regularly now, just to keep the urges down. Dammit, it wasn't even worth this. How did he feel about the Hispanic? Without passion or sex involved. He was furious at him. Miguel had torn apart a friend of his, and hurt another friend indirectly. But he'd… forgiven that. He understood Miguel's feelings towards him. Miguel was infatuated with him. L'amour…

He smirked wistfully, and threw on his white suit, poking a red rose into the breast pocket. He'd just go with the flow. Francis liked how life could always surprise him this way.

* * *

Alfred was in a pinch. Arthur had gone missing, and he was locked in the dormitory basements. And he didn't know how long it would take to break the door down, and it was probably concrete anyways so that was a hopeless procedure.

Antonio, Miguel, hell even Francis, would all be busy with the dance and they wouldn't stop by. And if they did, they wouldn't think anything of no one being there. Himself and Arthur were known to be fickle people.

And bloody Arthur wasn't home to break him out. Kiku would be with Vash or something, and even Lovino would be busy making sure everything was perfect at the patio and gym where they were going to having the dance.

He had no hope of breaking down a concrete door. Which meant Alfred was trapped.

He didn't even have his cell phone on him. He'd left it on the bedroom table. Ugh!

He really thought that this was embarrassing. "Hello? I'm trapped down here!" He called.

Oh yea, Alfred began to remember. This basement was supposed to be haunted, wasn't it? He h-h-hated g-g-gh-ghosts! And ghouls and all the creepy night crawlers that dwelled in stink residences like this.

He was reduced to a shivering lump when he started to hear foot steps, and then the floor creaking. Alfred bit his thumb, trembling. So s-s-scary!

"Is someone else in here?"

Alfred blinked, seeing a bright light shined in his face. And then he screamed. NO! He didn't want the ghost to eat him!

"Alfred Jones?" The ghost asked. And then he turned to look at the ghost.

It was Toris.

"Are you okay?" The brunette held out his hand, and smiled. "I never expected anyone to be down here as well."

"Why are you here anyway?" Alfred asked suspiciously, absolutely sure his face was bright red.

Toris continued smiling. "Ivan didn't want me causing trouble, so he threw me down here. Yao told him about my crush on him, you see. And so he kept looking for a way to dump me off for a while."

"YOU LIKE IVAN? Is that even POSSIBLE?" Alfred shouted, jumping up off his ledge he was inhabiting. Toris nodded slowly.

"I have. I've liked him since we were little, you see. 6th grade, I believe. I don't see what's so wrong with that. You've been flirting with Arthur for your whole life, except those two years you two never said a word to each other."

"But it's IVAN!" Alfred stressed. "And I have NEVER flirted with Arthur. And I don't like him." He added for extra measure.

"It's obvious." Toris stated, and continued smiling that strange smile.

"No!" Alfred stamped his foot. "There is nothing between me and Arthur!"

Toris stopped smiling. "Lying isn't good. That's bad behavior." He held out the keys and dangled them just out of Alfred's reach.

"When you come to your senses, grab the keys, and go ask Arthur to go to the dance with you. Nothing will happen between you two if your aren't serious about it." Alfred watched Toris attach the keys to the ceiling fan.

Easy enough to get. Alfred sighed. But Toris would know if he didn't ask Arthur, and he hated guilt trips. He hated having to lie about his feelings for Arthur already.

Toris flicked the switch for the fan, and walked out a door on the other side of the room. The door thunked shut, and he knew that these doors were automatic lock. He had to get the keys.

But what if it was too soon… what if Arthur didn't like him, and he was just lost in the passion when they were kissing to say no or something? What if it was all just for fun, and Arthur didn't care deeply for him?

He couldn't deal with that. Maybe sitting here in the basement would be better than doing something like this. Getting the keys and getting out of the closet and confessing. And asking Arthur to the dance.

Even if it was a little late.

He snatched the keys. He already decided that he loved Arthur and nothing would come between the two of them ever again.

* * *

He knew that his biggest mistake was joining student council. He was directing everything. Where the hell was Estonia?

Estonia was supposed to be doing all this stuff! Hell, he really wanted to be getting ready for the event right now, like the rest of his friends. What? Lovino was putting everything together, you think he'd just stay home the whole time?

And Antonio had asked him to go. As friends, he reminded himself. But still. He was a teenage girl at heart. Antonio had asked him to go to the dance, even if it was only as friends!

He drunk the punch on the side table he'd set aside for himself to calm the blush on his face. He'd look like shit if he couldn't get home and change anytime soon. Seriously, he'd been here working over time. For what?

Absolutely nothing. Commanding imbeciles was the only way he could get into a college, so they'd overlook his criminal record. What? Seriously, you thought Lovino had a clean record?

"Lovino, I'm here to take over. If you don't mind?" Estonia grabbed his clipboard and gave him one of those look over the glasses looks.

"Yea, yea. I'm going to leave and not come back, 'kay? Don't call me for anything, or I'll castrate you" He said, slinging his jacket over his shoulder.

"I'll keep my manliness, thank you" The four-eyed senior called after him. He scoffed.

Once he got home, he felt the need to run back to the school and never look back.

"FELI?" He shrieked. No mistaking that curl. Holy motherfucking shit!

"Fratello? Do you like my dress?"

"HELL NO!" Lovino was sure his eyes were burning out at the sight of so much of pink and frills and lace and he thought he was going to die.

Feli pouted and clinged to Ludwig. Who was red-faced and probably hard as an iron pole. Since Feli was practically lap dancing him right now.

Ugh, mind bleach! He needed mind bleach!

"I think I'll go see how Antonio's doing now…" He muttered and retreated like a true Italian.

* * *

Antonio tugged at his collar. It was itchy, and it made his neck look fat all closed up like that. He didn't have a fat neck, it was normal sized, and nice and slim. No reason to make it look bad.

After he'd totally ruined all hope for formality, he redid everything he'd just ruined. This was formal, not semi-formal, and he was too poor to afford anything fancier than this. This meant a white button down shirt way too big for him, it had been his dad's after all, and black slacks that had belonged to his mom.

They were big people. He was tall compared to his friends, and that Kiku kid was about half his height. But compared to his parents, he was small. The humility made him feel just a little better.

His door was pounded on. He recognized it right away. Only one Italian could pound that hard.

He felt his face turn a darker shade of red, as the pounding continued. He wasn't ready to face Lovi yet! He still looked like a poor, underfed yet rather large and lanky teen. Which he'd sorta been for the last years of his life. Feli's cooking had been his lifeline whenever he couldn't grown his own food.

If only he could afford something better. The tuition for the school was sucking up all his funds, from his several jobs and the allowance his parents sent.

He had friends, that was how he got up and kept moving on. Money was something he usually never worried about.

"'Tonio, it's freezing!" Lovino called, snapping him out of his memories. He pulled on his black jacket, and ran down the stairs.

He opened the door to an armful of Italian and a huge gust of cold. A strange warm and cold combination.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Lovi~" He cooed, pulling the brunette inside.

"Winter in the U.K. is horrid. Remind me never to spend it here again." Lovino removed his arms, and pushed his curl back from his face. He shivered slightly when his hand touched it.

That sparked his curiosity. Lovi never did tell him what it was. But it was really sensitive.

"Hey, what exactly is your curl?" Antonio asked, jumping up on the kitchen counter. Lovino stiffened immediately.

"That's none of your business!" He harrumphed and crossed his arms. It was really… cute. With his nose sticking up a fraction of an inch and the slight dusting of red on his cheeks.

"C'mon, Lovi~ I don't ask you that many questions anymore, so you should just tell me why your curl is so-"

"Fuck off, Antonio. I will send you off to my house if you keep on insisting." Lovino 's eyes rested on his cooking knives. Sometimes, Lovino was scary. And he did unexplainable things.

When they were little, they asked each other questions all the time. He wanted to show Lovino the world. But the brunette was a totally different class than him. The world was at Lovino's fingertips. He was rich, well-fed, and he had the ability to see whatever he liked.

Antonio had nothing to show him about the world. He could see it whenever he liked. He felt rather sad that Lovino, despite being spoiled and sheltered, had already seen what he'd seen and more.

The few things he'd had left to show Lovino were about himself, and what it was like without any pleasure and happiness and material things. That wasn't what he'd wanted to show Lovi. Lovi was made to be spoiled.

So he'd made his own fortune.

"Hey, Lovino?"

"What?"

"Did you forget what I asked you that one time?" Antonio cocked his head with a smile.

When Grandpa Seneca disappeared, and Arlik had to arrange where the brothers were to go, he'd left Lovi with him. While Feli he had more problems placing.

But Lovino was never some responsible little girl, no matter how many dresses Seneca and Arlik put on him. Antonio had kept up the charade until Lovino exploded on him.

"_Do you like being chained to that house? That personality? I can show you the rest of the world"_

"_I'll think about it"_

"You already kept your word." Lovino murmured, climbing up on his lap and kissing him softly. "Now I need to steal your clothes, 'cause I need to go to the dance and I'm not looking like I spent the last two hours cleaning the school gym and sweeping the patio."

Antonio grinned. That was just one kiss in many, but every time it happened his heart jumped out of his chest. Ugh, why had he ever tried to deny it before? He was irrevocably and insensibility in love.

He threw his smallest clothes at the Italian as soon as they'd made their way to his room.

"Those work?"

"They should do. And, um…" Lovino pulled off his jacket and his turtleneck just to replace it with Antonio's shirt.

Still way too big for him.

"Yea?" He smiled reassuringly.

"Could I move in for a while?" Lovino was blushing red up to his ears, and Antonio though he could even see some steam.

"I'd love that." Antonio just kept smiling.

* * *

Arthur wasn't even sure he'd gotten everything on right when he was pushed out the door and into the street outside of Elizaveta's house.

"Get going before you're late!" She gave him one extra push for good measure.

He looked back at her. "What about you?"

"I'm magic, hun. Now get going before I get Roderich to mend your underpants for you-"

"I'M GOING!" He shouted hastily, and he run off into the night.

It was cold, and that cold rested on his shoulders like solid bricks of ice. What would everyone say? What would Alfred say? What if he didn't look alright?

What if Kolbalt tried to one-up them again?

The school was close enough to walk, so he just left his bicycle where it was. Arthur wasn't expecting confidence, but he didn't even feel safe. He kept checking corners for shadows or people or something. Walking alone at night just gave him that feeling.

He could see the school lights and he shivered. He was almost there, but he just got that feeling that he had to watch his back. What if… enough what ifs. He'd had it with the doubt.

He suddenly felt like he should've have been so much more careful.

He started off running. The scariest thing was he could hear the footsteps. Someone else was running after him. Well, good thing he was swift. Football did that to your legs. And Arthur was good at football.

But whoever it was, they were fast. He frantically shoved the door open and slammed it on his follower. He hadn't gone for the official opening, so he had to back track to the dance. He felt his heart skip a beat as the door he'd just slammed rattled.

It wasn't locked. The fear started to set in. He took off again at the fastest pace he could manage. If Arthur could only get to the dance and loose himself in the crowd, then he'd be safe. If it was shooter or a terrorist though, that was hardly reasonable.

So he headed to the loo. He locked himself in a stall and tucked his feet up, so no one could tell someone was in there.

He shuddered. Who in hell was after him?

* * *

Kiku walked through the shifting clouds of people, chatting or doing movements that were called dancing nowadays. Hercules's baklava was sitting on the refreshments table, waiting to be eaten. Everyone seemed too scared of it eat it, so Kiku indulged himself.

A little piece of Hercules. But not the senior himself. Kiku longed to be in his arms, be on the receiving end of his tantalizing kisses, but he restrained himself. Hercules was probably tired after making all the baklava.

"Kiku! 'Sup?" Alfred called. He turned to see the flushed blonde, wearing a white suit and an American flag tie. Typical. He resisted scoffing.

"Jones-san" He acknowledged. The American looked cute, but not as addicting as Hercules. Right now, the senior was the only one that could fulfill his desires.

Grecian men were sexy with their curly dark hair and their soft and kind behavior. They were so polite. Hercules always asked him before he did anything new or possibly uncomfortable to him… Never tried or hurt or command him. That was a worthy quality.

"How many times have I told you, it's Alfred!" Alfred insisted, and probably had been insisting for the last minute or so. "Or Al, or whatever, but not Jones, and NOT Jones-san!"

"We're not on those terms yet-"

"You mean we're not friends?" Alfred pouted. It was adorable.

"No, that's not it at all. I don't speak with many people whom I trust, and I just adopt formal language for all."

"But you trust me!" The blonde was sulky and pouty.

"I do." Kiku admitted, and he lost himself in the crowd. He felt his eyes light up as he spotted the only person he wanted to see. This was a dance, and he wanted to do just that, dance. And there was only one person he wanted to dance with.

"Hercules" he breathed, watching the eyes he'd fallen in love with light up at seeing him. Maybe this wasn't so hopeless after all.

"Kiku. You only stopped by once, I missed you" Hercules pulled him into a close embrace.

"I could only ditch once without getting caught." He leaned his head onto the firm chest. He could hear the calm beating of Hercules's heart, and it was comforting.

The weight was slowly lifting off of his shoulders.

"Don't leave me tonight, and I'll forgive you" Hercules muttered happily.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is just me wanting some couple and character development. Yes, I know that Japan dating Switzerland makes no sense, but it was requested, so I threw it in there for kicks. XD *shot***

**Comment and these things happen. Guess what? This is the 81st page of Subsidal, and I'm so thrilled. Wait let me make that a little more clear. I'm typing this in 10 font, and including all the little end blurbs like this one and the intro profiles, this is the 81st page.**

**And that is AMAZING!**

**Arthur: Might I mention that she just finished reading a book about me?**

**Alfred: It said you were desperate and you clinged on me all the time.**

**Arthur: Humph… AllenWalker4ever doesn't own Axis Powers Hetalia, and never will.**


	11. Misuse Of Ductape

_Yao Wang_

_S-Class_

_Country: China_

_Favorite Weapon: Pandas, ninja moves, and more even more epic ninja moves_

_Other: That panda loving, cute things lover. He has an attraction to Russia, and lots of brothers and children. He may seem old, but that's mostly because of the fact he has recorded more of his history than other countries. He, Britannia and Spain are about the same age. He's very kind and calm most of the time, but he can sometimes be super hyper and fun-loving._

* * *

Yao felt bad. He hadn't seen Toris or Ivan or anyone that night. Moreover, he'd seen Kiku and Hercules dancing closely. That wasn't normal behavior for Kiku. Even if they hardly talked anymore.

Ah, how his life was falling apart. He was trying to put it back together, but the pieces just weren't fitting anymore. Nothing fit anymore. Ivan took up all the space, filled up every edge of his existence that there was no more pieces to fit.

Ivan and he, they fit together. Too well, that no one else fit.

But Ivan wasn't here tonight. So Yao sat down on the benches and stayed alone. He was the lone piece of one rather unsolvable puzzle.

* * *

Matthew didn't even know that having so much fun was even possible. Actually, he never even considered it.

This was absolutely thrilling. He hadn't been asked to a dance before, and floating around the dance floor with Gilbert was not even describable. But he was trying to describe it. The music pounded, maybe a bit too loud for his tastes, and he couldn't understand the words.

"Hey Mattie, you want to go help your miserable best friend? I'm afraid Artie didn't show" Gilbert suggested, as the song changed to some slutty suggestive song that was probably American.

Matthew nodded sweetly, and they both walked over to Alfred, hand in hand.

"Hey Al, sulking is boring!" Gilbert said, shoving a newly acquired glass of fruit punch into the slack hand.

"I'm worried about Arthur… I haven't seen him in forever. Not since the pep rally was over, and he was furious at me. Because I did something that I'm sure he regrets right now…"

"Alfred, Arthur adores you. You're the only one he treats like this, it's just that your actions hurt him more than others, and that you're extremely insensitive." Matthew said softly, blue eyes meeting blue. They could pass off for brothers, if Matthew didn't look more like Francis than he wished to.

"I don't know anymore… I love him, Mattie. And all I've ever seemed to do is cause him pain."

Gilbert sighed, just as clueless as expected. "Then why don't you just invade his vital regions or something, Al?"

Matthew spared him a soft glare, and then turned his attention back to Alfred.

"Dances just suck like this. And by the way, I think he's mad at me because I did just that" Alfred said, dropping his eyes back to their feet.

"Dances are fun, Alfred! Now go, you told me you promised Toris to ask him, right? Now find him!" Matthew hardly lost his temper but Alfred was the only one he could lose himself with.

"Arthur… I've…" Alfred buried his head in his hands.

Gilbert butted in. "You said you pretty much invaded his vital regions, right? Tell me what exactly you did."

"I made out with him. For the third time. Well, if you count the multiple kisses as one." Alfred muttered darkly. Matthew was actually getting creeped out. If Alfred was America then was this the Great depression?

And then his words registered in Matthew's brain.

"You WHAT?" Matthew shrieked.

"I kissed him the first time, then he kissed me, and then I kissed him and we haven't talked since, because Yao walked in on us. I think he was really furious about that…"

"YAO WALKED IN ON YOU?" Matthew was thoroughly freaked. Gilbert seemed to be rather frozen in shock.

"Okay, repeat that." He said once he regained his calm. Alfred gave him a weak smile.

* * *

It's not everyday that you go the bathroom to find a suspicious man lurking in there. Miguel had found his way into that very situation. Ivan Braginski was staring at a locked stall, muttering to it in soft tones.

Miguel decided that he had to approach the situation with caution.

"Hey, dude. There's other stalls if you need to piss-" Miguel started with, afraid to ask what the tall blonde man had been doing.

"No, da. I don't need to use the toilet facilities here, kolkolkol…"

"Then stop staring at the fucking toilet stall! Privacy is allowed, you know. The poor guy in there is probably too scared to come out anyways." Miguel stated. The guy was freaky. Totally freaky. It was like looking at a serial killer.

Ivan chuckled softly and he ripped out the sink pipe and waved it at Miguel. "I'm sure Arthur isn't able to come out. Even if he wanted to. I just don't know what to do with the body, da"

And suddenly the air turned very veeerrrry cold. Miguel, gratefully, had the past of being a slum gangster, so he knew how to deal with this. The likeliness of him being intimidating was nearly zero, so the best thing was to do what no man should ever have to.

Scream like a sissy. Correction, louder than a sissy. Who cared since he was just now noticing the blood speckles on the bathroom floor.

Why did this remind him of Harry Potter and the mountain troll?

But he didn't have a wand to stick up it's nose… That was just too bad, amigo.

"... ... !"

Ivan's dark aura got colder as he screamed bloody murder. Maybe he should've used another method to get attention to himself.

Here is where you commence in running away like a sissy while he tried to beat you with the bloody plumping pipe.

"Help ME!" Miguel commenced in running/screaming out of the bathroom. Ivan was chasing him, as expected. What wasn't expected was running straight into Alfred.

Crap. This was his running away to save the British git from the bathroom. Alfred, this is not the time to be a hero. He knew what he was doing!

"Miguel, why does… What's going on?" Alfred asked, grabbing him from running away.

"Go get the British guy out of the bathroom. I think Ivan was trying to kill him or something!" Miguel knew that Arthur was Alfred's biggest weakness. Anything happened to him, and Alfred went ballistic.

Alfred got that look. That pissed off look. Miguel waved him off and continued running. Ivan had almost caught up to him. He didn't want to become mince meat.

Or baked in some sort of Russian pie. Shit, that was a scary thought.

* * *

Arthur tried to move his arms. Dammit, Ivan. He felt his foot slip, and he fell off his perch on the toilet seat.

His head hit the floor with a dull thunk. This was illegal. This was very illegal.

"Arthur?" The frantic voice sounded nice. Anybody other than Ivan sounded nice. Ivan, the bitch.

"Miguel said you were in here, so come on! Arthur!" The voice rung a bell. It sounded really familiar. Really familiar.

"Arthur, there's no reason to be scared or anything, it's me!" I don't know who me is, Arthur thought furiously.

"Mpphfft" He tried. The duct tape around his mouth was doing it's job, considering there was half a roll wrapped around his entire head.

About five rolls securing the rest of his body from free movement were also used, and doing their job quite well. Ivan… He really hoped that he could get Ivan into some serious shit after this. Jail, probably.

Or bite back, twice as hard. Kidnap him to get Alfred to-

"Arthur?" The voice called. That's it! The voice registered. Alfred. Did that mean that Ivan's plan went through?

Did Alfred decide to disband Subsidal? No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't. Not for Arthur, maybe Kiku, or Matthew, or someone he actually cared about.

Alfred found his way here on different circumstances.

He better have, or else Arthur would kill him ten times over. Then feast on his carcass.

He heard each and every stall being opened one by one, until Alfred got to the one he was currently inhabiting.

"Arthur!" Alfred squeaked. Arthur rolled his eyes as he was pulled into the blonde's lap. "You're all duct taped."

Understatement of the year.

"Gffddannet, Ulfwed!" Speech was difficult to pull off when you had duct tape all over your face.

"What is it?" Alfred said gently. He looked down in Arthur's eyes with a shy smile. "You don't have any injuries, that's good. Just lots, and lots of duct tape. Unless there's something underneath your clothes I don't know about…"

"Dwon weeu deawe!" Arthur squeaked. If his hands were free then he woudn't smacked away the now probing hands. All he wanted was for Alfred to take the duct tape off.

Duct tape is amazing to bind prisoners. But when you're the prisoner, you start to really hate the stuff.

"Just small scratches and bruises so far." Alfred confirmed.

"Jwus teec da duwc dafe uff"

"Hm?" Alfred picked him up, bridal style, and put him down on one of the sinks for closer inspection.

"Teec da duwc wafe uff!"

"Arthur, I can't understand you with the duct tape. Give me a second, I think I can find someone with scissors somewhere in the school… Maybe. But I don't want to leave you here…" His blue eyes showed real concern, but he didn't seem to be freaking out as bad as expected. He was acting more… melancholy.

Melancholy was not the best emotion to be feeling right now. A little more worry on the side please? Way to make Arthur feel like trash.

He felt really shitty right now.

"You know, I don't think this is the best time to ask you this, but once this whole duct tape issue is over, you think… maybe… you might not mind going to the dance with me?" Alfred asked, with another, different, shy smile.

If he wasn't duct taped, he would've fallen off the stupid sink.

"I mean, it's a really bad time! But I think it would cheer you up and since I think anyone would need cheering up after dealing with being duct taped by that Ivan freak and stuck on a toilet for who knows how long…"

Oh. He meant it as a friend. Arthur let that fact slowly register in his abused brain. He shut his eyes. Only a friend. He was only a friend.

He felt teeth on his cheek. What was Alfred doing, trying to give him heart shock? Heart attacks are serious! Comas are just as serious!

He felt the duct tape ripping afterwards. The stinging pain was worse than expected. The stupid stuff didn't want to come off.

"I hope that didn't hurt so bad… It's the stuff in your hair that's going to cause us problems…" Alfred trailed off. Us… Arthur felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

After ten minutes or so, the duct tape finally fell off his mouth and the rest of his head, soggy from the humid air he breathed in and out.

"How's that?" Alfred asked gently. Arthur was sure he was blushing to his bloody ears.

"Better, to say the least. I think I lost most of my hair, and that I might never be able to grow facial hair ever, even if I turn eighty, but better."

"If you can still snark, I think you're fine." Alfred laughed. "That should've been the hardest part. The stuff stuck to your jacket shouldn't hurt so much."

"Oh pleasant. If your still going to be using your teeth to rip the tape, then your mouth is going to touch every place on my body I'd rather not have you touch." Or maybe, really, really, really want you to, but that's not the point.

"Sorry, but you're still pretty much defenseless, and I don't know how long Miguel can distract Ivan." Alfred stated. Arthur felt something lift from his chest. Miguel was distracting Ivan? If Alfred had agreed to the deal then Ivan wouldn't have to be distracted.

"So you didn't agree to what Ivan was offering as my ransom?" He asked, as the teeth brushed against his thigh and settled on the duct tape there.

"What? He was holding you for ransom?" Alfred asked as soon as he'd torn the duct tape.

"He had the crazy notion that you'd trade Subsidal for me."

"I'd never trade anything for Subsidal… Well, maybe I would… yea, I think I would. I would trade almost anything for you, Subsidal included. I would disband Subsidal to save you, or any of the other members. Life is more important than a band, my future… I can do something else for a living, you know. Subsidal may be my first choice, but once one of you guys are dead, you aren't coming back. What choice is there?"

"Choosing to save your future, I mean, he wasn't going to kill any of us-"

"He'd take you away from me. What's a star without a planet?"

"A lonely one." Arthur felt his legs freed form their tapey bindings.

One thing that was striking him was how mature he was being. Alfred was never mature. He was a child at heart.

"But what's a planet without a star?"

"An asteroid, like Ceres-"

"You should know better than ever, Artie. You've been stuck in this position more than I have been."

"Empty. Dead." Arthur ignored the teeth that were a bit too close to a rather sensitive area of his chest.

Alfred ripped the rest of the duct tape off of his arms in one solid motion. Arthur jumped off the sink, and he was caught before he reached the ground.

"So, what do you say? You want to go with me to the dance?"

"Why not, hero?" Arthur said returning the smile. Alfred beamed. And kissed him smack on the mouth.

...Miguel was getting the sneaky suspicion that Alfred had forgotten about him…

* * *

**A/N: HA! HA! Anyways, short but wonderful chappie in my opinion. Alfred and Arthur being sweet to each other. And Arthur's extreme self consciousness. Fast update for me, yay! Well you guys are going to hate me for this, but I've already typed up to 180 pages of this on my comp, but I'm too lazy to update with chapters. Poll on my profile, 'cause I need help with the plot. Yep.**

**But oh noes? What is going to happen to Ivan? Or Miguel? Oh noes!**

**Na, Miguel is fine. Short people can be very resourceful.**

**Ivan: She doesn't own, da.**

**Miguel: Hetalia, he means.**

**Yao: I get the feeling that this is going to the dogs.**

**Me: You don't even...**


	12. Screw The Rules, I have the Eiffel Tower

_Ivan Braginski_

_S-class_

_Country: Russia_

_Favorite Weapon: Plumbing pipes, anything that can kill or seriously injure._

_Other: He's scary. He has the innocent and naivety of a child and the cruelty of a serial killer. He loves things quickly, but anything that goes against him dies. He has something of an attachment to China and Lithuania. _

* * *

Frenchmen were never easily shocked. Shock was not their thing. They went with the flow.

Francis was very French indeed. So when he saw Arthur, disheveled but beautifully striking, he was utterly shocked when he found his eyes drift away to the flustered ex-boyfriend of his. The short Hispanic had been running, so his face was red and adorably flushed. Oh, l'amour.

Love is a fickle thing.

"Francis, I let Arlik deal with Ivan. He was doing some crazy shit, but Arlik'll put him in line, I hope" He said cheerfully. The spunk of that kid. Francis let his hands glide over the rather stubby hands before grabbing them and pulling one to his lips.

"Dance with me, mon petit?" he purred. Those damn pills better not wear off now. It was his last night before he was sent back to the asylum for more treatment.

Miguel flushed bright red. "You're flirty, Francis."

"And? I may harbor some lingering hate for you but I can always spare a flirt." Francis winked for greater effect. The response was instantaneous. Their mouths were smashed together.

Although it shouldn't have been this funny, he was sure that Miguel was on his very tip toes and standing on a hill just to get to his mouth.

Francis laughed a little. It was a relief to feel the enjoyment and sheer pleasure of skin on skin contact. The bugs weren't even crawling but he still felt the lust. Which was an odd feeling. Usually he'd be running off to the bathroom to swallow those godamn pills when he felt this way. Now he didn't feel the lingering skin crawling feeling, it wasn't overwhelming, consuming, it was… a sweet, desirable thing.

More like l'amour than he'd ever experienced…

"I care if you hate me, though" Miguel murmured, his head resting on the blonde's chest. Francis smiled, not a smirk or a grin or suggesting any innuendo. Just a smile.

Miguel looked up at him, a matching smile on his face. "…if you did hate me you wouldn't act like you do around me. So I think you're bullshitting me here."

Francis gave him a fake scowl before laughing. "Yes, you are mostly correct on that statement. I don't hate you, I don't love you, the best description has to be passionate to you."

"Why?" Miguel's hand traced patterns on his chest, in boredom or awkwardness, he couldn't tell. From the red face, he was judging awkward ness.

"Love and hate are passionate emotions, mon cheri. It's hard to tell which is which. I settled my passion for you as hate. That's how I should feel, after all, but there are other complications…" like my problem, he added sourly in his brain. But he couldn't possibly tell Miguel about that.

Disgust was something he was used to from people who realized it, and he didn't want any disgust from the Hispanic.

But Miguel had more brains than some people gave him credit for. He may act like an idiot and hyper, but he had more intelligence than expected. Misleading, for sure.

"What complications? I know you are on some sort of medicine, but I never figured out what it was for. Then you get shivers sometimes, and they are strong and hard for you to deal with. You hate to be alone. You're very attractive but your relationships never work out. Everyone gets scared of you after sometime, even me… They start to figure out something's not right.

"No, there is something wrong with you." Miguel confirmed. For some reason, it sounded almost like he knew… Like he knew exactly.

"But it's not anything for you to be concerned about, love." Francis said, trying to change the subject.

"No, it is! I've done stupid things that made you hate me, and I couldn't hide that from anyone. You hated me, if you have something to hide that would make me hate you then I think I have a right to know. I can't do anything worse to you than what I said when we broke up… and anyways te quiero, Francis."

Francis concurred that a serious Miguel was a scary one. No wonder… but with his arms clasped around Francis's back there was no escape.

"I can't tell you how much you've grown in the last two minutes. About an inch or so, unless you're standing on your tiptoes." He said, rather offhand. Hopefully Miguel'd explode from anger or something.

"It's more comfortable to be nearer to eye level with you, especially since I want to see your eyes. Staring at your chest makes me feel bad." Miguel admitted. "But that has nothing to do with this. I already said I did some stupid shit; now tell me what stupid shit you got yourself into. I don't think I can hate you for it."

"You'll be disgusted." Francis growled.

"I've already been disgusted with you, and with myself. Plus, what can be more repulsive than watching my grandparents do it in my bedroom, trust me I've seen and heard some really disgusting things." Miguel leaned up and used his hands to push Francis's mouth to his own.

The feeling was there again, sweet, burning with liquidized sugar… intense but no crawling feeling. He was finding that he liked it.

"That would be scary." Francis agreed. "But it's not that bad…"

"Compared to how you view your secret, you mean?"

"Yes."

Miguel sighed, then grinned in his usual fashion. "Nothing can be freakier than a bag a bones and a sack of fat and wrinkles in you bedroom having sex and leaving their old people pleasure and sperm on your bed sheets. Not anything."

"It's passion. It doesn't matter how old you are-" That would be pretty freaky, but what he'd done was…

"Francis, just tell me. I know there's something wrong with you. I've always known. And if I can help you control it, or fix it, or something, I'll do anything." Miguel pressed himself even closer to Francis. Francis felt that feeling again but not as strong. He liked that feeling. A lot.

And he really didn't want it to leave, and he knew either way it would. Unless Miguel was telling the truth. Francis was French. He wasn't used to shocks but now he was about to shock himself.

"Miguel, I've been with a lot of people, you know. And due to certain circumstances, I became… addicted to it."

Miguel nuzzled his shoulder, telling him to continue. It took a lot of his courage, but that sweet feeling was giving him a little more confidence.

"I have to take pills to calm my urges, and… I have to go to a mental asylum for more treatment since I've hurt you because of it…" He trailed off, nothing more to say. All that was left was to wait for the skinny arms to loosen and unwrap themselves from his torso.

He realized he was still waiting.

"I think I had realized that a while ago, well not the exact definition and everything, but that was one of the possibilities I though of already, Francis. Why do you think I broke up with you the first time? I wanted to hear the truth from your mouth." Miguel said sweetly. And he was kissed again. "But I think I want to try this whole thing again, what do ya say?"

"Oui" Francis purred, after he got over the initial shock he'd received double time. He relished feeling the sweet feeling finally wash over him. He finally decided a name for it. Why hadn't he realized it before? This wasn't the closest thing to love, this was their brand of l'amour.

Love. Love indeed.

* * *

Yao sighed, feeling tears drip over his eyes lashes. Why had Ivan left him here, alone? Ivan kept telling him that he'd be there, not to worry. He was a fool.

Yao sobbed into his hands. Why? What did he do to deserve this?

He'd done nothing. Just that, nothing.

If he'd acted faster, done something faster, Ivan would be here. It hurt, hurt so much…

"Yao?" South Korea sat down next to him. "You shouldn't be crying at a dance! Dances originated in South Korea!"

"Yea, yea." He whimpered. "I don't care, aru."

He patted Yao's back, then walked away. He was something of a cousin to Yao. They called him South Korea since he always said that everything originated there.

They knew his real name, of course. But right now Yao didn't give a shit.

He was here, alone, and Ivan wasn't.

He'd been left alone. None of his friends were ever left alone. None of his enemies, either. Just him. He was the only one alone.

Always something separated him from everyone else.

* * *

Arthur smiled softly at Alfred. Alfred couldn't believe how amazing Arthur looked WITHOUT that damned ductape. Ivan was so gonna get it.

For some reason, his messy attire from the struggle had made the dark green jacket slip off one shoulder. The emerald green dress shirt underneath had several buttons undone. Even the dark slacks made Arthur's legs look slender and sexy.

But Arthur seemed to be feeling far shier than when he first put on his outfit. The gold earings, the gold cuffs, and the neck ribbon carelessly undone accented his sexy appeal, but somehow he still just seemed cute.

Alfred held his hand out. "Shall we dance?"

* * *

Gilbert dragged the blonde home from the dance a little early, so they could talk with out the pounding music in the background. His adorable Canada.

"So, Mattie. Did ya have a good time?" He asked, scooping out chocolate ice cream into two cones. What he'd learned was that Matthew would eat ice cream anywhere and anytime. Which was awesome!

"Yep, but of course I'm wondering what was going on with Alfred and…"

"I saw the duct tape marks." Gilbert said coldly. Anyone could've seen the duct tape marks. But Alfred made sure no one asked why there were red marks streaking across Arthur's face or when they got there. A bit of motherly hen behavior on Alfred's part, but it worked.

No one knew but apparently Miguel and Alfred. And of course Arthur.

And Arthur was more like a turtle than ever, it was scary. Shy and in a shell. Not snappish like usual. He didn't meet anyone's eyes but Alfred.

Sort of like he'd been abused.

"I hope nothing too bad happened to him… he didn't have those earlier at the concert, even if he was timid. But even despite Alfred's concerns Arthur danced with him. In fact no one but him… I haven't seen Arthur like that since the fight… Oh, things between them are so jumbled…"

"Mattie, we're all pretty worried, so don't freak out too much. You always get all worried whenever something not so awesome happens between them." Gilbert handed the cone to the fretting blonde.

"Thank you…"

"Now on to better, and more awesome subjects. Did you notice Vash was dancing with Roderich and not Kiku? And then Kiku was with that strange senior dude with the cats. I guess they broke up. Strange, huh? And Elizaveta danced with pretty much everyone but Roderich. I hope things are okay between them."

Matthew nodded. Then burst out into a smile. "Did you see Feliciano? I hardly recognized him, until I saw the curl. Poor Romano was scowling and frowning and bright red whenever his brother got anywhere near him. I do wonder where he acquired the dress…"

"Ya! I remember that! Antonio was laughing and almost crying when he saw that fucking frilly pink poofy thing! Ludwig was about to come in his pants, I'm sure of it! It was so funny. Who knew my Bruder was turned on by that sort of stuff." Gilbert almost smashed his cone into his nose he was laughing so hard.

"… would you like it if I wore a dress?" Matthew asked shyly, a prominent blush on his face.

Gilbert dropped his ice cream cone.

"I-I…"

"Would you?" Matthew climbed into his lap, arms around his neck.

Gilbert grinned. "Hell yes."

* * *

Hercules pulled the curtains closed in his apartment. Kiku was checking the door to make sure it was locked. They disconnected the phone and settled down on the bed.

Kiku smiled. The heavy smell that surrounded Hercules was pleasant and attractive. The lingering scent of baklava was also enjoyable.

"I'm tired, would you rather sleep?" Hercules muttered, wrapping his arms around the Japanese teen.

Kiku smiled softly and replied, "Of course."

Hercules drifted off, Kiku still snug and secure in his arms. It was calming to hear the regular heartbeat and breath in his ear. Kiku closed his eyes, feeling safe. Hercules was that type of person. He could calm you down.

Whenever, whatever. Hercules was calming.

Socrates jumped onto the bed with them, nuzzling the Asian who had stolen his rightful spot onto of the Greek. Kiku pulled the cat into the embrace, and Socrates purred happily.

Sometimes life as serene train chugging on a slow pace was better than a crowded subway going what seemed like more than 100 miles an hour. Life was better like this.

* * *

Lovino was the last to be able to leave the dance. Everyone had gone and cleaned up the dance floor with the drinks and the refreshments and fallen decorations. It was late, 12:30 to be exact, and everyone had gone home.

Lovino kicked the table leg. As vice president, he hadn't had time to dance, or eat, or anything! No, he'd had to watch. He'd had to make sure everyone was happy, and he didn't even want to talk about the messes people got themselves into.

Guess who the fucking clean up team was?

Antonio had tried to talk to him, but let's just say he was on his toes with work. He didn't have any free time! And he'd had to watch Feliciano stripper dance in that freaky pink monstrosity with the potato bastard.

Dammit. This was not a good night. The only even decent thing was the food. Actually, he didn't even have that much to eat, since the stupid dance was from 6 to 11.

Well, everyone else had fun. Lots of fun.

He scowled. Well, grandpa Seneca had trusted him to lock up, so why not have some fun while he was here by himself? He flicked the light switch for the Christmas lights.

Smiling slightly, he went to the school's fridge and pulled out some baklava and other finger foods they had been serving and brought it back to the patio. He turned on the music, not pounding like it had been before, but soft as not to cause attention.

He switched the songs around so only his favorite ones would play.

"Lovi, are you coming home soon?"

He froze. That voice…

"Antonio, what the hell are you doing here?" He snapped, turning around. The Spaniard was still wearing the attire he'd been at the dance. Lovino was sure that 'Tonio would be home and asleep by now…

"You asked to move in with me, so I was worried when you didn't come home." Antonio walked over to him, and looked around. "Having your own little dance?"

"I was going to before you showed up." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"That's good. I never got to dance with you earlier!" Antonio grinned, pulling Lovino away from the stereo speakers and into the 'dance floor'. The song was fast, so they started out with something of a tango. Then the song switched into a slow one, and they waltzed.

"I remember when your parents made you take dance, Lovi." Antonio said, his eyes sparkling.

"That was horrible and I'm never taking it again. And these dances don't fit the songs we're dancing to." Lovino reminded him, feeling his face heat up.

"But you're still good when you don't trip over your feet." Antonio reminded him.

"Quiet, you're worse than I am."

"I never was able to take dance, or anything of that type." Lovino watched this look cross over Antonio's eyes, dimming them and making them seem much less alive.

"It's awful." Lovino added, to see if that could be of some comfort.

Antonio nodded, and grinned again. "I'm glad I went looking for you."

"I'm glad you found me." Lovino murmured. Somehow, this was better than if they had been at the real dance, it was just them, and the moon. They danced in silence, hardly an inch between them at times. The music was like the backtrack in a movie. It was the perfect setting. Well, until it was ruined.

A wet drop fell on Lovino's nose.

"Shit, it's snowing!" He hurriedly grabbed the stereo and dragged it inside. Antonio got the food and switched off the lights. By the time everything that could get damaged by the snow was removed, there was a decent blanket of snow on everything. Enough for snowball fights, snowmen, or snow angels.

"I hate this stuff. Wet and cold." Lovino grumbled. It had been perfect.

"I love snow." Antonio said, grabbed a handful of the powder and tossing it all over him. Lovino scowled.

"Is that the way we're going to go at it? I don't mind tossing a load in your face!" He grabbed an armful and smothered 'Tonio with it. He just laughed and tossed an armful back.

"Snow, snow! Isn't it just perfect?"

Lovino let a shy smile creep onto his face. Maybe it was, even if it wasn't as he'd imagined, a little perfect. The snow on his lashes did feel incredibly romantic. Even if it was freezing. Snow was the perfect excuse to use bad pick up lines like "Why don't you warm me up?", drink rich hot chocolate, and pretend you see snowflakes.

"Snow is a little wondrous, I suppose." Lovino snorted. His hand was grappled for and obtained, then stuck in a warm pocket. The Spaniard used it like a reel, pulling the rest of the Italian to him.

"You're cold."

"I've been out here for what? It's probably been two hours or more."

Antonio grabbed his other hand and put it near his mouth. He exhaled, a deep warm breath dusting his skin. And heat filling his face.

"I love you, Lovi." He reminded him.

"I love you too, 'Tonio"

* * *

Alfred woke up with a start. His whole head was in a blur, he couldn't think straight. What had happened? What the hell happened after…

A bird chirped in the background, and he moaned. What time was it, anyways? Early morning is all he could judge. The birds were much nosier later in the morning than earlier. And only one bird had chirped.

"What am I doing in Arthur's bed?" He pondered aloud. Softly, of course. Arthur might still be asleep.

Wait, if he was in Arthur's bed, then where was Arthur? Oh, his bed of course. They must've been so tired last night that they went to the wrong bed or something-

The party. Arthur being tied up. They had… had…

Holy shit. Alfred glanced down at the blonde still sleeping peacefully on his chest. They'd had… Holy fucking shit.

Oh no. Shit. Dammit, when Arthur woke up he was so dead. He'd even been the one to… oh no. It all came rushing back to him.

They'd had sex.

Arthur was drunk, and irresistible, and they were both out of their minds but it'd been so… There were only a few things that Alfred could say he really regretted in the morning. This had to be one of them.

They didn't even have a fucking relationship! They were just roommates and even though Alfred knew he loved Arthur with all his heart, he had no verification that Arthur felt the same. He'd overstepped the boundaries by five million miles. And the only thing he could honestly think of doing was…

It'd been a strange night. He remembered being pulled into a thousand kisses once they'd gotten home, remembered pulling the brit onto his bed and reaching up his shirt in some pleasure driven insanity…

Alfred wondered what Arthur would think if he woke up to being sore and unable to walk. This would definitely not end well. What if…?

Oh, this was not good. He was so screwed over… Unless Arthur remembered everything they'd done and was okay with it, he was in seriously deep shit. Like as in mountain of unclimbable shit. This was one thing he regretted that he had to regret. His first time with Arthur, and he was freaking out in the morning. Never in his imagination had it been like this…

Well, this wasn't going to work out.

Alfred sighed, and put his head back to the pillow. It would've been nice just to get more sleep. But that was no longer an option. He had to get out of there, maybe move to Canada… Somewhere. Go back to America and hide in some puny state no one remembered. Like New Mexico or Oregon.

He gently, and rather loving, slide Arthur off his chest and onto the pillow. He could not wake up Arthur on any condition. He felt guilt strike and make a nice little nest in his heart.

How could he? It was wrong, against society and no matter what anyone said how could he know if that was even what Arthur wanted? What if Arthur just thought of him as a friend and was disgusted by the whole thing… What if it had been something more alike to rape than sex?

Alfred placed a light kiss to his forehead, and he crept off into the kitchen. He grabbed his wallet and put on his shoes. They'd both woken up with clothes on, but it was undeniable that they had done…

The only person that came to mind was Francis. He knew where the French bastard lived and even though he sort of had a hate grudge with Francis at the current moment, Francis knew all about sex. And probably more about Arthur then he would like Francis to know. But that did matter as hadn't he just claimed the brit as his?

Well, not really. He checked his appearance in the mirror, and then realized he'd need a scarf. And some gloves might be worth the effort. That should be excused since it was deathly cold, but the thing was that he never wore anything of the like. He'd have to steal Arthur's.

He snuck back into the room, being as quiet as he could. He saw Arthur's eyes flutter, and he put on a fake grin as he secured the scarf. Gloves definitely would be useful as well, if only just to be convincing.

"Al…?" Arthur asked groggily. He felt his heart speed up by ten.

"Yea?" He asked, sliding on a pair of gloves. They were green, and he'd seen Arthur wear them before.

"Wherever you're going… make sure you come back…" he demanded with a yawn, before snuggling back into the sheets. Alfred felt a blush creep onto his face. Oh, it was so undeniable. Arthur was adorable. All he really wished was that this was…

Not as catastrophic as it seemed to be.

* * *

Unaware of Alfred's current position about a kilometer away from his dorm, Francis prepared coffee after a rowdy night of pleasure. Miguel was taking meds to get rid of his own soreness.

"Dammit Francis! You'd never have gotten addicted to this if you were on the bottom!" Miguel cussed, limping down the stairs. For some reason that only made Francis laugh and almost spill the coffee he was trying to pour.

They were coming to pick him up today, but Miguel was strutting in his life and throwing a wrench in their rules and regulations. The asylum workers had given him one of those packets that told him what to do and what not to do, starting with a strict NO SEX policy. Guess who had lost his control and broke that rule?

And after that Francis had disregarded the rest of those rules. Miguel would make him break them one way or another. Sadly, he'd probably never get fixed if he kept this up.

"When are they coming?" Miguel asked with a huge yawn. He blinked his bright mahogany eyes; actually a purplish brown would be more accurate description but that did nothing for the color. Or maybe that was just Francis seeing him through over romantic eyes, making him seem more handsome than he really was.

"At ten. I suggest you clear out before that. They'll recognize your limp and probably they'll castrate me" Francis joked, pulling the Hispanic into his lap. Miguel pouted.

"I wanted to smack them around a bit for stealing you from me. I hate it! It isn't awesome that they're going to drug you up for, I dunno, three weeks then send you back addicted to the pills instead. And you're going to check out all the nurses…"

"I would never-"

"Oh yes, you would. You'd hardly keep your dirty little grubby fingers off them. I can just guess how many will call you for a one night stand 'cause they miss you while I'm over and-"

"I might check them out, but I will never, never settle for some three dollar nurse whore instead of you." Francis purred. And, as if on que, the door bell rang.

"Hey! I thought you said ten! It's 8:23!" Miguel protested, jumping off his lap like it was on fire. Francis felt his heart beat out of his chest as he slowly opened the door.

And he almost fainted from relief. It was Alfred standing at his door, panting from running and red-faced.

"Mon cheri, it's okay. It's only Alfred." Francis called, summoning Miguel from his hiding place behind the couch.

"Francis! I have a crisis! I think I-"

Miguel smacked him on the upside of his head. Then proceeded to drag the American inside the room, frowning slightly. He handed him a cup of coffee, and motioned for Alfred to drink it. Alfred smiled slightly and gulped it down.

"Now tell us; what's wrong?" Miguel demanded, hands on his hips, looking much the diva. Francis held in a chuckle.

"I think I slept with Arthur last night." He said with a sheepish smile. Francis heard a clatter. Oh, he'd dropped the coffee mug. How silly of him. Not noticing the lack of mug in his hand. Wait… WHAT? Miguel took it in stride. "You two were awful clingy at the dance, and I'm sure Francis slipped enough into both of your drinks to make you even more irrational. Not surprising that it could've escalated into something a little more than…"

"But he was absolutely wasted! Francis knows perfectly well what happens when he gets drunk! He can't remember anything and if he does he knows he had no control and-"

"This wouldn't be the first time someone has taken advantage of him while he was drunk. From your reaction, I'm betting that was your first time taking advantage of someone, but that would definitely not be his first, so I get the feeling it's a lot bigger to you, than it is to him." Francis said, giving Alfred another cup. Unfortunately his words didn't seem to make him feel better, rather they were making him temporarily forget.

"What? How would you know if Artie's been laid before?" Alfred exclaimed. Miguel's eyes were asking him the same question.

"For one, I've been there to witness the limps, the random PMSing, and… well, I've done the same thing with him you did last night once… or twice." Francis grabbed the toast that was now popping out of the toaster. When had he put those slices in the toaster in the first place?

"You've had sex with Arthur and you never said anything?" Alfred shot up from his chair. "When?"

"Yea, when?" Miguel asked, pretending not to be bothered by the facts. Francis gave him a reassuring smile that lasted a second before continuing explaining.

"Not since last year. Once when we were freshmen, and once while we were sophomores. After that I decided to keep my paws off him. I found someone else I wanted more."

"I see." Miguel snatched for a piece of toast. "I'm surprised that Alfred didn't notice. The limping is painfully noticeable if you've been on the bottom." With that, he grimaced and gave a playful glare to Francis.

Alfred just gaped for a while. He ran his fingers through his hair and he began freaking out. "I never noticed and I was such a jerk to him whenever I asked about his walking! He said he had weak knees so they gave out periodically! I thought he'd just been tripping or something, not that he was having… Why didn't he tell me?"

Francis handed him a piece of buttered toast. Why hadn't Arthur told him, indeed? Arthur was a fickle being, even if he denied it.

"He's ashamed." Miguel muttered. They both turned to look at the shorter teen. "What?"

"Artie wouldn't be ashamed if he slept with-"

Miguel threw his toast at the American. "Shut up and let me talk!"

"Talk." Alfred pouted.

"Arthur isn't ashamed he **slept** with someone else. He's ashamed that he slept with **someone else.** Got it? If you didn't see the way he was looking at you last night, and if you didn't you are hopeless and stupid, he was conveying the message quite clearly with his eyes. He obviously loves you." Miguel grabbed more toast and smacked Alfred with it.

"But he-"

Francis decided that before Alfred died from toast impalation, he should step in. "Miguel, stop hitting L'amerique with toast. It can be quite sharp when burnt."

Miguel harrumphed and sat down in Francis's lap. "What my point is, is that he's ashamed that he loves you and he slept with someone else because he lost control. He feels guilty. He wants you, but he can't say that, can he?"

"But we've already sort of established that-"

"Alfred, Miguel may have a point." Francis interrupted. He felt Miguel grin, and squeeze his hand in thanks. Ah, the rules. Who gave a damn about the rules?

"I have a point too, but I guess I should just listen…" Alfred began pouting and playing with his fingers.

"This is before you established anything. Starting two years ago. Arthur wasn't anything romantic to you back then. I remember because you would do all this crap to impress all the girls, they were vamoosed by you and you were loving it. You didn't have time to think about Arthur and you were straight as can be. So he ends up with someone else. He's scared to disgust you, but he wants you more than he can let on."

"I know I was popular but-"

Miguel reached for another piece of toast. Francis barely stopped him in time.

"You were popular. Arthur wasn't. Another barrier you never noticed. Arthur, under the conditions, would rather drink himself silly and get laid by someone like Francis-"

"What do you mean by that?" Francis whined. Miguel smacked the back of his coffee mug so it's contents poured a bit too fast into his mouth. He coughed, and wiped his mouth, listening to Miguel continue.

"-than deal with you and this whole mess he let himself slip into. He works under very harsh conditions. I've seen him during heartbreak. When you two had that war, remember? He functions like normal, hardly showing any weaknesses at all."

Alfred just stared at the spot of butter on his plate like it had become so much more interesting than Miguel, who was verbally reaming him. Francis felt rather guilty for not restraining Miguel more. Miguel got angry when people couldn't read him or others, In which Alfred was know to be an idiot in. He hardly deserved being slaughtered verbally.

"Why don't we leave this for later?" Francis suggested, picking up Miguel into a bridal carry and dragging Alfred outside. Miguel poked his head out the window real quick.

"Alfred, amigo. Arthur might freak but he won't do anything crazy unless you aren't there."

"Thanks, ameego." Alfred called back.

* * *

**A/N: America! Spanish fail! Ameego? I mean, he just said it right! It's amigo! Spain and Mexico should come after you with jackhammers! And, there ya go, Kidge. You finally got your description. And you waited two chapters for one. Poor poor Kidge. And... aside from the adult themes, we have people finally screwing like bunnies! Okay, not really. Francis was screwing people in the background the whole time, but you know...**

**Romano: I doubt Spain would ever go after anyone with a jackhammer. Let alone America. That would be me.**

**Spain: Don't you think I have a backbone? * pouts***

**Romano: That's- AllenWalker4ever doesn't own Hetalia!**

**Spain: Don't ignore the question, Lovi!**


	13. The Overuse of The Scarf

_Kiku Honda_

_S-class_

_Country: Japan_

_Favorite Weapon: samurai skills, katana, miniatures and anime/manga addictions._

_Other: He loves cats, and spends a lot of time with Greece. Why is unknown. He likes America a lot, even so they spend disproportional amounts of time fighting or freaking out over one of America's actions. He's quite and polite, and that seems to be his thing. Yao is his older brother, but he has little affection towards him._

* * *

Yao woke up in Ivan's arms. He couldn't remember how he got there, but he saw Toris glance at them through the dormitory door. So that's why he woke up. Now he had no excuse to stay cocooned in the warm arms.

He saw Toris's tears. Ah, right, Toris wanted what was rightfully his. Ivan. But no, Ivan was staying in his heart as his until… Ivan didn't want to be there.

Ivan snuggled him closer. He felt an uncharacteristic smirk, and he watched Toris run away, crying. Cruel is what some people call it. But Yao knew that cruel was not the right term. He just wasn't a cruel person.

He was in his rightful place, and jealous kids could cry over it. Maybe spending too much time around Ivan had it's consequences, but he didn't care.

Toris was a jealous little kid. And he could stay and watch, or run away. Yao was fine with however he chose to destroy himself.

* * *

Arthur, being British, liked to wake up to sunny skies, a cup of a tea, and some oatmeal if he was desperately hungry. However, it was dearly unlikely he would wake up to all three.

Oh, and don't forget that he liked things to be clean, neat, and correct. However, things were not correct. He was in a mess, coated with problems, self doubt and pain. Despite the fact he smelled oatmeal and tea being prepared in the kitchen, and the fact that all the evening snow had melted from a strange sunny morning.

Oh, bugger it.

He stretched, yawning. Why did he hurt so bad in his-

Holy fucking SHIT! Arthur's eyes darted around the room. Alfred wasn't there, which was only a slight relief. Had he really pushed himself on the blonde like that? Why didn't he at least have the self control to stop himself before it got to far out of hand.

Alfred could disregard kisses. He could hardly disregard the fact that they had slept together.

"Hey… Artie, you awake? I tried to make some tea for you…" Alfred called from the kitchen. Well. Apparently Alfred could disregard the fact they'd slept together. Whoa. Wait.

What if Alfred didn't remember? What if he couldn't remember what happened so he was acting as if he didn't know? He didn't feel any pain from it as a reminder, so it was probable.

They both were drunk. He didn't know how well Alfred could handle alcohol in the first place, so it was probable and likely that if he was acting this casual that he didn't remember anything what-so-ever.

Might as well NOT mention that little fact that they'd gotten intimate last night when Arthur had to give morning conversation.

Arthur pulled off his pajamas, looking for marks. There were about fifteen good sized ones, but only one would be difficult to hide. The one right on his collar bone. The rest were scattered across his chest and belly, which a shirt could easily hide. But that one on his collar bone could cause problems.

If there was still snow, he could wear his scarf. His regular shirt would show the top of the stupid hickey. Alfred could've been a little more restrained with his marks of possession, Arthur thought snidely to himself after blushing five hundred degrees for even thinking that way.

He smiled shyly, and pulled on a turtle neck instead of a button down, realizing he'd be mostly inside all day and that a scarf would be impractical. He wondered if he'd left any marks on Alfred… He hadn't thought of that. Oh, shit.

Bloody hell, that would be a serious problem. A really serious problem. Unless Alfred was already wearing clothes over the marks, he'd notice the tell tale signs, right?

He sighed, calmed the blush on his face, and walked out into their kitchen. A bowl of oatmeal was stuck in his face. So that's were the smell came from.

"I'm sorry." Alfred said sheepishly, and pushed him to their table.

That was not Alfred behavior. Arthur raised an oversized eyebrow. Alfred pulled out another bowl of oatmeal from the microwave and joined him at the table.

"What did you apologize for?" Arthur questioned. Alfred looked away quickly.

"Nothing important. Not if you don't remember."

Arthur just shrugged it off, marking it as strange Alfred behavior. It was quite common to witness said strange behavior. Not that it couldn't be fueled by their activities last night, which was a threatening and terrifying idea.

"I had a dream last night." Arthur said, just to break the silence. Alfred motioned for him to continue. "That you were leaving me, going somewhere…" He remembered the dream quite vividly, what with the sudden lack of warmth that seemed to come from it, and the discomfort…

"And I was so afraid that you wouldn't come back, like that time…" When Alfred had left him, no second thoughts. His family and himself, they'd been so desperate to keep Alfred around when it happened, but then suddenly he was gone…

"So I called out to you. I knew I couldn't stop you from leaving, you were always a git like that, and I in turn just asked you to come back. If you love something let it free, right?" He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Alfred reaching across the table and grabbing his hand.

"I will always come back, Arthur." he promised.

* * *

Ludwig, who was already used to being baffled and shocked, and terrified from Feli's behavior, found he was more than baffled now.

Lovino told them he was moving out that morning. Ludwig thought that Feli had little to no care if Lovino was intruding- living with them or not. The reaction was still baffling.

"Ludwig, what're we going to do? Lovi's moving and I won't ever see him again and Spain will break all his fingers, and you gotta help me!" Feliciano was in his lap crying and kissing the shit out of him. And saying things he'd regret later.

Like Antonio hurting Lovino physically was possible. Antonio loved Lovino more than was sane. Emotionally was more likely if possible. All Antonio needed to do was be the dumb bell he was, and not realize the situation.

"Feliciano, calm down and stop-" He was interrupted by a tear soaked kiss. He almost felt like sighing. Feli wasn't even in his right mind anymore.

"He's going to break his arms and legs, so he can't ever walk again and he can't go to school or go anywhere or run anywhere! He won't be able to cook or clean and it's going to be a mess! So we have to stop it! Lovi can't live with Spain! Spain is EVIL!"

"Feli, calm down." He ran his fingers through the brunette hair he adored, and smiled softly. Feli froze up at that. "You want to eat some pas-"

"PASTA?" He screamed and jumped for the kitchen. Ludwig smiled a little more. Feli was just hyper and cute that it was hard to resist him.

Denial had no more place in his heart. The Thames might be an ugly river as far as rivers go, but it was far better than denial.

Feliciano Vargas was his. And would stay his. No more questions. Ludwig grabbed Feli's arm, and dragged him out of the kitchen. He continued to his car, and watched Feli's expression change to shock.

"I thought that it'd be better to eat at a restaurant than have you make the pasta. Maybe I could have some pizza, too." Cause spaghetti and meatballs had been the meal for the last three days. Pasta was a wonderful thing but it was rather unappetizing right now.

"Then we're going to Lorenzo's! I love their bread, I wish I could make it…" Feli jumped into the side seat, and gave him a kiss.

Ludwig turned the key in the ignition and drove off into the twilight.

* * *

His dorm room must feel very abandoned right now, Kiku thought with a sarcastic smirk. Another night he was going to spend at Hercules's place. Socrates had gotten used to his invasions of Hercules's space.

Hercules was usually at his place since he wanted Kiku to feel more comfortable, but Kiku wanted to be with Hercules as much as he could, which meant he spent time managing the shop with the senior and watching Miguel clean and chatter insistently.

"So I was saying, he blew me a kiss when they loaded his stuff into their van, and they literally dragged him into the car, hands held behind his back and everything. I think they knew that we were together, despite I hardly moved enough for them to see my limp…"

Kiku droned out the talk, and focused on Hercules making the treats he'd display at this culinary fair later. Treats were much more entertaining than anything Miguel could say. Sadly, in his mind, that was the only thing he even cared about.

That sugar, spread over Hercules's face and chest, if only there for him to lick off. Slowly.

Miguel noticed him falling back into dazedness, and decided to put a stop to it. "Dude, Kiku. Look at yourself, what's up? You were in here yesterday and you didn't have that expression!"

"I-I was just thinking…" He stuttered, glad that he could leave off the 'about Hercules naked and covered in sugar and him taking each and every slow lick'. Actually, more than just glad. Horrendously grateful he could withhold that information from the Hispanic.

"About what?" Miguel continued sweeping, but didn't stop his intogerration of Kiku.

"About-" what would an average teenage boy think about other than sex, and… "How awful the economy has been lately. Hercules might have to lay you off, money's getting tight."

His improv was always crappy.

"Fire me? His shop's spotless, and I keep it that way. It used to be a lot messier, you know. He'd lose business, and he can't have that. Maybe he'll just give me some major pay cuts."

"He already pays you minimum wage." Kiku stated, wondering how much lower Hercules could go in payment if that was the close. Surely he wouldn't pay him something illegal?

"There you are wrong, mi amigo! Since I walk here, do my job all day, then walk back, I get a one penny raise out of the kindness of Hercules's heart. So I could have a one penny pay cut."

"How is that major?" Kiku picked out some pastry from under the shelf and starting picking at it. He felt like eating, but not quickly. He only took minimal bites.

"It adds up over the years, hey! I hope you know you have to pay for that. I don't know why Hercules keep inviting you over here, or anything like that, but you two aren't close enough to let him give you freebies!" Miguel stopped sweeping, declaring himself done. In truth, there were no spots of dirt on the floor. Just the constantly falling herbs from the ceiling.

Hercules used them to make the shop smell Grecian, and it worked if you weren't allergic to whatever it was he had hanging there. Then you usually never came back. Anyway, the smell of sweets balanced it out and people came rushing back after eating something they particularly liked.

As Miguel had determined to call Kiku. He'd tasted something he'd liked, it made more sense than Kiku's 'I'm sleeping with Hercules'. Way much more sense. No wonder Miguel had come to that conclusion.

"Miguel, I…" don't know what I'm doing at all, he thought miserably.

"Yea?" Miguel asked, sitting down next to him at the table.

"I think I'm dreadfully in love with Hercules."

* * *

Antonio, after making paella and letting Feliciano sob on Lovino, which never turned out well, cheerfully strolled over to Francis's house to ask him if he'd like some.

Then he remembered that Francis should already be gone, way gone, and thoroughly in the asylum. Too bad that was the case. Francis always liked his paella.

Hopefully he got his problem fixed. So Antonio never had to do that again, ever again. He'd felt like shit and dirty as hell, and… Francis really needed to get his problem fixed. Antonio was never going to be his boy toy again, let alone while he was living with Lovi of all people.

He'd been used to that his whole life, giving in and letting someone else take over, except during those times where he ruled the sea, and the company was thriving and he could actually eat, and he'd had free time. But he didn't want Francis to take control of something he sorta wished to decided on his own.

His body was his own, and whether Francis liked it or not, he wanted to control it and not to have to use it as a meat shield against Francis destroying himself. He loved Francis, he really did. But he didn't want to have to sacrifice himself like that.

They'd been together 47 times so far, and Antonio was going to force it to stop. And it was hard not to count.

He was in love with Lovino, Gilbert and Francis were his best friends, and he wasn't going to let anyone use him ever again. Never again.

He decided that since Francis was getting his problems fixed, he should go and see Gilbert. Who'd probably done something dirty and indescribable to that one Canadian kid whose name he couldn't remember… And it would all be great fun. He liked fun.

He then turned up at Gilbert's door and knocked. The Canadian kid answered. Wasn't Alfred friends with him or something? Or was it Arthur…

"Hola! I was wondering if Gilbert would like some paella, I just made some." he said with a cheery smile, and the timid boy called for the albino. Gilbert took seconds to proclaim his awesomeness in front of Antonio.

"Hell yes would I like some paella! Your cooking is so different than anything I've tried around here!" Gilbert grabbed the container which Antonio had stuffed the concoction into. "Why were you making this? Failed attempt at seizing some southern Italian vital regions?"

Tonio dropped the fork he'd been attempting to hand to Gilbert. "WhAT? We haven't gotten any farther then hand holding and only if I push it kissing. No snuggling even! We can't possibly do that!"

"Forget it, 'Tonio" Gilbert sighed, and went inside to get his own fork. "I wish I could just eat this with my hands…"

Antonio nodded. "I was making paella because Lovi asked to move in with me, and Ludwig and Feli came over to drop off all his stuff so it's sorta official."

"That's amazing! Now all you have to do is some seizing of the vital regions and you're ready to go." Gilbert came back with one armful of Matthew, that was his name!

"Mattie and I haven't gone that far yet either, but we will!" Gilbert added, before Antonio could reply. Then he turned and kissed… what's his name. It was obvious that they loved each other, more than he'd seen Gilbert ever love someone other than, well… himself.

Maybe someday, he would be free to love Lovino with any side strings, Francis included, and reach the same level of happiness Canada and Prussia, the impossible couple, had gone through.

* * *

Since it was break and he had already promised Francis he would, Miguel walked to his two bedroom apartment. He'd lived there for a long time, ever since he had been abandoned when he was little. When he'd raised enough money he bought the place. Since one of the school rules is "LIVE IN THE DORMS", he had to go to check on his "home sweet home" on vacation to see if it had been decimated in his absence.

It hadn't, and Miguel's heart was thumping just thinking about seeing it. Nothing like home… Like he just came back from Oz, or something, but he really felt like he'd clicked his shoes and got there.

Miguel was a sap for old movies. And he loved romance and all that crap. Why do you think he was so drawn in by Francis? Francis had courted him like a gentleman, as his best friend Argentina, said it.

He'd wanted to get away from the drama, he'd told Francis last night over the phone, stupid asylym people put them on a limit, but the truth was not that he was bothered by Kiku's declaration of love to Hercules but more of that his own pain was left at a broken string. He couldn't attach it to anything but guilt and pain. And it was time he faced his demons. He'd told Francis he would have to someday. That was a long, long time ago, and now he felt like keeping his promise.

This was no Oz and no Kansas. Home sweet home was more like home sweet hell.

The apartment wasn't exactly innocent, since the things that had occurred there were hardly legal. But he felt attachment to it. For various different reasons. The key rattled in the rusty lock as he struggled to unlock it. Unlock the past he'd left behind when he'd gone to Hetalia Boarding High School.

The drugs, the prostitutes, the drive-by shootings, the murder, everything he'd committed. Miguel smiled wirly, he'd been such a complete fool. He'd been greedy. So, so… greedy, desperate for love, pain, something to feel other than emptiness that he…

Had done so much he hadn't wanted to. Not really. He'd lied, cheated people out of their money, stole, anything he'd had to; to live another day.

_Francis, Francis, Francis… You're going to an asylum to fix your monsters, I have to fight mine with my broken heart if I ever want to move on. Ignoring this isn't the answer, I decided that at least… I told you that you weren't the only disgusting one, right?_

Miguel flicked on the lights and glared straight at the horrors that he'd run away from. The stench was awful, but not as bad as the sight. The caked blood on the wall. His little sister's blood.

He'd killed her. She thought he loved her like their parents had. That he'd buy her hair products and call her sweet nicknames. Rosa Caminero had been her name.

Her gorgeous hair trailing down her back, covering her with tendrils of black, contrasting with her tan, silky skin… He'd killed her. And her blood spelled out what was now his worst nightmare on the wall.

_**No one will ever love you again.**_

It'd been her last wish for him to write those words with her blood as she died. Her own twisted version of revenge on him for making her live in trash dumps, sewers, and then this dump he called home. She had wanted to die long before he killed her, and she had accepted her death with grace and horror.

Insane. Miguel wished he could claim insanity.

He didn't have a single regret then. He didn't have a reason for having regrets. He'd lost his old heart after their parents had divorced, then passed away. All there had been was pain. Pain, pain, and more pain.

The second Miguel had stabbed her through, he'd felt everything rush back to him. His heart, his love for his little sister, how he promised he'd protect her, how their lives had fallen into hell. How she always wanted him to come home to seeing those words…

He remembered when the police opened the door and saw him sobbing over her body and the bloody dipping words painted on the wall. They were both soaked in her blood. They thought he was just a demented child who'd witnessed it, as no proof had ever been found. None. They named it as a suicide after realizing the knife only had Rosa's finger prints on it…

She's told him that the only way he could kill her was if he wrote those words on the wall and memorized them. She'd wanted him to suffer until he felt pain again, felt emotions again…

He shuddered, then went to his old kitchen. He hadn't kept his promise… That's another one he had to fulfil. He sighed. Rosa, Francis, he would only end up hurting those he loved. At least he could keep his promises to them.

The knives there were rusty, but they would do the job. The first slice was like slicing butter with a chainsaw, and the numerous other slices were more like butter being dragged across a cheese grater.

The words were etched nicely into his skin, and he felt enough burning to know it would leave a scar.

"I'm sorry, mi novio. Mija, my little sister." He murmured, wondering how she was doing in heaven. The most stunning angel, most likely. No one's beauty surpassed hers.

But her beauty had come to an undeserved, dark end.

"Rosa…" He trailed off, tracing the words on his wrist. The pain felt deserved.

"_Francis, how do you confront demons? If you are the demon, how do you confront what you've done? How do you condone it? Francis, how? I love you, so tell me how…"_

"_What's all this about, mon cheri?"_

"_I have my own demons I think it's time for me to face. I'm so scared… But I know I'll stay sane as long as I know you're coming back."_

"_I will be. Shh… calm down, Miguel. Your demons aren't as scary as you think they are."_

Maybe it was time he returned to the living. He shut the door to the past the same way he'd done three years ago when it had been so much fresher in his mind.

* * *

Alfred felt like instead of fixing the situation, he hadn't done anything but make it even worse. He couldn't bring it up, so he swallowed the topic and they never mentioned the fact that they had a hot one night stand last night.

And Arthur was limping a little. Arthur had to know, but he had no idea how to approach the topic.

'So Artie, about last night. You see, we had sex, and now I'm wondering what the hell is going on between us' wasn't the most promising start to the whole ordeal. The whole ordeal in the first place was unpleasant to talk about unless Francis was around to harass someone about it.

"Alfred?" He sighed, and turned to the owner of that voice.

"Yea?"

Kiku held out a basket of some confection, and a smile. Alfred put on a fake smile, and grabbed the pastry.

"What's up, Kiku?" He asked as he munched. Kiku scratched his arms shyly. Then fidgeted before Arthur came from somewhere in the dorm and took matters into his own hands.

The Japanese teen was soon seated, given tea, and flabbergasted. As was Alfred.

"You have news Kiku, I suppose? That works out well since we are both free with willing ears." Arthur directed. "Judging by the look on your face, this is about Kolbalt."

He'd almost forgotten that snotnosed band. Dammit. For some reason he felt so pissed off. Oh yea, he had to be the hero and protect Artie instead of beat Ivan's ass for duct taping his roommate and leaving him on a toilet.

"Yes, Kolbalt is hosting a big winter, sorta of chirstmas party, and he's doing it to get more fans, since he'll be playing and hanging out with the invitees. I heard Yao talking about it on the phone. We must use some sort of weapon to turn his plan against him, or at least rival it. We can't lose fans now, or we'll never make it to the top, not even the battle of the bands at most."

Arthur nodded, then he cast Alfred a look. His eyes lingered a little longer than usual. It made Alfred's heart speed up by tenfold.

"Francis is coming back when? After three weeks in that hell, right? That's the week before New Years. He can help us with planning our own party."

Francis could throw one helluva party. That's for sure.

"For setting, we can book a club for the night. That's about 850 pounds a night, if we want a good club, and we want one with a stage."

Alfred watched Arthur start to boss both of them around, giving them precise instructions and directions as to what they had to inquire about. Alfred waited for Kiku to leave on his appointed missions.

"Alfred, I thought I told you to talk to-" Arthur started, but Alfred rolled his eyes and covered the brit's mouth with his own. That resulted with a pleasant squeak.

"What, I can't kiss you goodbye when you send me off to do chores for a party?" Alfred questioned. "I thought we'd already gotten past that type of intimacy."

He shut the door quietly after himself, leaving Arthur to stammer out curses.

* * *

**A/N: Just for Clarification, Rosa is another version of Mexico that was created. She has long black/brown hair, a cheery smile, and rich brown eyes. I had Miguel kill her for reasons to be revealed later on. But if it felt alike a betrayal or something to you, I'm an evil author. XD shot**

**I felt like Kolbalt was being ignored. So is Lovi, actually, but I just didn't feel like coming up with more creative curses. Yea, that's pretty much it. AMERICA AND ENGLAND FINALLY DID IT! YAY! MY UPDATES TAKE FOREVER! *ipromiseyouguyssomedayi'llwriteapropersexsceneforthem***

**England: ehem, I'm right here. And isn't that announcement a chapter late?**

**America: and that crazy chick doesn't own Hetalia!**

**England: I leave you to her fandom girlyness.**


	14. Get Some Cats Of Your Own

_Hercules Karpusi_

_S-class_

_Country: Greece_

_Favorite Weapon: Cats, cats and siestas and more cats._

_Other: He loves cats, and spends a lot of time with Japan. He's very calm and he hardly get's troubled for anything he does. Nothing he does is stressful and he can't live without cats and mid-afternoon naps. His mother left ruins in his backyard so he has fun looking at those. Also he hates Turkey with a passion that cannot be rivaled. His mother's gods are like children, but very entertaining._

* * *

Parties were awesome things. They were awesome. Gilbert was awesome so he threw, and went to a lot of parties.

Arthur had asked him to help them plan the party of the year. And with Arthur's funds, they could throw one hell of a party.

"Cheep!" See? Gilbird agreed with him.

Gilbert called Alfred, Miguel, Mattie, Arthur, and Kiku over to his place for some serious party planning. They were all centered around his coffee table, indeed which had been through a lot.

"Decorations?" Gilbert asked. He flipped the paper looking at the notes he'd made.

"I've already contacted the company and they said that they can get everything sent up in our theme by the 27th." Arthur answered, watching Gilbert check that off his list. He flipped some more pages.

"Food?"

"Provided by the club." Kiku chimed.

"Alcohol?"

"That's Francis's department!" Matthew answered. Gilbert flashed him a grin. He wished they could be alone right now, but some things had to get done.

"Invites?" he continued.

"I've started to make them, and we can hand them out at the club and to our friends." Alfred answered, but he was still staring at Arthur, who was pointly not staring at him.

"Music?" Gilbert questioned, ignoring the fact all his friends were otherwise occupied and not thinking about the awesome party at all. He wanted the awesomeness to get some more attention here!

"Guys! Seriously! I'm in charge until Francis comes and makes it ten times better than this but it won't be awesome, anyways, get it together!" He threw down his notebook.

"I don't think they care…" Matthew answered meekly. The rest of their friends did have themselves staring somewhere or another. There was something definitely not right there, and Gilbert didn't like it.

"Mattie, I think our friends are all now Zombies."

* * *

Lovino was absolutely thrilled that it was winter vacation. Well, rather that it was vacation. He felt like it was time to put his plan into action. He'd thought of it a while ago, and it seemed good enough to him.

He didn't want to be in Kolbalt. No way. But being in a band would be entertaining, and he really liked the idea. A lot. And he could get some seriously cool people in his band.

His own brand new band. Of course it'd be small and not like Subsidal or Kolbalt or that type, just street performers and the like, but that would be fun. And get a certain creepy Russian freak off his back.

He didn't dislike the idea of getting Miguel, Antonio, maybe Francis if he could get the blonde to stop molesting them, and Gilbert together. He knew that Gilbert was good at bass and twelve string guitar. Miguel could sing like hell. Antonio was good at guitar, and Francis could play a lot of different instruments. But since he sorta liked the idea, he wanted Francis on the violin.

And he could play guitar and sing. They would be a different style from Kolbalt and Subsidal. Not peppy and pumped, or creepy and mesmerizing. They'd be more exotic.

Lovino smiled, off in his day dream.

"Lovi, I made tomato soup. You want some?" Antonio'd snuck up behind him again. He cursed in Italian after he'd calmed his nerves.

"Give it." He held his hand out for a bowl. Antonio knew better than to deny him one.

"What were you thinking about?" Antonio sat down next to him on the window seat. Antonio picked out his dorm just for that window seat, but now Lovino stole his spot from him whenever the Italian felt like it.

"Who said I was thinking?" He spat back, slurping up some soup and cursing whenever it got too hot.

"You had that look. And you're always thinking about something, you just get that look when it's important." He felt a warm hand run through his hair. He would've swatted it away, but he had a bowl of soup in his hands. Or so he tells himself.

"I wanted to make my own band. So Ivan won't harass me about joining Kolbalt." Excuses, Excuses. Lovino was such a liar. He knew he was a really good liar too.

"Si. So he's harassed you too. Lo siento, Lovi. But I think that's a wonderful idea." Antonio's hand stopped playing with his hair.

"Why the hell'd you say sorry?" Lovino demanded. He hated this. Antonio being like this. He feeling like the apocalypse was his fault and shit.

"I wasn't able to protect you." He murmured.

"Why should you've?" He put his bowl of soup down, slowly even though he'd have liked to slam it down like usual, and pulled the Spaniard close to him. "You don't have to, and I never asked you to! Don't feel indebted that some freak you have nothing to do with bothered me to join his freak show of a band! Fuck, 'Tonio. You can be so dumb!" And sometimes I think that you feel guilty about small things and someday you'll hurt yourself over it…

"I-"

"You've already done more than I deserve." Lovino rested his head on Antonio's shoulder. "And you're a total bastard for thinking you have to make me even more in your debt! You want to do something more for me? Help me start my band so he can't harass me."

Antonio laughed. "You're being manipulative, now."

"Hell yes. Did I ever say I wasn't?" Lovino snorted.

* * *

Toris felt the determination. He had a supporter. Feliks was behind him all the way on this. He had to betray Ivan. Ivan was major trouble, and more major trouble. He didn't want to be involved anymore.

He just had to go up to Ivan and say something like, 'Due to certain circumstances, I feel it best for me to leave Kolbalt.'

Which probably meant certain death. He knew what happened to those to denied him what he wanted. Toris shuddered. Feliks smiled encouragingly, putting his arm around Toris's shoulder.

"You, like, totally have to be strong, Liet." He said, using his arm to pull Toris closer. Feliks had always been his close friend and the first person to tell him that falling in love with Ivan and joining Kolbalt was a bad idea. People might make fun of the way he talks, but he was Toris's most important friend.

Even if he occasionally dressed like a drag queen and he was quite possibly gayer than the stereotype.

"Feliks, you have only somewhat of an idea of how this feels, to do this… I love Ivan, and I don't want to see him anything but happy. I don't want to cause him to be anything but happy!" Toris sobbed, hugging the blonde closer. He was a comfort.

Feliks ran his fingers through Toris's hair soothingly. "You're gonna, like, be totally okay. And I'm gonna be there, always."

"T-thank you." Toris found the little bit of heart to smile.

* * *

After taking more aspirin and feeling lightheaded, he sat down on the couch and screamed. How could Alfred know and still act that way? So… so aloof! Pretending that it was nothing! They'd done something that you usually only did with people you were friggin MARRIED to!

Well, at least that what he thought it was supposed to go. Maybe in America things are different?

Oh dammit! He had to know! He had to, had to, had to! Arthur let loose another rabid scream. What should he do?

WHAT THE HELL SHOULD HE DO?

"That bastard! I hate him for this! I don't know if he knows or not but most likely he knows and ugh!" Does that mean he knows about the other times too?

When Arthur had gone out, gotten drunk, and gotten laid... Alfred was so innocent, he didn't even think of having a homosexual relationship. He couldn't have possibly identified his stiff walking, the constant showers when he got home, as if that could somehow purify him…

No, he didn't know about that. At all. It was impossible. But he did know, most likely, about how they had sex. Sometimes you just know these things, and when you've had sex is one of them… right?

He'd felt so scared, so vulnerable beforehand. Alfred was safe, that's all he'd felt about the whole thing. And his head was in a jumble and he was drunk and he didn't rein in his desires. Nothing really justified that, though.

He still felt scared, but he didn't like showing his weaknesses. More opportunity for someone to jump on them… More opportunity for him to lose himself and do something stupid again…

Either way, it should be safe for him to address it, say it was a drunken stupor and that they had no feelings for each other whatsoever, and they were just friends.

With benefits.

Arthur screamed, pulling at his hair. His own brain and it's mutiny! They were not like that, it was nothing like that! Advice. Therapy. Anything to get him sane again. Anything.

* * *

Guerilla fighting style. Was used by the rebels in New Spain when trying to create Mexico, and a very efficient fighting style.

And it was now being used on Miguel.

"_Hey, they're forming a new band and they're wondering who wanted to join!"_

"_Lovino's forming a band, y'know? He said he wanted someone who could play guitar. Not electric either."_

"_I heard Lovino's stealing your boyfriend from you to be in his band!"_

"_Antonio's joining this band? I suppose Miguel'll join too."_

"_I heard the name was going to be something like…"_

Sometimes, he wanted to scream out loud and rip his hair out. They weren't being evasive about their technique. It was Guerilla fighting. Attack, retreat. Attack, retreat. It had been going on ever since he came back from his house and started life back in his dormitory.

That he'd faced what he'd done. A few more trips to his house and he might actually keep his lunch. And those had been good chili renos, too.

Their fighting was working, although slowly, on Miguel. He finally just sighed, and gave up.

And now, he was standing in front of Antonio's dorm room. He had fond memories of this dorm. He didn't know where Lovino lived, so this would have to do.

"Hello?" He called, pressing the doorbell. Antonio opened it within seconds. Like they were expecting him…

"Miguel!" He had a bright cheery smile on. "Lovino's evil muffins, I believe he called them, said you'd be here soon!"

"Evil…?" He felt rather dazed in front of the almost sparkling Spaniard. He was quickly ushered in and seated.

"You're here to join our new band, si?"

"Uh… I was actually here to ask about that and-"

"Perfecto!" A tomato with pesto sauce and mozzarella cheese was thrust into his hands. "That's compliments of Lovi, he's in the kitchen."

This felt rather… overwhelming. They were expecting him! He took a bite of the tomato. It was surprisingly very good.

"Orale! He should do this with chilies…" He stared at the tomato with new inspiration. A spicy chili with a salty sauce, or salsa in the middle and some cheese.

Antonio sat down across from him. "He's living here now, actually. He asked if he could. I know you haven't ever been on good terms, so if you could forgive that…" He actually looked sheepish. Very sheepish.

"Oh, I don't mind. Just he went kind of psycho on me and Alfred for a while. He doesn't seem all that bad, especially if he can cook like this." Or he seems like an unbearable, awful hell spawn with good cooking skills.

Miguel frowned a bit, then continued eating.

"That's good. So you wanted to join our band?"

Miguel nodded. "Tell me about your band. Who exactly do you want in it, other than me?"

"Gilbert, he's good at bass. He got a lot of lessons from… I can't remember his name, but he's his boyfriend. Mallard or something. Looks just like Alfred?"

"Oh, ya." He couldn't remember the guy's name either. But he knew who Antonio was referring to.

"Anyway, he was getting lessons from him, he's the bass in Subsidal after all, as an excuse to hang out with the guy. Purely an excuse, but he learned and he's really good now. Of course myself and Lovino. And we were thinking of getting Francis."

Francis could play an instrument? He learned something new everyday…

"I heard something about that." _I think the evil muffins dropped that piece of information to me_, he added in his mind.

"Uhuh, he good at a lot of different instruments. Lovino and Feliciano are perfectionists at all different types of music instruments. We discussed this awhile back, and he wants you to be vocal and back up guitar. He'll be mainly backup vocal and synthesizer. I'll be main guitar. Gilbert will be bass. Francis I think we decided could be on anything he felt like or the song required. Same as Lovino actually. But mainly violin."

Violin? That wouldn't be a bad addition to a band. Different and unique. He could imagine Francis playing violin, and it cracked him up.

"Si. That's good with me." He confirmed. Antonio burst into a grin.

"Lovi! He said yes!"

Said Italian poked his head out of the kitchen and scowled. Sometimes he wondered what Antonio saw in him… maybe he had some hidden cute side or something?

His face wouldn't be bad if he smiled… pfft, that was like a cold delicious glass of lemonade in hell.

"I know already. I sent my evil muffins off to harass Gilbert some more." He confirmed. Guerilla fighting indeed.

* * *

Alfred had decided that he had nothing better to do than watch Arthur from a distance. Yes, it was true! He didn't have anything better to do than that!

Also, Artie wouldn't speak to him whatsoever. He got the feeling that he was going to get kicked out of the house… again. Why couldn't he ever just get along with the brit?

Then again, if Arthur blamed him for what happened between them, then that was another story and entirely deserved.

He hadn't actually got up the guts to confront him about any of it, his past, their not so distance past, and what they were now. Alfred sighed.

"Al, I'd ask you what the hell you are doing behind that bush, apparently spying on Arthur, but then again sometimes I don't want to know." Gilbert said, towing along Matthew gleefully.

"I'm spying on Arthur, don't give me away! He'll kill me if he finds out I'm spying on him!" He put his finger to his lips. Unfortunately that was all it took for Arthur to look their way.

"Gilbert! Uh… Malik! Why are you talking to a bush?" Arthur called. Matthew sighed and whispered a "It's Matthew."

Gilbert motioned for Alfred to stay hidden. He was sure that'd stay hidden even so, he was pretty much petrified already. Only luck had prevented him from being seen. Now hopefully Gilbert didn't say something like-

"We were talking to Alfred." Gilbert said cheerfully.

Alfred face palmed.

"Alfred isn't a bush." Arthur pointed out. "Unless he's hiding behind it or something."

"He is! He's not awesome enough to resist his urge to spy on you… uh, eating crackers." Gilbert stared at the crackers in confusion.

"Gilbert, you should know that they are called crumpets by now." Arthur stood up, and started walking towards him. Or rather the bush.

Alfred gulped. Could he take off running now, lose his pride and get away? Or was there a way to escape?

"Hey, Artie. You know I was joking right?" Gilbert called. Arthur shook his head violently. "You weren't joking. I had Charles check for me."

Wasn't Charles the name of Arthur's imaginary unicorn friend? How could Charles check if he was here or not? He wasn't even real! He was completely imaginary!

"Come out and be polite, you git." Arthur walked around the bush, and he flinched covering his head for the upcoming pain. He didn't receive it.

"Stop being stupid, twat. You're usually not this stupid. There's no point in spying."

Alfred folding his arms around his stomach instinctively. "I just wanted to see you." He murmured, not realizing how truthful those words were until they were out of his mouth.

"W-we live together, you git. You can see me at home, if you're so desperate." The blonde held out his hand. Alfred smiled and took it. Maybe he did have something better to be doing than spying.

* * *

Kiku was surprised to hear the doorbell. He lived alone, and no one ever came to visit him except Hercules, so he didn't expect visitors. Ever.

He answered the doorbell anyways. "Hello?"

Miguel waved with his free hand. In his other, he held a kitten. He recognized that kitten. Socrates.

"I found him, and he rang a bell to me, and since I couldn't find Hercules anywhere, he's not in the shop, so I thought you could give him to your lov-"

Kiku eye's widened, and he acted quickly. He grabbed Miguel's collar and dragged him into his house before he could finish that statement. He knew that people had information networks everywhere, and he didn't want anyone to know about… that…

The evil muffins were particularly efficient, he'd heard. Otherwise known as Lovino's Mafia. How he got the entire British Mafia to obey him was unknown, but it added an edge of fear to the vicious Italian.

"Hey! Kiku! What was that for?" Miguel asked, once the door was closed and locked. Kiku waited to catch his breath before answering.

"There are eyes and ears everywhere, Miguel-kun. I don't want you to give that tidbit of information away." Kiku explained, staring at the door. He really hoped there were no eavesdroppers.

"Oh, yea. Lo siento. Uh, I mean, I'm sorry!" Miguel dropped Socrates and smiled. "So did you mean it when you said it?"

"Nani?" Kiku petted Socrates, missing the cat and the owner dearly.

"When you said you loved Hercules?" Miguel sat down cross-legged, feeling weird to Kiku's traditional Japanese, legs folded under method.

"I don't lie, Miguel-kun. When I say something, especially like that, I mean it." He felt the weight on his heart lift a little.

"You didn't seem the type to anyway, but some things you make sure. That's great then. I'm sure it'll all work out if you tell him! He told me a while ago that he only had one friend, who'd probably leave him out of disgust, so I think he'd be real happy if you told him that."

Kiku's eyes widened. Hercules didn't talk much but he only had one friend? That wasn't right, he was so kind… That must mean that Kiku wasn't a friend, then… He guessed if you're with someone only for the sex , then they don't count as friends.

"Thank you Miguel-kun. I'll deliver Socrates to him, and maybe if I'll get my courage up then I'll tell him I love him."

Miguel smiled and waved. "You're a lonely dude. Get some cats of your own or something."

* * *

**A/N: Yo, peace, what's up dawgs~ Summer has me updating way more often than I ever used to! EDIT: Formatting fixed.**

**America: … don't try to be a mobster… ever again.**

**England: Don't use such inappropriate grammar ever again in my presence.**

**America: I think she's dead, Artie.**

**England: not to be rude or anything, but yea. Now we are the authors of this story and can promptly proclaim it finished.**

**America: But what about the fans? They'll burn us and stab us with chainsaws or sic Belarus on us saying we denied Russia the ability to become one with her, or give Hungary the videos!**

**England: THE VIDEOS? I suppose I have no choice. *sigh* We'll have to revive her with magic.**

**America: Hocus Pocus?**

**England: Shut up, you twit! Okay *mutters some magic words under his breath* She should be waking up now… And ready to slave over a cold computer in a cold room even though it's bloody summer.**

**Me: Iggy! You brought me back, da!**

**America: I think you summoned Russia too… I think Russia's possessing her…**

**Me: kolkolkol. I don't own Hetalia, da.**

**America: Why doesn't your magic ever work?**

**England: Die, insolent Yankee SCUM!**


	15. A Confession Or Two

Arthur was more than used to Alfred being the biggest git on this side of the planet. Maybe there was a bigger git in China, or something, but for now he was the one and only.

He made a cup of coffee for the American, who had a heartbroken pout on his face. He'd been wearing that expression for a while, and Arthur didn't like it. He tried to smile cutely, he didn't know why he bothered and he brought it out on a tray.

"Alfred?" He asked. Said blonde gave him a small smile, taking the warm beverage into his hands. "I-I think we should talk"

Yes, talk. They definitely needed to do that. Since their party was going to be tomorrow, and they both needed to be at the top of their game. To beat Ivan.

They were both confused. Alfred had to remember, and if he didn't, they needed to mend the shaky connection between them that had been eating away at the two.

"Yes, I think that'd be good." Alfred glanced away briefly.

"Arthur, I-"

"Alfred, I-"

Arthur glanced down at his lap. "You go first." Alfred nodded, and he smiled encouragingly. Like he was the one who needed encouragement. Arthur scoffed.

"Back at the dance, we were both drunk and… things got shaky after that. But I know what happened, and I was wondering how much you remembered."

Arthur gulped. What, the sex, the sleeping entwined in each other's arms, the excessive kissing? Yea, things were super blurry, but he knew it happened. That must be what he meant. Does that mean he only had vague memories, or that he just guessed? He said he knew what happened, but…

"I know what happened." He tried.

Alfred gulped. "I know you must be super pissed off, but it was all cause we lost control! I'm sorry about-"

"You don't have to be sorry about anything, Al, you big git. If I was pissed off that we slept together you'd be out of this house and begging for my forgiveness. Or your life." Arthur tapped the tray on the dirty blonde mop of hair Alfred supported.

"But… Aren't you… Agh! People keep saying things, like we're in love with each other or whatever and I don't know what to say about that since I don't know if it's true! But for a long time now, I've known how I feel about you." Alfred was blushing a nice shade of red, but Arthur knew he had no right to talk, as he was red up to his bloody ears.

"I love you, Artie, and I don't think I'll ever stop." Alfred stared him right in the eyes, blue meeting green.

"I'm only going to break your heart." He heard slip out of his mouth before he could process it and think about what to say. He loved Alfred, and Alfred loved… but he couldn't deal with this. Maybe talking could happen later. Or never!

He jumped up, tray clattering to the floor. "I-I can't-" He felt instincts kick in, and he ran for the door. It gave a satisfying slam behind his back.

Last time, Lovino had come to him crying. Now he was going to return the favor. He was already tearing up.

* * *

Awkward situations happened. But not usually now. Matthew face palmed. Gilbert grinned apologetically, giving him a quick kiss before retrieving his phone from the pocket of his disregarded jeans. Matthew resisted staring at all the exposed albino skin Gilbert didn't seem to be hiding.

Stupid egotistic boyfriends, and them getting phone calls in the middle of things. Things like sex. He got up, picking up his shirt from the floor, listening to Gilbert talk on the phone to whoever.

"Yea? Here, let me put you on speaker, I'm sure Mattie wants to know." Gilbert pressed a few buttons, and Matthew listened as Alfred's voice played through the speakers.

"He just ran off." Alfred was saying. "I told him and he just ran off." He sounded really bad. Like he'd been crying for a long time.

"Al, I swear he was just freaked out." Gilbert confirmed. Matthew pressed closer to hear the phone better.

"Hey, I guess you can hear now, Martin." Alfred croaked. Matthew felt so bad he didn't even get mad as his name was missaid.

"Matthew. What happened?"

"I confessed! To Arthur and he said he was just going to break my heart, and then he ran out!" Alfred sobbed. Matthew felt his heart drop like a rock. Arthur couldn't have rejected him? Not after the hints they'd been dropping recently…

Gilbert winced. "Artie's just freaking out!"

"No! He's not! We were talking beforehand, and he seemed to be, I dunno… expecting it! Like someone told him beforehand and he knew all about it, and he'd resigned himself into telling me how he felt before. He said it all calm, like "I'm only going to break your heart' all cool, like he's been practicing."

Matthew sighed. He felt his heart start to tear itself apart slightly. So much for how well his morning had started off as.

"He told me he wasn't mad, but he just dashed out the door! He must've been seriously pissed at me! It was just so contradictory! From calm to strange, then he goes all cool and pissed off!

* * *

Contrary to Alfred's thoughts, Arthur was far from cool, or pissed. He'd just freaked back there. He didn't know what to do, but once he'd done it he knew it was right. He has to tell Alfred that just because they both liked each other it wouldn't work out, for obvious reasons. He, no, ah…

Alfred was freaking innocent as hell! And he thought that Arthur would be mad at him or Arthur pushing himself on the blonde? Well, he was on bottom, so it couldn't've been one-sided.

He found himself ringing Lovino's doorbell, tears water falling down his cheeks.

"Hey, who gave you permission to- ARTHUR? Oh, I swear whatever that bastard did to you he's getting it back in 400%! Just, oh I don't know!" Lovino was almost as flustered as he was, but he sniffled weakly in response. He was way past sane.

He felt himself pulled into an awkward hug, then gently tugged inside.

"'Tonio! Get the hell down here now!"

"Lovi?" Antonio poked his out from one of the upstairs' bedrooms, and when he saw Arthur, sobbing on Lovino like a little kid who'd lost his teddy bear, he knew to come rescue the poor guy from self-combustion.

Arthur was deposited onto Antonio while Lovino went to go make something for them to eat, probably some type of Italian comfort food. He cooed the usual arrangement of "Shh… it's gonna be okay's, and he seated Arthur on their couch. He gave Lovino a look that meant "Go get blankets, I'm occupied."

Lovino dumped a comforter onto the brit, then went back to cooking.

"So, what's wrong, Arthur?" Antonio asked, pulling the cocooned blonde closer to him.

"A-Alfred told me he loved me!" He wailed. "And I dumped him!"

Not expecting that. He had to regain his composure for a second before he responded.

"That must've hurt you." He didn't want to poke any untouched buttons. "I was sure you had feelings for him."

"I just panicked! I should've said something sensible! I love him too, it's just, I didn't know that I wanted to say that, and I knew that I wasn't the right kind of person for him so I'd just want to ignore this issue and that would hurt him, so the first thing that came to mind came out of my mouth, and it seemed like the right thing to do!"

Antonio heard a pot clatter to the floor. "FUCK!" Echoed from the kitchen. Antonio was torn between staying with Arthur and going to see if Lovi was still alive or not.

He got his choice shoved soundly in his lap.

Lovi stomped out of the kitchen, big pot in hand, probably full of pasta, and he took a seat flat on his lap. The pasta was shoved over to Arthur with a fork.

"Lovi?"

The Italian shot both of them a look that clearly said "Don't you DARE interrupt me now or else you die." He harrumphed and settled down, watching Arthur eat the pasta. Once Arthur had finished, and he held onto the pot awkwardly, did Lovino start to talk, or rather, command.

"Get up. And put that pot in the kitchen sink. Then come back here. Prompto." Lovi demanded, and he wasn't talking to Toni. Antonio was about to protest, that was no way to treat a guest, alibi a heartbroken one. He got another glare, and this one chilled him down to his bones.

Once Arthur was standing firmly in front of him, Lovi did what he usually did. Cuss like a sailor.

"Did you even fucking think? HELL NO! You aren't the only one stuck in this whole shitty mess, if you had a shred of love for Alfred you would've thought about it! What the hell were you thinking when you said you weren't the right kind of person for that hamburger bastard? THAT HE'D BE BETTER OFF WITH KIKU? OR HELL, I BET EVEN IVAN CROSSED YOUR FUCKING MIND! Let me tell you one thing I learned from living with this asshole, no matter what…" He stopped for a breath. Arthur was crying almost harder than he was when he came in there.

Antonio was almost too shocked to move. He still got up and attempted to quiet down Lovi, but he got a punch in the stomach for his efforts, cool as a cucumber.

"...When someone says they love you, they aren't lying. It hurts too fucking much to lie about something like that, so when that hamburger bastard said those words to you, he must've been trembling with fear that you would reject him and no matter your feelings, you did! YOU did! BECAUSE I'M BETTING THAT HAMBURGER BASTARD POURED HIS FUCKING HEART INTO HIS CONFESSION! AND YOU DID SOMETHING THAT STARTED MY WHOLE MESS WITH 'TONIO, YOU… you fucking hung up the phone, you didn't read the signs…"

Arthur stood rigid and to attention, ignoring the tears streaking down his face.

"...I know what you're feeling, and I went through it because I didn't have guts and he was a fucking idiot, but you have a chance, Arthur. You had a chance, and you blew it away because you didn't believe in yourself. You love him. You were fucking afraid you wouldn't be good enough for him, but the fact that he confessed to you meant you already were more than good enough for him… I have the same shitty insecurities as you, but you let them rule you. I can't do anything well except scream and shout and the things I'm good at nobody notices, but you, he saw all the good things about you and you're letting yourself ruin this for the both of you..."

"...You aren't the only one hurt, Arthur! You aren't the only one crying!" Antonio realized that Lovi was crying as he spoke the harsh words to his sobbing friend. 'Tonio stood his ground though, he could comfort Lovino later; Arthur was the reason he was hurting himself like this anyways. They were unexpected friends, always unexpected.

The two sniffling and bawling teens collapsed against each other in an awkward hug, their whole relationship being awkward in the slightest.

Spain smiled. Arthur and Lovi were both smiling a little. Still both very teary though.

"Thank you , Lovino… I know this sounds weird, but I think I needed that. I wouldn't have even thought about going home and dealing with my problems if you'd have sugar coated that…" Arthur sniffed. Spain laughed as Romano sniffed at the same time.

"I'm… so-so-so… you know what I fucking mean." Romano said, and Arthur laughed and let him go.

"You were like an evil stepbrother, but you said what was needed to be said." Arthur laughed a little, comparing his life to Cinderella. Lovino climbed back into Antonio's arms and he wiped at his eyes.

"Now go back to your dorm and tell him how you feel. Or at least apologize or something. Then you won't need me to protect you from yourself, you'll have your fucking prince, or what does the idiot call himself… your hero?"

* * *

Francis wasn't used to giving good advice, and he wasn't used to giving any type of advice on a regular basis. So when he got a call from the office telling him there was a nice young man on the phone, his eyebrows shot into the sky.

Especially since he knew after Miguel's 17th call his number had been restricted and he was no longer allowed to speak to him. It raised levels in his innuendo. Or some other shit. Jeez. It's not like he was in lust with the boy. Love. It was love, and it was a foreign feeling.

He picked up the phone and asked who he was speaking to.

"It's Arthur, you leach! I was calling not just because I missed insulting you but also because I need serious help, and I don't want to go back to Lovino because he already gave me his ideas on the subject and they were just…"

"Slow down, mon ami." Francis advised. "Start at the beginning."

"I sorta got confessed to. Alfred said he loved me, and I sorta, okay not sorta. I totally dumped him. And I did it cause I was afraid of some stupid things, and I ran away to Lovino's and he yelled some sense into me. So I figured I should go and fix things, but then I realized I have no clue how!" Arthur sounded like he was about to rip his hair out. And judging by the phone call, he was. No one called Francis for advice unless they were asking for it.

"How do I tell him? And Lovino's ideas all involved someone getting hurt, Spain's sounded just so… not something I would do."

"Start with the truth and end with the truth, mon cheri. You're a caprious person but you don't lie that often. Don't sugar coat anything. Oui, that's like you." Francis advised, but he was shocked that Arthur had even come to him about this. "And if things don't work out, I'm always here~" He purred.

"Do I sound like I want a drive-by shooting near my dorm anytime soon? Your boyfriend is in deep shit with those gangsters. Seriously." Arthur scoffed. "And I just might try that."

"Credit moi." Francis commanded, imagining Arthur and Alfred in an impromptu make out session before scolding himself. This is why rehab wasn't working. Only one more week of hell before they put him on drugs…

He smiled brightly. "I'm afraid I only have so much time on the phone. The lovely nurse is glaring at my picture perfect face with a glare, meaning I'm cutting it close. Mind if we speak later?"

"Ugh. Aren't you supposed to be getting over this?" Arthur growled.

"Oui, but have I ever followed what society expected of me?" Francis blew a kiss to his nurse, who glared harder.

"Now it just expects you to be a big, unsuitable pervert."

"Yes, but am I always?"

"Yes. Now I'm going to hang up." Ah… L'Angleterre. Still so attractive. Miguel would hang him for thinking that. He'd better watch his mouth around the Hispanic.

* * *

Cold feet could ruin the best planned weddings, but sometimes it comes around for a reason. Alfred sighed. Maybe he should've listened to his cold feet and keep his big mouth shut. Maybe he and Arthur would still be talking, maybe he could've avoided the issue and everything would be okay…

Okay, so it wouldn't have been; especially since he was getting a bit too antsy. And he'd been antsy since the whole Ivan effect, and oh shit! Alfred slammed his head into his desk.

Ivan! They had totally forgotten about the party, and since theirs wasn't even near ready because of this whole mess and Christmas only three days away… they were doomed. There was no way they'd have this resolved in that amount of time!

Alfred's head was spinning. Crap! Francis would be back tomorrow but he had nothing to work with! How in hell would they pull this off? Impossible! You can't plan a big gig like that in three days, not to mention it was already 8 pm today, so technically it'd be two!

But even so, they were screwed, screwed, screwed!

Alfred demon dialed Millet's number but for some reason the name didn't sound quite right. His bass player picked up with a loud grumble.

"We totally forgot about the party! Christmas is in three days!" He shouted. Mattel grumbled on the end of the line.

"You forgot, we didn't mention it, but you've been wallowing in misery for ages, Al, and we didn't want to make it worse. We can just ignore it and let it slip by. We'll-"

"NO WAY!" Alfred wanted to throw the phone across the room.

"Then why don't we just crash Ivan's?" Marin suggested. Actually, the idea was brilliant. They could totally steal the show without doing any actual work. And crashing big parties was always lots of fun. The only problem- Ivan.

They didn't want to mess with him. And end up in his band via blackmail or end up dead, for that matter.

Alfred could hear the kolkolkol's from where he was.

"I don't think crashing it would be the best idea… for some obvious reasons."

"Then why don't we talk Kiku into getting Yao to get us some invites, or something!" Marge insisted. "We can't host our own, and this is such a big deal to you!"

Alfred gave it a thought before screaming like a little girl. "THAT'S PERFECT! IVAN WON'T TURN YAO DOWN!"

"Yes, yes. I only have two ear drums." Malik sounded like he was smiling, though.

"Thanks a lot, Makard!" He exclaimed.

"It's Matthew!"

"Yea, yea. See ya!"

He hung up with new conviction.

* * *

**(WOOT! Kiku's POV! We haven't heard from him in a while.)**

"Maru kaite chikyuu, Maru kaite chikyuu, Maru kaite chikyuu a-" Kiku slammed the end button on his cell phone. He remembered that the bass player in their band had said that Alfred-san had the worst timing, and he was right. Absolute worst.

"I'm sorry about this, Hercules. I should've turned my phone off." He explained, but the other's big green eyes only held a warm smile. A hand pulled him into an embrace.

"I know. You said you had something to tell me?" Hercules ran his fingers through Kiku's hair.

"Yes, I do. I… really enjoy your company and I'm very sure that I…" He didn't know what to say. Kiku had practiced this so many times, but when it was actually happening he had no idea what to do about it. How to say those simple words… he sighed, and bit his lip.

"It's okay, Kiku. You can tell me anything." Hercules comforted him with a single glance, and he felt that those words really weren't a lie.

"I'm in love with you." He choked out, and he waited for some kind of response. Hercules didn't make any sudden movements, he just leaned down a bit so that they were eye to eye, or maybe a lot more than a bit.

He was still smiling, in fact he looked like nothing could've made him happier. Kiku's eyes felt like they were as big as a frying pan. What exactly was he waiting for?

"I've always loved you." Ah, those words. He wanted to hear those words. And he did. Kiku felt all the pressure fall off his shoulders, and he kissed the Greek straight on the mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Ah… one failed confession and one completed one. Kiku and Hercules are so cute together, no? But Poor Arthur had to go fuck things up.**

**Edit: Formatting fixed.**

**Alfred: I was being too adventurous, I should've waited more.**

**Army of angry Fangirls with pitchforks: WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY?**

**Arthur: Don't hurt the guy!**

**Army of even angrier Fangirls with pitchforks: KILL. HIM. HE. PREVENTED. POSSIBLE. USUK. AND. HOT. SMEXY. YAOI. ACTION.**

**Arthur and Alfred: RUUUUUN! And Axis Powers Hetalia isn't AllenWalker4ever's!**

**Me: btw girls, I'm not really going to write hot sexy yaoi action- *Fangirls glare and wave pitchforks* or maybe I will! Just don't kill me! Review, please! Songs for Ivan's party appreciated!**


	16. Ninjas and How You Remind Me

_*?!*_

* * *

You know how simple things can seem so difficult? In Arthur's case, this strange occasion happened in a combination that involved unlocking his dorm room door. Because he shared it was Alfred and he was a chicken and a jerk and total gum on the bottom of Alfred's shoes scum had nothing to do with it.

Nor the fact he was scared to death that Alfred would be inside, crying or worse- pissed as hell. Even in some strange unalfred-like depression stage.

No, it was just the fact he was having trouble with putting the key into the lock. Because his arm was trembling. That's why such a simple thing seemed impossible.

He smiled as the door swung open, relieved. He'd finally gotten it open-

"ARTHUR?" came the squeak from the open door. Arthur glanced and saw a sight he wasn't ready for. Alfred. He was half expecting the door shut closed immediately, but when it didn't he scowled.

Shit, no scowling. Bad Arthur. That convinces people that you hate them… Arthur took another glance at Alfred and his heart sped up tenfold. God, he was so nervous. And it was so awkward… what would the normal Arthur do in this situation? Where Alfred had just opened the door?

…Call him a git and brush right by. Riiight. Like that would happen.

"Arthur, I-"

This is where Arthur decided he didn't want intelligent conversation and slammed the door shut and ran away again. But he wasn't able to get away with that plan, since Alfred had a death grip on the door.

"Can't you see I don't want to deal with you right now?" He shouted, trying to wrestle the door away. "Dammit, I didn't want to face you-"

"I'm sorry."

What? Arthur stared at Alfred in shock. Houston, we have a problem. "Alfred, I don't-"

Alfred eye's were tearing up. "I already said I was sorry, okay? I get it, I'm not that stupid. You don't like me and I'm sorry for pushing anything you didn't want on you."

"That's not what I mea-"

Alfred wiped at his eyes. "So let's just ignore this whole thing. We have Ivan's party to crash and for some reason Kiku won't answer my phone calls so we have to go visit him and-"

"Dammit Al! Stop being a git and let me talk!" Arthur tried not to yell, but it slipped out. He had some of a new understanding for Lovino.

"But I-"

"I have a song I want to sing to you!" Arthur stomped his foot angrily. He didn't know why that came out, but maybe expression his feelings might be easier through song? Dammit, now he had to pick a song!

"Well um… If you want, it's okay." Alfred opened the door and sat down on the couch stiffly, shell shocked.

Arthur started to strum the first song that came to mind.

"_Never made it as a wise man  
__I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
__Tired of living like a blind man  
__I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me  
__Of what I really am  
__This is how you remind me  
__Of what I really am."_

Alfred knew the song. He gave Arthur a undecipherable look as he sung the next stanza. His eyes were hard, his eyebrows furrowed, his hair mussed, but still Arthur couldn't read it.

"_It's not like you to say sorry  
__I was waiting on a different story  
__This time I'm mistaken  
__For handing you a heart worth breaking"_

Arthur took back over, his voice louder. He'd gotten the message. And he hated it. He hadn't meant to. He'd wanted to do the opposite. Always wrong.

"_And I've been wrong, I've been down  
__To the bottom every bottle  
__These five words in my head  
__Scream 'are we having fun yet?'"_

Arthur felt his voice falter a little. Alfred took over.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no…"_

He looked up from underneath his bangs and Arthur wanted to run again. If the winter assembly had been painful for Arthur, he didn't want to know what this was doing to Alfred.

"_It's not like you didn't know that  
__I said I love you and I swear I still do  
__And it must have been so bad  
__Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how, you remind me  
__Of what I really am  
__This is how you remind me  
__Of what I really am"_

Arthur didn't have the heart to make Alfred stop. His voice was filled with almost too much emotion.

"_It's not like you to say sorry  
__I was waiting on a different story  
__This time I'm mistaken  
__For handing you a heart worth breaking"_

Arthur cut in. Because these lyrics applied to him. There wasn't a single thing Alfred did wrong after all. It had always been Arthur's fault really when they fought, when something went wrong.

"_And I've been wrong, I've been down  
__Been to the bottom of every bottle  
__These five words in my head  
__Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

They sung together softly. It sounded a strange sort of melancholy.

"_Yet, yet, yet, no, no  
__Yet, yet, yet, no, no  
__Yet, yet, yet, no, no  
__Yet, yet, yet, no, no"_

Alfred stole his spotlight again. Arthur just let it go.

"_Never made it as a wise man  
__I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
__And this is how you remind me  
_

_This is how you remind me  
__This is how you remind me  
__Of what I really am  
__This is how you remind me  
__Of what I really am_

"_It's not you to say sorry  
__I was waiting on a different story  
__This time I'm mistaken  
__For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
__Been to the bottom every bottle  
__These five words in my head  
__Scream 'Are we having fun yet?'  
__Yet, yet, Are we having fun yet?"_

Arthur sung the ending line softly and he watched as Alfred buried his face into his hands. _"Are we having fun yet?"_

"_Are we having fun yet?" _Alfred echoed him.

"_Are we having fun yet?" _They ended together. Arthur pulled off his guitar and placed it next to him. It took him three steps to end up sitting in front of Alfred.

"I love you, you absolute arse." Arthur whispered.

America, right at that moment, suffered an extreme stock market crash. And you thought it couldn't get any lower. Alfred looked like someone had dropped a bomb on his head. But nope, no planes had blown up recently, so…

"I thought we should ignore this until after we crash Ivan's party, so we're all put together and not emotion wrecks! And you, but you said-"

"I only said I would break your heart. That doesn't have absolutely anything to do with my feelings." Arthur gave him a small smile. "But you do have a point. Let's stop sobbing and we have… wait, we're crashing Ivan's party?"

Alfred seemed to be revived. "Uhuh. We have to go visit Kiku. And if that doesn't work, I have a feeling that Toris might help us in a pinch. Speaking of which, I haven't heard from the guy… where's he gone to?"

Arthur smiled. Confession- complete. Promblems- just beginning.

* * *

Toris sneezed into his sleeve. He was ashamed of himself, but he was going through with his plans. Feliks had already given him the thumbs up. This was the best he could do. Then he'd have to go back into hiding.

He walked into the big living room, covered with paintings of sunflowers. Toris shivered. The walls were whitewashed and pristine, but he could imagine the blood splatters and the screams of pain. He chewed on his fingernails in anticipation and nervousness. This was it. This is it.

"Toris, da? What did you need?" His host chuckled darkly behind him. He resisted turning around and screaming in terror. He had to. This… was his only chance. Feliks said this was his last chance. Or else Subsidal would be taken down and they would never make it to battle of the bands and never make it out alive… Ivan's plans were plain evil.

And he'd have no place to hide.

"I h-have s-something to te-tell yo-you." He squeaked.

"Yes?" Ivan proded, wanting answers.

"I h-have to l-l-lea-leave K-Kolbalt." He covered his head with his arms for the impending hit. Instead he was grabbed by his collar and thrust against the wall.

"Kolkolkol…" Ivan's evil aura grew and almost swallowed up the whole room. "What, da?"

"I-IVAN!" He shrieked as he felt the grip tighten and his air supply getting cut off.

"Yes, da?" Ivan smile grew.

"Please… I… can't… b-bre…" He wheezed. Ivan dropped him and kicked him roughly in the stomach. He tuned away for a moment and then turned back.

"I know what to do with you, kol." Toris's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

Miguel showed up for work on time, as usual. And he tried to pull the shop's ornate door handle so he could in and start cleaning up the herb droppings and various other dirt on the floor and do the dishes and scrub down the tables, but he found that it was locked. Not like usual.

Hercules always came down early and unlocked it for him ever since he started working there, so he could get ready to open shop, clean, and sell things. Making customer's happy while Hercules made the pastries. Well, it was locked.

First thing that came to mind, a) Hercules is dead and Kiku is at his funeral crying his heart out, or b) Hercules and Kiku are out somewhere together in the aftermath of things he was barely starting to experience in his own relationship… But likely b.

"AUGH!" He kicked a nearby bush and he heard Socrates meow from the inside, waking up and wanting his morning meal. Dammit, he was never good with cats and that cat would be pissed when he finally got in. If he got another scratch, that cat had it coming. No cat treats for a month-

"Does mon petit need a little help?" he heard a purr from behind him. Miguel flipped around.

"!" Several birds left the vicinity and Francis covered his "delicate" ears. He flung himself into the blonde's arms and snuggled there for a few seconds before giving him a quick kiss and a look over.

Francis gave him a seductive smirk back and flipped a set of lock picks around his fingers. Miguel grinned.

"Should I ask why you have those? And what you've done with them?" He swiped the set from Francis's fingers and got to work.

"What? No, 'oh, Francis, I love you so much welcome back's?" Francis questioned, watching Miguel unlock the door with ease. "I deserve more than questions on moi's faithfulness. I swear I only flirted."

Miguel flipped around and raised a purply eyebrow. "You aren't supposed to be here, mija." He scolded.

"Mija? Ouch. My pride is wounded." Francis pursed his lips as the hispanic hugged him again. His actions were giving off obvious signs of love and affection, and Miguel knew it. But screw it all. He hadn't seen Francis in two weeks and 6 days!

"But seriously, you still have time to do in cockblocking jail." Miguel poked Francis's stomach for emphasis.

"On the contrary, Miguel. I am too supposed to be here. I seduced- convinced the nurses that I was fixed, and I did a little more pyshical convincing with a few of the doctors, and… used this set of lock picks when the police stuck me in jail for bribery." Francis lowered his eyelids. "… and since your boss is a no show, why don't we both go home?"

"I don't need any more police on my tail, I already have a criminal record. And you better have not seduced any of those police men." Miguel scolded, but he grabbed Francis's hand eagerly and started to drag Francis the way to their dorm.

"By the way, what is the party status?" Francis inquired.

"No go, they're crashing Ivan's instead. We should too, actually. Use those lock picks of yours for something more conventional than work and jailbreaks." Miguel burst out laughing.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, I gained a scar or two from my demons." Miguel glanced down at his bandaged wrist, hoping his boyfriend hadn't noticed. He was barely functioning, but hopefully he could go back to ignoring it all now that Francis was back.

"Vicious. Was it scary?" Francis gentled his tone of voice.

"Yes, but I think she's forgiven me. I think she knows now that I'm ready to accept what I did and how I feel for doing it. And don't worry, I have good handwriting." Miguel squeezed the hand a little tighter.

"Oui. I was worried." Francis sounded truthful, for once. Miguel flashed a grin back in his direction.

"So that's why you came back!" He proclaimed.

Francis smirked. "You have me all figured out. Now what's the name of the nurse I was screwing in my dreams during my sessions."

"Monica."

"Oui… I admit defeat."

* * *

Yao was sitting alone in his apartment when he heard the doorbell. He felt his face flush, the only person who ever came around was Ivan after all. He tried not to show his eagerness as he flung open the door. And he was disappointed, maybe just a little, by his visitor being his younger brother.

"Yao-san, I have a favor to ask." Kiku asked. Yao sighed, and let the Asian boy inside.

"What do you need." It wasn't a question. Yao had no more life in him to be curious. He just wanted to curl up in Ivan's arms and stay there, serene and calming. No more of his hideous self ruining everything.

"Yao-san, are you all right?" Yao barely registered that. He barely registered that Kiku had switched over his suffixes for his older brother from Yao-nii to Yao-san. He just wanted sleep…

"Yea." Yao grumbled when Kiku didn't get on with his sentence.

"I need a few invites to Ivan's party. For me, my boyfriend, and a few others. I want to see if I should join or not. I need more exposure, so if you don't mind…?"

Yao's eyes widened. His little brother was finally seeing what he'd seen all along. Kolbalt's amazing skill and worthiness. His little garage band wasn't good enough for him anymore. He tried to smile a little bit, but for some reason it felt all wrong.

"Sure I can, aru. But so late?" Yao answered, finally trying to be a little bit more alive. So Kiku wouldn't worry so much. He hated those scared eyes.

"Thank you so much. It was a last minute decision, since Alfred-san and Arthur-kun aren't talking and everyone else is fidgeting. It isn't very pleasant."

"I'll tell Ivan right away." Yao pulled out his cell phone, wanting to talk to Ivan, to hear his voice, if that itself could make him feel more alive. He wanted to tell him something that was good news for once.

"But if I don't want to join, Ivan-sama will not be happy, so don't tell him yet that I'm coming yet. After I go and make my decision, I will tell him myself that I'm joining, and if I decide no, he shouldn't be angry, yes?" Kiku had a point that Yao couldn't fight again.

But Yao still gave him a weak smile. "Here you go."

Kiku took the invites and put them in the pocket of his jacket. He had about seven, Yao hadn't counted. He smiled and gave another thanks before leaving.

He had nothing better to do, so he pondered his little brother's words. Alfred and Arthur were making out behind the scenes last time he saw them. Now they were not talking to each other? Maybe they were mad since they had been caught red handed.

Ivan was still working that relationship to his advantage. Last time would've taken them out if that stupid Mexican hadn't gotten in the way…

Yao sighed. He didn't like this. This wasn't right, but he couldn't fix this. He picked up his Shinatty doll and he watched as drops of salty water hit the fabric through blurry eyes.

* * *

Arthur seemed to be good at attracted unwanted visitors while Alfred was off doing something with another friend. He opened the door to bloody Feliks, crying his eyes out like a girl. He was sniffling about how his mascara would smear. Seriously.

Arthur felt his home had a sign that said "All heartbroken welcome."

"Arthur, I-I like, have serious new to t-tell you. It's like, totally important!" He sobbed, wiping off his tears with the sleeve of his neon pink parka. Arthur's eyebrow twitched. "Eh, Arthur, there totally a caterpillar on your forehead- my bad, that's like your eyebrow…"

"Yea, come on in." Arthur sighed. There was only one more night until they had to crash Ivan's party and this was not going to calm his nerves.

Once Feliks had been situated in the couch and covered with a blanket or five, a mug of hot chocolate in hand, and a bowl of ice cream, did the blonde polish teen begin to wail out his story.

"Toris, like totally got in the with bad crowd, and I tried to like, help him out! I told him he had to go talk to Ivan and he so totally did and then he like disapeared and I'm worried about him!" Feliks chomped down on a spoonful of strawberry ice cream.

Arthur sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, tell me everything from the beginning."

"Toris was like, totally in love with Ivan, but not… and he so was tossed aside when Yao joined and it like broke his heart into a million pieces. So then he's been trying to leave Kolbalt 'cause all he could tell me was, like they've been doing baaaad stuff to their rivals and Ivan like killed a dude."

Arthur gulped. Ivan k-killed someone? Because they were a rival? He resisted pulling out his phone and making Alfred run straight back home just in case the American had been about to die or something. And dammit, he'd just confessed. Blow him if he let every he's done so far go to waste.

"Sounds scary." Arthur tried to add. It sounded feeble now that he'd thought about.

"Like totally! And Ivan has threatened him with some pretty bad stuff if he leaves, so it's like super dangerous. And Toris finally got it out that he was leaving Kolbalt, and then he vanished. I haven't seen him for a whole day, and he said he would call me and come see me if he didn't end up as a bloodstain on Ivan's floor and he hasn't!"

"So you think Ivan has done something awful to Toris?" Arthur didn't know Toris personally, but he hated Ivan and what he was doing was just wrong. Arthur pulled out his cellphone, and he called Alfred as fast as his fingers would press the buttons.

"Huh? Arthur?" Alfred picked up right away, like he'd been waiting for a call. Arthur sighed in relief at his voice.

"Go find some people willing to sneak into Ivan's house, we need to find a Toris person?"

"Toris? You don't mean that one Lithuanian who saved me from the basement? Wait, you weren't there for that… But if he's in trouble I have to be a hero and-" More hero chatter. Wait, Alfred couldn't go! If Ivan caught him… Then his fate might be worse than Toris's. Feliks looked at him hopefully.

"YOU can't. Not only will I not let you, but it'll be worse for you if Ivan catches you. We need people who AREN'T in Subsidal. Neutral territory. Get somebody else, please." Arthur begged, feeling incredibly selfish. But he did have a reason. Someone on neutral territory wouldn't be marked as an enemy and they wouldn't deal with the same amount of pain.

"I guess you have a point. I'll get to work finding somebody…" Alfred sounded disappointed. But Arthur was selfishly relieved.

"So they're gonna help Toris?" Feliks whimpered. Arthur gave him a kind smile.

"Yea, Toris is gonna be a okay, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye. Be baked with ravens into a pie. Promise." The childishness seemed to make Feliks smile, but Arthur meant it.

He really wanted people to stop coming to their house with problems, and the more they fix, the more subsidal they'd be.

* * *

Gilbert usually didn't get a chance to be this happy. The reason, not so happy making. He got to be a ninja. And ninjas were awesome. Pfft Arthur and his piiiirates. Ninjas were just plain awesome.

Matthew gave him a scolding look as he suited up. But that made sense. As much as he loved his little Mattie, he got worried so easily. Which made him cute, but still.

"Don't get yourself killed. I swear if Ivan finds you he'll eat your balls for dinner tonight." Matthew gave him another look.

"I'm too awesome to let that happen to me. And Mattie, don't worry so much, 'kay?" He grinned, and laced up his sneaking boots. Matthew nodded, and walked off to find that stuffed polar bear he loved so much… Komajirou? He always kept calling it different names.

He speed dialed Francis and Antonio. They were the ones doing this recon ninja stealth mission with him. His best friends since forever. The bad touch trio was attacking Ivan hard this time. For what?

Gilbert smirked at himself in the mirror. He looked good. And ninja-y.

"Yes?" Antonio picked up after the third click.

"Hey it's me, the awesome! I came to tell you our distress call. It's-"

"Please not awesome. We'd be so worried about you all the time." Francis remarked, and Prussia snorted. Like Francis would ever be worried about him other than to get into his pants. The stupid idiot was still actively cheating on his boyfriend, if they were still even going out. He had a feeling it was veeeeery lax.

"It's OLD FRIZT, and yes, it is awesome. Man, for some reason I love that guy. Absolutely love that guy, he was so cool and I don't even like history." Gilbert stuck his tongue out, but he highly doubted anyone over the phone could see.

"Old first. Got it. Lovi's been giving me tips on how to sneak around and not get caught. I didn't even know he knew half this stuff." Antonio laughed. "It's like he's in the mafia~!"

Everyone thought about it for a second.

"Nah." They all echoed each other sentiments.

"Let's get going!" Gilbert shouted, and he heard a pan drop in the kitchen. "Ouch. SORRY MATTIE!"

"Who?" His friends just had to ask.

"My boyfriend. The one who looks like Al? Anyways, as I was saying we have a ninja mission to go on!" Gilbert dashed out the door, ready for some awesome ninja action. "What, what is it we're doing again?"

"Saving Toris, you know, that small brown shuffling kid that Ivan took into his band? He's gone missing." Antonio reminded him.

"Yea, let's go!" Gilbert repeated his actions from not a minute ago, running off with a "ninja air" around him.

* * *

Antonio wasn't sure about this, now that they were closing in on the front door to Ivan's place. He still had that scary sister, Naytalia.

Gilbert was too confident, and France was wearing some neon pink silk shirt anyone could see from a mile away. And Lovi had been being Lovi before this began.

"_You are a fucking idiot. You're going to get yourself killed, dammit" Lovino stated simply."not that I care or anything- I just don't want to go to your funeral and fake cry."_

"_But Loviiii~" He whined. "Toris is nice!"_

"_Not that I could give you tips or anything, but you are doing this like shitheads. Don't wear anything bright, or dammit, heavy! You have to be sneaky! And it's not like you're gonna manage that…"_

Antonio smiled. Lovi was just so cute, wasn't he? He was so so so cute. He'd been trying to give him all this advice. Antonio stopped to wonder how he knew so much about sneaking around… He was usually very loud and noticeable.

He decided that whatever the feeling, it couldn't be too serious, so he shook it off.

"The entrance is on the right side, ja?" Gilbert asked, slipping back into gerenglish, which he usually didn't use too much. Francis nodded.

They all tiptoed over to a big iron door, looking up at it's massive structure, and deciding that it would've been so much more pleasant if Ivan didn't go "home" for winter that this monstrouscity could really be counted as a home.

The wall surrounding the backyard was rocky enough to provide a few foot holds, and they scaled it as quietly as they could. Take that statement lightly because both Francis and Gilbert were very loud people.

Antonio flopped over the wall and he resisted his urge to jump. He climbed down slowly and landed on his feet softly. Gilbert whistled.

"Some southren Italian was on your ass about sneaking around, eh?" Gilbert joked.

"Oui, it seems that it more likely the other way around, that said southren Italian had Antonio up his ass for some advice."

Antonio smiled. He didn't realize why it mattered who was bugging who, but at least he got some tips.

Francis and Gilbert laughed at some private joke. Antonio didn't bother asking.

"Com'n guys, nows not the time." He urged. "Toris needs us!"

Gilbert nodded, and he carefully picked up Gilbird from his head and he instructed the little guy on his part of the mission. Gilbird was sure cute. Cute just like Lovi. Gilbird's chirp brought him back from his thoughts.

The small yellow chick flew right up to the back door, and it hooked it's little beck into the door handle, sliding the bottom into the lock. After a bit of wiggling, it came unlocked. Antonio and Francis were both impressed.

"How'd you teach him to do that?" Francis urged.

"He likes Bruder's beer more than I do." Gilbert shrugged with a manical grin on his face. "So he gets it for me. And I give him a little bit as a reward."

Antonio petted Gilbird until he decided he wanted to sleep on Gilbert's head once more. Si, that was one cute bird.

They opened the back door slowly and only the tiniest bit, so that they could not set off any alarms for burgulars or something. Which they were. Only they were stealing a person back to where that person belonged.

Gilbert lead the way to the nearest set of stairs. He knew that the bedrooms were most likely upstairs. And, with any luck, the prisons or whatever they were keeping Toris would be in the basement. Prisons were usualy underground, and according to Alfred, this wouldn't've been the only time Toris had been locked underground.

Antonio shivered. He felt a presence, like someone was watching him. Like Ivan's victims were watching him. He tried not to snicker as he heard Lovi's voice in his head telling him quite bluntly "Man up."

"The stairs lead to a brrom closet and not much else." Gilbert whispered. "No awesome trap doors or hidden stuff. I think finding him will be trouble."

"Are you sure? Double checked?" He asked nervously, looking around for scary stuff.

"Nein, but that was all I could do with out creating a lotta moise." Gilbert, lead them, even Francis who was being unusually quiet, to another set of stairs, this time going up.

"Non. That's not a good idea." Francis advised. Everyone was feeling it. It wasn't a good feeling. Even Gilbert, the awesomeness, was getting the creeps.

Antonio smiled brightly. Even with this feeling he was doing a heroic deed. And he couldn't be worried or else he'd slip up! It's not like there were aligators in the bathrooms or something.

Antonio motioned for them to follow him when Gilbert didn't start up the stairs.

"What're you doing-" Francis started.

"Being brave. Someone has to be passionate about this! We're not gonna save Toris from Ivan if we act like chickens." Antonio dragged the protesting blonde up the stairs with a dreamy expression on his face. He wondered what Lovi would cook when they got home. Maybe some pasta?

Gilbert shivered when something came over him. "Something isn't right."

"I know what you mean, Gil." Francis agreed. "Like the eyes of his prisoners… are watching us, beggin us to leave and be free…"

"That's taking it to the extreme. Don't over do it, Francis." Gilbert chided, looking even more worried. Antonio, however, was humming in his head a little bit of the tarantella.

He liked that song.

They quietly checked a few doors, nothing. They heard snoring behind one door, loud and clear, so they avoided. They doubted that Toris would snore that loud anyway.

"Hello? Were you guys possibly looking for me?" A quiet voice from behind them asked. Antonio spun around, his heart beating right out of his chest. His breathing grew ragged and he tried to regain control because quite frankly he had almost peed his pants.

Toris was standing behind them with a flashlight in hand. The whole trio gaped like dying fish for about ten minutes. Toris was supposed to locked up, but here he was, perfectly fine.

Which was totally morally wrong. Ivan was a bad guy. He'd have Toris chained up and slowly dying, not letting him wander around free. He'd have whip scars and all that shit, and handcuffs, and there'd be blood on the floor. Toris would be quietly gasping in pain.

Antonio was actually disapointed. This wasn't cool.

"Toris? But aren't you under lock and key?" Gilbert asked. "This isn't some awesome ninja rescue, then?"

He smiled dully. "I am under lock and key. I-Ivan has me locked up in his bedroom, but he decided that what harm could come to me if I was rescued by you guys? He thinks that o-once he's won, he'll have me, and everyone else under his control."

"Non… That is so-" Francis started. They felt a new worry begin to grow. Ivan was a step ahead of them with his evil plan… it was like he'd already won and he had time for little stupid things, like Toris.

"Not awesome!" Gilbert interjected. Antonio fidgeted.

"So we'll just take you and leave. Your friend was worrying about you, mijo." He said, looking over the three of them. "You seem fine, do you have any belongings?"

He shook his head. "But I can't just leave. There's one condition. If you want to take me, you'll have to return me in time for the concert. He won't let me quit, so I have to play."

"Oh, we'll return you." GIlbert smirked, grabbing the brunnette and slinging him over his shoulder with a let's go sign. "With style."

* * *

**Ah, this soap opera. There's lots of OCness now, I'll go back and refine this later. Expect many chapters to change and have corrections, from the first to the last. And g****ive me advice. I will listen. Points to my wonderous reviewer(s?) who wanted How You Remind Me by Nickelback in here. As requested, it's in here. C:**

**Arthur: Blow this story, twat. I'm tired of that bloody America git cramping my style.**

**Alfred: lol, you like had me rotfl and dollgifhsbn.**

**Arthur: What does that last one even mean?**

**Alfred: dying of lethal Laughing Gas injections from hot smexy British nurses. Duh. Everyone knows that.**

**Arthur: :(****ß***** YES THAT IS A SMILEY FACE TAKING A CRAP!**

**Alfred: c: lol. Aren't we supposed to do the disclaimer now?**

**Arthur: *sigh* She doesn't own Hetalia, but she does own this shit. We wish she owned neither.**


	17. The Emergence of Lacrimosa

*_I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATEST CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF CHAPTERS I'M A HORRIBLE WRITER I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?*_

* * *

Arthur paced around the room, Alfred being the usual git.

"I can't stand letting some else be the hero!" Alfred grumbled, slurping up his late night soda. Arthur smacked his head against the plastic covered counter.

"Just shut up! I would rather be sleeping." He snapped, unleashing his anger on the precarious git.

"But Toris is in danger!"

"Antonio texted us an hour ago that everything was fine with him and once Gilbert was done blabbering to the police on why Toris is no longer a missing person, he'll come over here." Arthur opened the fridge, looking for innocent ingrediants that would become victims… parts of his new idea of mashed potatoes.

"Oh no, Artie. I'm not letting you unleash another Godzilla." Alfred sprung to his feet.

"What? GODZILLA?" Arthur threw a knife at him. "My food is edible and delicious. You're just jealous."

"Is that why I make all the food now?" Alfred dodged a spatula. "Don't tell me… What are those?"

Arthur scoffed. "I thought we should bring…" his voice turned dark and Alfred felt shivers roll down his spine, and not the good kind. "…house-warming gifts to Ivan's party. A little surprise that I think he'll like."

Alfred looked at the blackening what-he-thought-were-mashed-potatoes-but-were-now-starting-to-look-like-cupcakes and he realized why Arthur was cooking. A grin broke out over his face.

"Remind me to eat before hand." Alfred grinned even wider. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

He'd meant it as a joke, but Arthur dropped the whisk and ran over to him. He received a full kiss on the mouth for his trouble, and Alfred felt his heart brighten a little. Oh this was perfect.

He should say I love you a little more often… He wrapped his arms a little tighter around his Iggy, relishing the contact. Arthur was such a sappy fool-

"Hey guys, Toris and Gilbert the AWESOME- HOLY SHIT!" Gilbert and a loud thud interrupted them.

"They've hit home base already, Gilbert. A little kissing is nothing." Francis flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Were they about to hit home base again or something? I don't think they're playing baseball…" Antonio asked, clueless.

Arthur jumped off of him. Stupid losers, they totally ruined the moment. Alfred sulked a little while Arthur fumed.

"We were NOT! Fuck you, you lecherous leach!" Arthur was getting dreadfully close to the kitchen knives… this wouldn't be the first time that Francis would be threated by them. Alfred was going to let him this time too.

"Excuse me, I'm here, and we have a few things to talk about… Sorry to interrupt…" Toris said softly, and everyone froze in their ministrations.

"Yes, we all have things to discuss." declared Arthur, clearing his throat.

* * *

Miguel and Romano knew better than anyone how to be ninja and break into someone's house. That's why a little regenade group had gathered around Francis's dorm in which Miguel was inhabiting.

Romano twirled a set of lockpicks around his fingers.

"So, this whole thing, you guys want to sneak into Ivan's party unnoticed by Natalia, or Katyusha, or whoever he's got employed on guard duty? Sweet." Miguel grinned at the whole bunch. There were a lot of them, but he always liked a challenge.

Hercules, Gilbert, Francis, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Feliks, and Antonio were gathered around the coffee table, planning on how exactly they'd pull this off.

Ludwig was coming because Feliciano was going along with Antonio only because Romano was on the front line. If Romano's evil muffins hadn't gotten them invites, they'd be screwed over.

But they couldn't be noticed. They just needed the invites if they were caught. Which was way too likely with Feliciano with them.

A challenge, Miguel reminded himself.

* * *

Natalia Braginski was nearly the scariest girl at their school. She was Ivan's sister. Katyusha, however, was a sweetheart with large… tracks of land coming out of her chest, but she was also Ivan's sister.

The latter was on guard duty, or techinically greeting duty, on the south entrance to the club that Kolbalt had rented out for the evening. And she was definitely the one that Subsidal wanted to deal with.

Not that the nice door guard was helping their nerves. Arthur was acting like a turtle in it's shell, Alfred was off his nerves and rambling that it would be fun, as if. And Kiku had a fearful glance that he kept looking around with.

Matthew shook his head. They all were scared. Ivan had literally chained up Toris, mainly for fun, and he'd tried to kill Arthur. Arthur was the meekest of them all, while Alfred seemed the cheekiest, which was not surprising.

Matthew decided that he'd hold his head up high and keep dreaming of when they'd steal the stage and victory would be theirs.

And Gilbert had promised him that he'd stay out of trouble. Which never happened. Matthew smiled a little.

Alfred walked right up to Katyusha, they'd known each other well once, and handed her his invite with a small smile. Arthur shoved his in her hand, and he followed Alfred quite closely. In another situation, he'd have thought it was cute.

Right now it meant that they had reason to worry. Arthur didn't get scared for no reason.

"Yours?" Katyusha smiled brightly. Matthew blinked before searching his pocket for his. Hmm, he didn't put it in his back pocket, so maybe his front? Jacket? No, where was it?

He pulled it out of his cargo pant's bottom pocket, right near his knee. She took it with a smile. "I'm glad you found it, Ivan's going to do some major damage to the people who don't have one. And I was wondering, why is all of Subsidal here, I didn't think Ivan put you on the list?"

"List?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

Katyusha put a finger to her lips and pursed them. "All of the people that he wants here. A few extra Invites were distrabuted, but not many. Not that many. Not enough for all of you."

"We did ask for invites." Matthew tried. There was a list?

"Oh, I didn't think Ivan would've given you any. He doesn't like you very much, Alfred." Katyush adidn't even seem to notice that he wasn't Alfred, which was pretty sad. He'd even stuck a maple leaf on his forehead and they'd still thought he was Al.

Well, Al was sporting a turtle tonight. And Matthew was Turtle-Arthur free. Unless Arthur thought he was Alfred and latched onto him.

Ugh.

"Oh, yea. Of course." He said, waving to end the conversation and to follow his friends inside the club.

The music was the first thing that greated them. It was techno, neither of their styles, so it seemed neutral. Matthew didn't feel guilty when the beat swept him into some awkward dancing. Their plan had been to separate and infiltrate. If he just danced over to the stage and stayed over there until Arthur and-

"Woah. Shit… I'm sorry." That voice… Matthew's eyes snapped open and he saw Gilbret trying to sneak back into the crowd.

Okay, so this wasn't, soo wasn't the plan. Matthew chased after Gilbert. He'd promised to stay out of trouble, the jerk. He wasn't getting very far because nobody parted and there was a wall of dancing bodies between him and the albino.

He watched the silver haired teen escape into the crowd. Dammit. He felt himself about to cry. Why had Gilbert done that? Gilbert was supposed to… always promised he would listen and… that Gilbert loved him, and that was that.

He sniffed to keep in his sudden rush of sadness. Why had Gilbert lied?

"Mattie, we have to get up on the stage. I suggest you and Arthur go get our instruments from the back room." Alfred instructed, gently shoving turtle Arthur forward. Matthew smiled, seeing the look of love in Alfred's eyes. But then those eyes connected with his, and he saw the worry. The sadness.

Someone was going to get hurt. Everyone felt it. The question was who… and how.

Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him back out of the crowd. "I want you to absolutely punch out those notes when we're on stage Matthew. I want you to be able to be heard, for once. Remembered." Arthur smiled back at him.

Matthew realized maybe his earlier assesments were wrong. Arthur was scared and shy, but he was ready, and more determined than ever. No matter what. Matthew crossed his fingers.

One band, against the world. The troubles would subside, they would fight until the end.

Alfred watched his fellow band mates leave. He smiled sadly. Ivan would stop them, hurt them, and he couldn't let that happen. He had to take out Ivan somehow. He only plan was to slip something in Ivan's vodka, so he didn't interfere. But that was so unheroic.

Ugh.

Alfred would have to talk him into it. They returned Toris as promised, maybe they weren't bad enough to…

He tasted something weird in the punch he was drinking. He looked into the glass, and he saw the rim at the edge of the red plastic cup. Oh crap.

Monkey say what monkey do. Ivan had spiked his drink. The games had begun.

He fell silently into Ivan's arms, his head going too fuzzy to hold him on his feet.

* * *

Kiku noticed a brunette head in the crowd. Hmm…? Heracles? What was Heracles doing here? He followed the head, and then he noticed it dash off farther into the crowd. He couldn't get to him now.

He pursed his lips. He had to find Jones-san and ask him if he had invited a few of their other friends.

Then he felt the knife at his throat.

"Who's there?" He asked softly, confused. A hiss and a snarl were his answers until he bowed his head down in respect.

"My name is Sadiq. Ivan hired me to take care of you, and a few other sneaks. Yao won't be there to take care of you this time."

Kiku nodded silently. "I'm guessing you already have Alfred-san, then. Please take me to him. I will close my eyes if need be."

"Nah. You and Heracles have a thing, and I hate his guts. So I think to strike him down a bit, I'll have a little fun with you. Heh." Sadiq prodded him with the hilt, and Kiku let himself be lead into a room with no lights on.

The game had continued.

* * *

Arthur growled when he found a scratch on his precious guitar. It was a little one, barely noticeable, but it was there. Those bastards.

"Those twits don't know how to handle my baby. Oh, by the queen that will be impossible to get rid of." Arthur grumbled. Matthew had gone off to practice in one of the practice rooms. They were sound proof, so Ivan wouldn't hear the beautiful bass that Matthew played.

But soundproofing didn't keep everything out. He heard a sharp highpitched sound coming from one of the rooms, and he dropped his guitar so fast he was sure that he broken a string. He was afraid he wouldn't be fast enough, he knew that Matthew wouldn't even try to defend himself.

He flung all of the doors open, and all he found was one blue purple bass guitar lying on the floor innocently. No Matthew, no trace of him other than the guitar.

Oh, shit.

He had to find Alfred, all of them rest of the band. Subsidal wouldn't go down because of this, they would perform tonight! They had to, they had worked so hard, and Ivan only got this far because he wasn't afraid to hurt others!

"Arhur, da? I have all of your friends. Please let us talk nicely." He heard that… blasted plumbing pipe ban against Ivan's large hands.

He turned around slowly, feeling anger run through his blood. "If you wanted to talk, you would've realized I'm not the one to talk to. You, if you have Alfred-" He froze.

Ivan chuckled and dropped a body on the floor with a thunk. It was immistakable Alfred. Even if his clothes were torn and ripped, and covered with blood.

"What did you do to him?" He hissed, his fingers cracking as he flexed them. Ivan wasn't imtimidated, but he would be. Arthur would make sure of that.

"I just broke a few bones, and enjoyed his company. We had a good time together, but he's lost all of his fun now. Kolkolkolkolkolkol…"

He felt something inside of him snap in fury. Ivan would pay. Pay for hurting Alfred! Pay for taking Matthew where ever! Pay for ducktaping him and planning to kill him! Pay for hurting them! Pay for hurting Toris, Feliks, and everyone else! Pay for it all! PAAAY!

He threw a punch to Ivan's face, quick and fast. Ivan barely had time to react before Arthur ducked down to snatch Alfred out of the his hands.

Ivan's eyes sobered up as he saw Arthur holding Alfred, and Arthur knew that he couldn't win fairly if he wanted to keep Alfred safe from harm when Ivan had a face like that. But he'd have to, somehow.

"I don't want to fight, Arthur. I want us to be comrades, da."

Arthur hissed in pain and Ivan stepped on his chest, knocking Alfred out of his hands. Bloody Russian bastard.

"I want you to-" He gritted his teeth and slammed his foot into the Russian's crotch as hard as possible in his position. "Leave us alone!"

His kick didn't work, but it startled Ivan into stepping off him and he took that as an oppurtunity to jump up and aim another kick to the back of his neck.

Ivan snatched his thigh as he kicked and lifted him into the air. Ivan was a giant compared to him. Arthur cried out a little before trying to use his other foot to kick Ivan's head. That was just as futile.

Ivan dropped him harshly, and his head hit the floor with a sickening crunch. He blacked out in seconds.

The game has ended.

* * *

Francis and Miguel poked their heads around the corner. Ivan and every other danger were up on stage, about to introduce themselves. Subsidal hadn't been spotted, but Heracles said he saw Kiku and Gilbert had been moody since he'd been caught by Matthew.

If Subsidal didn't do anything soon, they weren't going have a party to crash. Miguel was watching with a grimace.

"Where's Lovino and Antonio?" He whispered. "We need them to watch the stage."

"Catwalk, watching from above. Ready when we need them to. Heracles is in the kitchen, and Gilbert is looking for Subsidal members." Francis whispered,

"So we wait for their signal?"

"Or when the moment is right." Francis confirmed. His hand reached down to grope Miguel's ass, but it was swatted away. Miguel grimaced playfully, though. Francis took that as a good sign and he kissed him instead.

"I'm going to go now, and you stay and get everything ready." Miguel murmured against his mouth before he removed it. "I love you, m'kay?"

Francis smiled in return a little. They were just some fling, and they didn't really think they were meant to be together, but in some odd turn of events they were. And they weren't going to last, but they both knew it had nothing to do with lack of affection from either of them.

But they were going to get this through and see this to the end. People they loved depended on this going through.

Matthew woke up on a dark cold floor. There was a light, but it was coming from below. He was tied up, and his mouth was bound shut tightly.

"Hello my comrades. I've been waiting for this moment, da."

Oh crap, they couldn't do anything! The last thing he remembered was Nataylia knocking him out with the hilt of a knife. Arthur was probably out, everyone was out! He was out…

"Subsidal has given up and will disband." Ivan continued. Matthew wanted to cry out so badly but he couldn't. They had tried so hard to prevent that-

"Subsidal may be dead, but we're not!" Gilbert's voice echoed throughout the club. Matthew felt tears blur up his eyes, as he watched his boyfriend betray him. How could he join Ivan? Was everything a lie?

They'd been together, but had Gilbert always remembering him an act? Gilbert loving him all an act?

"Wha-" Ivan started, but Matthew heard him shut up. Why did he…? Matthew felt hands on his back, untying him.

"Shh. We'll get the rope untied aru." Yao's soft voice come from above him. He blinked. Wasn't Ivan Yao's boyfriend or something, wasn't Yao on the opposite side?

What was going on?

"This is our stage! We… are… Lacrimosa!" Gilbert yelled, and Matthew blinked with a happy smile. Gilbert hadn't betrayed him after all.

"You aren't a band! We made sure we crushed all competition, da!" Ivan protested. Gilbert must've been joined by his band members, because France snorted loudly and Antonio laughed triumphantly. Lovino and Miguel muttered things to themselves, standing in the front.

Matthew was finally able to watch, right above Gilbert, and he sent down his love and his hopes and his dreams to him. To finally be remembered. By somebody, anybody, but no. It had to be the most bold, brilliant, awesome person in existance.

"I hope you forgive me, Mattie, for lying to you, so this one is for you!" He yelled out, and Matthew's heart beat twice as fast as he thought was possible. He saw his bass guitar in Gilbert's hands, and he could've hardly felt happier.

_"There is no hope for you and me  
__'Cause this long drive might be  
__The last time I take the wheel  
__You're not sure how you feel."_

Matthew felt the tempo pick up, and he knew that he'd never heard the song before. But so far, he liked how well Gilbert was playing, the overall sound. It wasn't like the upbeat rock feel of Subsidal. It was softer, gentler, but yet vivid and memorable.

It was a sound he liked.

_"I think the spotlight  
__Always gives you stage fright  
__I wish this song would end right,  
__I wish that you would stop  
__Making my head spin"_

Matthew chuckled a little as he realized why this particular song had been chosen. Oh, Gilbert.

_"Over, and over, it's over,  
__But what if we…  
__If we just pretend!"_

Matthew wanted to drop down on stage right then and there and hug Gilbert so hard he coughed up a lung. Maybe he wasn't going to get a name for himself, but Gilbert had said his name so loudly that he was sure that he would never forget it.

_"You'll play the heart  
__And baby, I'll play the lead  
__So strike a pose and fake a smile  
__You're coming with me"_

He faked a lot of smiles. He didn't feel like faking one now, so he let it come out naturally.

_"I'll strum my guitar  
__'Cause girl I know how you are!  
__You're just a little camera shy  
__But you're still a star."_

Matthew jumped up and he ran towards the stairs. If Gilbert was doing this for him, then he had to pay him back. It was just so sweet of him. Way too sweet, actually, but he ate enough ice cream that sweet was good.

He turned off the main stage lights and turned on a red spot light on Gilbert. Gilbert loved the attention, and he of course was going to have to be front and center.

He was surprised that Gilbert was singing and playing bass, though. Miguel, who must've been one of the main singers, was standing back and playing accompanied guitar. Lovino was playing the drums. Antonio was playing lead guitar, and Francis was playing… keyboard?

Ah well. It sounded nice. He didn't know Francis could play keyboard.

_"This isn't right you said  
__It takes some time you know  
__Let's try again tonight  
__This fight is getting old"_

He smiled happily, but the tugging feeling on his heart meant that he had to go find the other Subsidal members and save them from Ivan and his cronies. At least the lie wasn't out, and they could still save Subsidal before Kolbalt crushed it once and for all.

* * *

Lovino pushed Gilbert from the spotlight with a hiss. "Tell us next time you go ahead and do something stupid. We didn't know that we were going to play! Give us a warning… at least."

Gilbert raised his hands in surrender. "Antonio and Francis were safeguarding Subsidal's and Kolbalt's instruments, and it worked out so awesomely, don't you think? Com'n, let's do another song. Please? We've been practicing forever."

Lovino let an exasperated frown slip onto his face for a mere second before taking the mic. "Okay, fuckers! We'll be here all damn night, so any requests?"

The cheer from the crowd was deafening.

* * *

Alfred woke up with a slight warmth next to him. He blinked a few times to focus his eyes, but it was dark, and he thought he was in… some type of storage room?

He nudged the person next to him, but they were out cold. And judging by the outline, it was Kiku. No one else was as frail as him. So where was Matthew? Arthur could take care of himself fine, but Matthew was pretty timid. If they hadn't already been targeted, then they should be fine.

Oh, Alfred bit his lip. He couldn't keep them all safe, and that's what a hero could do. What a hero did. So he'd failed.

He wasn't a hero. He was a slacker, and a loser, and he should've at least kept these few people safe who mattered the world to him. But no.

Keeping someone safe was incredibly hard. So hard that he couldn't deal with the fact he'd failed such an easy mission.

He didn't want his friends to get hurt. So he had to protect them. Arthur… Matthew… Kiku… Oh, he felt really really guilty.

"Kiku…" He whispered, poking his friend's back. He tensed up, meaning he was alive, and somewhat concious. "Kiku…"

"J-jones-san?" Kiku murmured. He blinked and rolled over, almost unto Alfred's hand. Alfred snatched it away before it was squished.

"It's Alfred. We have to find Matthew." His best friend was weighing heavily on his mind. Arthur, if cornered, would fight. Matthew would try to hide, and if he was cornered, he wouldn't try to run or defend himself. He could be seriously hurt.

Kiku nodded, getting his train of thought. "But I believe we are locked in. Rapunzel in her tower, there's no way out."

"Shit." Alfred sighed. "We could risk breaking the door down. Or we could try to pick the lock."

"The lock is on the inside. I believe we are locked in through another way. A chain, I believe." Kiku murmured. He then scrunched up his hands. "How long was I out?"

"No clue. Are you hurt?" He asked, watching Kiku's slightly pained expression. Kiku nodded mutely, shifting his weight so he looked like he was bowing.

Alfred hurt all over too, but he got the feeling that Kiku's pain was more emotional than anything. Something Ivan did to him, most likely, Alfred though angrily.

"What happened, do you know?" He asked gently, putting a comforting hand on Kiku's shoulder.

"I was tortured by a man named Sadiq for whom I love, under orders from Ivan." Kiku whispered. His hands were white from clutching his pant legs.

Alfred growled a little. "They went after Artie then too." If Arthur had gotten hurt because of how they felt for each other, no matter who ordered it, he would kill whoever hurt him and then kill himself.

He couldn't let them do that to Arthur. Not because of him. How unheroic was that…

_"I watched the world from through dark side of the moon  
__I feel that there's nothing I can do…"_

It echoed from the the hallway. The sound was undeniably the song he thought it was. He'd never heard the band before. But the voice sounded almost like… Miguel?

_"I watch the world from through dark side of the moon  
__After all that moon had to be something to you  
__I really don't mind what happens now and then  
__As long as you'll be my friend at the end"_

_"If I go crazy  
__Then will you still call me superman?  
__If I'm alive and well  
__Will you be there aholding my hand  
__I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman  
__My ain't Kryptonite"_

Alfred clenched his fist. The song. It was older, but… something a hero needed to hear, to believe in his heroism again. Maybe no one would call him superman. And maybe it wasn't his heroism that kept his friends around, but he knew that he was still going to keep them.

And he would protect them!

Alfred jumped up, and kicked the door open. Kiku was so surprised that he dropped his pant leg and fell off of his knees.

"Kiku, I'll be back! Stay here, I'm finding Matthew! A hero can't leave one of us alone like this!" Alfred ran out into the club, and he took one glance on stage. The band was made up of Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio, Miguel, and Francis. When or how they got here was no clue, but Alfred knew they would never betray their friends.

And we're their friends, Alfred thought proudly.

He ran down the nearest corridor, searching for Matthew. None of the doors opened to Matthew, but he did have to apologize to many the kissing couple. That one was the food, that one was the drinks cooler, that was the kitchens, that was the practice rooms…

He skidded to a stop, opening each and every practice room door.

"Alfred! Al!" He heard the voice coming from behind him. He burst out laughing and he hugged Matthew.

"I was soooo worried about you! What happened to you!" He exclaimed, releasing the Canadian. Matthew smiled a little.

"I was knocked out and stuck up on the catwalk, but I got free. We have to find Arthur. He went ballistic when Ivan was dragging you around all beaten up and unconcious. And Ivan was way too big for him to fight… I was knocked out before the end of it, but I heard them fighting and…"

Alfred was already back to searching. "Thanks Mattie. There's a storage room on the fifth door down, so you should go pick up Kiku from there. I'll find Artie."

Matthew nodded, and then the both of them went their separate ways.

* * *

Yao felt sad eyes on his back. He rolled the sunflowers in his hands, afraid of turning around. He didn't want to hurt a poor, defenseless child. But family was more important than what he'd valued it. He was under his influence like a drug…

"Why, da?" Ivan's choked whisper hurt more than he hoped it would. "Why betray me? I'm your comrade. Why?"

"Because you were hurting people. You were hurting me." Yao spit the words at the floor, feeling so utterly torn.

"I didn't mean to hurt Yao-Yao. I only wanted-"

"I know what you wanted. You wanted to be happy, to be good, but you weren't good if anyone else was so you eliminated them. You killed Alfred and you killed Mei Mei. I should've waken up earlier." Yao was feeling his own hurting Ivan, hurting himself like a sharp knife.

Ivan dropped down onto his knees and Yao turned around slowly. Ivan wasn't crying, but the looks on his face meant he might as well have been. Guilt hurt more than anything else.

"But… I only meant for me to win, da. I only wanted to make all of you proud, make all of you happy. Ivan is good, da. I'm good now so don't leave me alone…" Ivan choked on air, coughing. Yao knew why he was sitting there, knew why he was saying those things.

He only really wanted the best. That's why he hadn't opened his eyes. Ivan was a child, and all he wanted was to make others happy by being good. Make his parents happy. But his parents were long dead.

They left. And they never came back to Ivan. Yao let himself cry when he knew Ivan wouldn't.

He sat down, and he tugged Ivan gently into his arms. "Shh. Nobody's angry. But we're not going to do anything like this ever again. Okay? I love you, aru."

Ivan's clutched his shirt and the sunflowers fell out of Yao's grip and unto the floor. The time of sunflowers had long past, and Ivan was left with no one. Not even Yao could convince himself to stay. But for now he would, because he would never leave anyone he loved like this.

* * *

Gilbert climbed off stage for a break, and he wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead. They were letting the stereo takee over because Miguel's voice was getting rough from singing, and Gilbert was sure his fingers were bleeding from rocking out so bad.

He heard someone clear their throat. He turned and looked, and immediately panicked. "Hey… Mattie." He muttered sheepishly.

"Gil, I can't believe you lied to me. I can't believe you kept this from me…" He couldn't see Matthew's face since it was shadowed from the darkness in the stage, so Gilbert's imagination filled in the angry scowl.

God, this was so not awesome. He just started to ramble something that made snese, so so scared of the whole ordeal.

"Mattie, I'm sorry! We were just here to make sure you guys didn't get hurt but then we had to save you guys, and distract Ivan from killing your band. It's not like we're going to steal the spotlight or anything, and I love you too much to see something you care about be destroyed like that, so I-"

Matthew threw his arms around the albino and pulled him close. Gilbert felt the awesomeness sink back in.

"I can't believe you can do all those things I hate, and still make me the happiest Canadian I'll ever know. I love you for trying to protect me, I love you for making everyone hear my name, making everyone remember me. You dedicated a song to me! How could I be mad, Gilbert? You're awesome." Matthew gushed. "Everything's okay now, Kiku's fine, Alfred's fine, and Arthur's such a bitch I'm sure nothing happened to him. And you took a stand for us… for me."

Gilbert laughed modestly. Modest isn't something he got to feel often, so he enjoyed it. "I'm too awesome to let anything happen to you or something you cared about, Mattie, if I was around to kick ass and take names."

Matthew laughed, but he did have one last question. "You'll always remember me, right?"

"Always."

* * *

Feliks looked straight at Toris. He saw Toris's face and he smiled. Brightly, really brightly.

"Toris, I miiiised you so much! Like, I've never missed you this much before! Were you okay? Did that Ivan do anything to you I wouldn't like?" Feliks grabbed his friend.

Toris smiled softly. "No. I'm fine. I missed you too, Feliks."

"That's amazing! I'm so happy you're okay! Com'n. I totally want to dance!" Feliks dragged him out onto the floor and he saw the look on the brunette's face when he realized the song was Lady Gaga. "And the music is perfect."

Antonio kissed Lovino once on the cheek and smiled a little. "I told you everything would be fine."

Lovino shrugged and grumbled angrily, his face flushed a bright red. "Bastardo."

'Tonio just laughed. "You look just like a tomato!" This only proved to make Lovino blush harder and grumble more.

* * *

"Gawd, my throat feels like I've been sucking a frog. Do you have any tequila?" Miguel drawled at the bar. Francis slid in behind him.

"With lime." Francis added, knowning already what the little Hispanic wanted. There was a reason there was no more tequila at his apartment.

"We don't serve minors." The bartender insisted. Both of the two glanced around the bar before glaring at the bartender.

Francis pulled out an i.d. "He doesn't have his on him right now, but he's the same age. And don't worry, neither of us will spill your little secret."

The bartender looked surprised. "What secret?"

"Oh please." Miguel flipped his hand, spinning around on the chair. "We all know once a bottle of rum is opened here, you remove the cork and use a bottle stopper instead. So you know which ones are open and which ones aren't, right? Those bottles have thick glass so you thought no one would notice."

"But I-"

"Just serve us drinks and we won't tell the boss someone's been taking swigs of the fine rum." Francis rolled his eyes. "But your hazy eyes and the slur give it away anyways. You should be more careful."

The poor bartender nodded slowly before slowly trying to pour the tequila. Francis looked over at the Mexican before smirking and grabbing the smaller body.

"You were sexy tonight, mon cher." Francis kissed his lover before motioning for the bartender to speed up.

Kiku limped over to a table and ordered some salmon. It was late, but he was hungry. Sadiq had hurt him pretty badly, but he decided to focus on other things. Like how he hadn't eaten dinner. He must've been out for a long time now, since it was really late. 2 or 3 in the morning, he bet.

"Kiku, I…" He heard the same old soft voice nehind him and he knew who it was and he was grateful. "I'm sorry. I bumped into Alfred and he told me…"

"Heracles, sit down and eat something." Kiku addressed the Grecian. "I'm too hungry to bother with politeness."

Heracles smiled widely and he took a seat. "I somehow knew you wouldn't let me dwell on it."

* * *

Alfred was wondering where Arthur was now. He couldn't find his brit. It was getting late, and Kolbalt had all but disapeared. Gilbert's little band was getting tired. Things weren't looking good.

"Where are you?" Alfred grumbled, feeling like it might be too late. Arthur might've been taken by Kolbalt's members. The flying spagetti monster forbid that he might be dead.

If he was… Alfred bit his lip. Gawd, if Artie was dead he'd never forgive himself, ever.

Alfred frowned, trying to catch his breath. He'd scoured the whole club, and Arthur was still a no show. Everything was shutting down, and it must've been 3 or 4 in the morning.

"Hey! Guys, this'll be our last song! Any last requests?" Gilbert called out. Alfred paniced. Artie, Artie! Where was he? Alfred was running out of time!

The club was going to close down, and what would he do then?

Alfred punched the wall before banging his head on it several times. It echoed hollowly, but maybe it was just his ears. He sighed.

"Find him?" Matthew asked. Alfred jumped. When did Mattie get there?

"Nah. I'm so worried about him. Why aren't you gaggling at Gilbert like the rest of his fangirls?" Alfred spoke quietly even though he knew it was hard for Mattie to hear him. He didn't feel like being loud. Something was wrong to Arthur. He knew it. And he was an opitmist.

"You'll find him. Arthur put up a fight, I know it. He's fine. He has to be." Matthew gave him a quick hug before going off to find a good place to stare at Gilbert like a fanboy. Alfred should've felt happy for him, but he was far too concerned with Arthur.

Alfred put his hands on the wall again. It didn't feel thick, really. It felt thin. Breakable.

A fake wall? He couldn't possibly punch through it. He had to find an entrance. He traced his hands along the wall, looking for something, like a line, or a crack, to possibly be the door into the room, or whatever beyond.

Alfred inspected every inch of that wall. It must've been a thin room, very thin. The wall on the other side of the wall seemed fine. This wall felt paper thin. Why would a club have a secret room? Alfred felt a twinge of suspicion. No wonder Kolbalt chose this place for it's party, it was just as shady.

"Arthur?" He tried calling. "It's me! It's me! Ivan is gone now!"

Nothing, and no one replied. He collapsed against the wall, sliding down to the ground. Alfred buried his face in his knees.

"That's it folks!" Gilbert called. "Lacrimosa is leaving awesomely now!"

It was too late.

* * *

Kiku, and don't get him wrong he loved Alfred very much as a friend, was about to kill the American. They couldn't find Arthur. Alfred, of course, couldin't stop blaming himself.

Yao had called in telling them Ivan had lost some vital part of his sanity and now was in some sort of manic depressive mode. Yao still sounded happy that Ivan was recovering from the whole event quickly and not negatively. Kiku was beginning to think Ivan had lost… well, all of his memory but Kiku had no evidence. Either way they weren't getting Arthur's whereabouts out of Ivan.

And Ivan hadn't been gone from the party too long, Yao had told them, so Kiku, determining the time and how fast that Ivan could possibly run in those few minutes, had given Alfred a circumference in the city in which it was pausible to look.

The fact that it hit the ocean probably didn't help anyone. The ocean meant that Arthur could be anywhere. If only they could mention this kidnapping to the police…

Yao decided that they couldn't tell the police despite Arthur's possible location or condition. The chinese man insisted that Ivan could not be blamed for this, because the man had been through enough.

Also he confessed that wherever Arthur might be, it wasn't a place that Ivan had to go to often, unlike his basement or cellar, or attic, or anywhere on the school grounds. It was a place that already provided Arthur with everything he'd need. A cell with food, water, and a bathroom so Ivan didn't have to go to provide for him.

Alfred was moaning useless on his couch, his face uselessly in his arms. Kiku, after all the help they'd given him, wanted to slap some sense into the boy.

"Alfred-kun, please have some sense. Arthur-san isn't dead and he probably isn't badly injured. He's scared, and alone. We must find him." Kiku said carefully, hoping he'd get something out of the moody American.

"We can't save him, Kiku… I can't believe Arthur's gone…" He moaned. Kiku was already holding a bucket of water. Kiku… well, had an idea to put that bucket to good use.

"I need you to do something for me, Alfred-kun. Come over here please." Kiku said with a slight laugh. Alfred dragged his feet over to the Japanese man.

"What is it?"

Kiku got a chair and he stood on it. He pressed the bucket to the ceiling and motioned Alfred to get out a gradening rake.

"I need you to do this for me until I get back from the store." Kiku pressed the front end of the rake to the bucket to hold it up. Alfred nodded and grabbed the rake, watching Kiku remove the chair and walk away.

Kiku smirked. Either way Alfred was going to learn that vigilance and a creative mind get you what you want.

* * *

Fuck. His arms hurt. It had been two hours and Kiku refused to help him. Alfred gritted his teeth. The bucket was full of water. It would cover everything in the room. He couldn't afford to replace anything he broke. How the hell did he get this down? And why did he have to do this in the first place! Shit, his arms were sore.

Alfred took a ragged breath. "Okay, Kiku. I admit defeat. Whatever I was supposed to learn from this, I got it. Now can I go home?"

Kiku pursed his lips. "No, not quite done. I'll be back in about 30 minutes, so don't worry your pretty little mind. After, if you're done, I'll help you with the bucket."

Another 30 minutes? Alfred wasn't sure if he could stand another second! He cringed, feeling the heavy weight and the trembling of his arms. Then again…

Alfred looked up at his arms. What really was 30 minutes more compared to what Arthur must be going through? Arthur was supposed to mean everything to him, he'd promised himself he'd find the brit and get him back home safely. Why was he sitting here with a gardening rake when he was supposed to be the hero and go save Arthur! Being in the dark, scared and alone… He never wanted Arthur to go through that. He was determined.

Who gave a shit about the water, he needed to go find Arthur!

But he couldn't call Kiku back to tell him he had to go search, there had to be an alternative way. Could he reach that chair with his foot? Maybe, just barely…

His sock covered toe wrapped around the leg of the closest chair, just barely. Alfred tried, and failed, to drag the chair closer. Just a little closer… Alfred tried again, gaining an inch closer. It was easier to grab onto now, and his foot managed to drag the chair all the way to a foot away from him. Alfred carefully managed to drag the chair right up next to him. Using his other foot, Alfred stepped onto the chair.

It wobbled dangerously, and Alfred cautiously stepped onto the chair. The bucket wobbled, and he used the least bits of strength to grab the very bottom of the bucket with his free hand. Almost there…

In a stunning display of speed and strength in Alfred's opinion, he dropped the bucket with the rake and caught the dangerous object again with both hands before it could fall more than three inches.

Stepping down from the chair, Alfred knew his task had been completed. He put the bucket, and his arms down. Alfred turned, suddenly, when he heard the sound of clapping coming from the living room.

"Alfred-san, you did it! I knew you'd realize it. Sometimes, the best way is the unknown, difficult way. One must always try to succeed again after the first failures. Things get easier, and the pain will subside." Kiku applauded, smiling. Alfred flashed him a tired grin.

"I hate your guts for that, Kiku. But you are the best friend ever." Alfred laughed. "Now, let's find Arthur! I'm a hero, I promised I was going to protect him. I love him, Kiku. I have to find him. Even if it's difficult!"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY I'M THE WORST AUTHOR EVER. I'll start improving this story to a read-able degree later. And make it pretty and nice and stuff. But for now, enjoy the last chapter you'll get in a while, since life is tough and I'm a slacker! I'm putting up all of my stories that have been just sitting around, too. Well, enjoy.**

**Arthur: I thought we'd gotten rid of this chick already.**

**Alfred: I did too, you know... seeing as she doesn't own Hetalia.**

**Arthur: Whatever, que the flames.**


	18. No Need To Say Goodbye

**Hello, please read this.**

**I feel as though the author's note is better placed in the front of this chapter than the end. Thank you to every and all readers who are at this point, and I'm sorry for how this will end. But I hope you feel the same as I do. It's really a happy feeling. Don't worry yourselves. Yes, this is the last chapter of Subsidal. No, there will not be any sequel. I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, and I never will.**

**Thank you for sticking with my catastrophic updating schedule, for reading all 75,000+ words no matter the misspellings and the grammatical errors, for reviewing, for favorite-ing, for being the most amazing readers ever. Subsidal is like a really good friend to me. It always has been. I was writing this through loosing a best friend, gaining a best friend, breaking up with my girlfriend, almost failing classes, succeeding classes with the top scores, eating too much, eating not enough, and it helped me. I know to you, it was just a way of entertainment, a way to keep yourself interested.**

**Did you ever get lost in here, feel something the same as a character, did it help you? I hope it did.**

**Subsidal changed my life. 212 pages, 75,000+ words, 2 years. For me, it was a whole lot of hope. Thank you for inspiring me, for encouraging me. And thank you for sticking around to the end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovino, the now go-to expert on sneaking around, causing trouble, and finding lost kidnapped victims, drew a circle on a map of the city.

"Even with a car, Ivan must've only managed to get Arthur this far. Which means, that we have to work our way around the perimeter and work our way in. Ta-da, we've already checked here-" Lovino crossed out the school and it's dorms, which were located furthest way from the ocean.

"and here-" He crossed out the club and it's surrounding areas, exactly in the center of the map. "Which leaves us with the coast. Get your swim gear, because we're going to check the entire coastline. He wanted Arthur nearby as well, so he could use him in performances. He wouldn't have put him on a boat."

Alfred nodded, watching carefully. Running out the door at the spur of the moment sounded cool, but it had lead to another fruitless comb of the city. Kiku suggested to go find Lovino, and find Lovino in the kitchen with Antonio he did.

Alfred would never look at tomato soup the same.

"We check the coast, the coast guard, and other sources as well as the local shopkeepers. Then we check for any abandoned shelters along the coast. Correct?" Alfred asked, double-checking the plan.

Lovino nodded, but sighed in frustration as well. "Chigi, this will take forever!"

Alfred wanted to groan as well. He held it in. "I'd rather spend a million years searching for Arthur than sitting here feeling guilty. Let's get moving."

The team of three headed out Antonio's front door and into his cheap almost-broken-down car. The coast wasn't too far away, and it took only a 30 minute or so drive; including the time it took for them to stop at Alfred's for his swim suit and goggles. As soon as the car parked against the levee, the scent of sat water assaulted their nostrils.

Lovino stopped them before they all ran off. "One last thing. Antonio is checking the shops, going south down the boardwalk from here. I'm checking the pier, you go north, and we regroup at the car."

"Call if you find any information about where Arthur could be." Alfred reminded. They nodded, antsy to begin the search. The steady sound of waves hitting the shore and seagulls squawking resounded for a minute before they all headed off in separate directions.

* * *

Alfred was inside yet another store, checking with the store owner if there was any news on the beach and if they had heard of any abandoned beach refuges. The shopkeeper gave him a look that told him a little too much about how his question had been answered.

"No really, I don't want to have a crazy sexscapade with anyone on the beach!" He protested, as the elderly woman promptly threw him out with a glare. He landed on his ass, scraping his elbows a bit on the concrete step leading into the shop. "…Bitch."

His phone, which had barely escaped the rough landing in his back pocket, began to vibrate loudly. Annoyed, Alfred pulled it out and answered with a snippety tone.

"What?"

"I have a lead. Some purple haired kid, must've been 14 or so, told me there was an abandoned WWII shelter on the beach, hidden in an alcove. It's a possibility." Lovino's voice had never been such a relief.

"Hell yes! We have to check it out. Like, now. Let's get going!" A lead, a lead! Alfred jumped right up off his butt and almost started running towards the shitty car. He settled for a brisk walk.

"Well, I have some warnings." Lovino said, with a tone that Alfred had to take seriously. "This kid was a stereotyped emo kid. He even had the black wristbands to cover up the cutting and the hair-over-the-eye dyed purple haircut. For all I know, he's playing some practical joke. I mean, he was sitting with a kid with a Mohawk-thing and another wacko who desperately needed to deal with his bed head. I don't know about you, but 14 year olds I do not trust."

Lovino had a point, but Alfred would not let their only lead go to waste. "But what will checking it out really do? A little waste of time, but we have nothing else so far."

A sigh. "We have to snorkel to get there since I checked. It's completely illegal to go, and it's fenced off to prevent boats. Something about hazardous materials."

Alfred was nothing, if not stubborn. "Sounds exactly like Ivan. Let's go. Tonight, when no one will notice."

"If I die, go to jail, or get my arm eaten by a shark, I am blaming you." Lovino deadpanned.

"Perfect." Alfred confirmed.

* * *

Matthew was, by no means, a violent person. But he, under no circumstance, would let this go by him unchecked. Alfred was dumb for a college student, but this takes the cake.

"Alfred, no. I know how much he means to you, and that he's missing. But I cannot allow you to go scuba-diving into an alcove off the coast around midnight with nothing but a bomb shelter on it. I will not."

"Artie might be there and we have to check!" Alfred whined, struggling against the duct tape used to tie him to the couch in Gilbert and Matthew's little dorm. Gilbert still hadn't stopped laughing.

Alfred'd been caught with scuba gear and a diving suit leaving his apartment at 10:30 PM, and Matthew just KNEW he was up to something troublesome. He didn't think it was illegal; his thoughts had headed closer to suicide by drowning, but that didn't exactly explain the scuba gear. Either way, Gilbert and he had teamed up to get the American tied up.

Alfred struggled, irritated.

"No. Why should we let you? It's completely illegal! It's fenced off for being hazardous, and you even decided to drag Lovino and Antonio into it! Kiku just handed you his scuba gear, didn't he think it was slightly suspicious that you wanted scuba gear of all things at what, 10 o'clock in the evening?"

Alfred blushed. "Okay, so I lied about going early this morning and forgetting to stop at the shop, but Lovino suggested the idea!"

Matthew didn't even blink. "Bullshit."

"'S not bullshit." Alfred whined weakly. "He did tell me about the alcove! And that we'd have to scuba dive there since there was a fence, and that it'd be better to do in the dark so we wouldn't get caught by the security cameras!"

"That's not the same as suggesting. That's making sure you don't kill yourself." Matthew crossed his arms, and gave Alfred the look. The you-are-the-scum-of-theworld-and-I-am-protecting-you-from-yourself-and-all-your-own-bullshit-you-seem-to-be-unable-to stop-spouting one?

Gilbert finally caught his breath enough to make a statement. "Birdie, we should give you a whip! You're totally winning the dominatrix thing here!"

Alfred whimpered. "Please! I know it's crazy, but it's my crazy desire not to loose to Ivan with this whole dumb band shit that made him go missing in the first place! I have to find him. That, or we go to the police. I'm doing one or the other tonight. It's been three days. He could be dead."

Matthew paused. His authority faded, and he soon looked back at Gilbert, the same weak Matthew that always needed help from someone to be heard. They exchanged glances, Matthew unsure of his ability to make that decision. He could change lives. End lives.

"I…" Matthew locked his eyes on Alfred's big, confident ones. "I trust you. I know I'm crazy, but I trust you! You lead me in the right place when I needed you more than anything. You let me have something to hold onto. You're my best friend."

Matthew took a deep breath. "You've saved lives before, and I know how much Arthur means to you. You'll do anything for him, but all I want is you to do anything for yourself too sometimes. If being safe and saving Arthur means going to the police, then do it. But if you know you'll come out okay from this, then do it. If you trust yourself."

Alfred's confidence wavered, but was replaced. "Mattie, you're the best. I needed that. But, I don't like ending lives. I like saving them. I don't want to be the bad guy. I can't hurt someone on purpose. I'd rather let myself get hurt, especially since we all know Yao is getting Ivan help. I won't let him get sentenced to life in jail."

"I'm going to save Arthur." He put it simply.

Matthew had nothing left to do but cut the duct tape off of him.

* * *

The water was cold. This was why no one went swimming in the winter. The water was hypothermia-type freezing. Antonio shivered as he jumped into the dark murky ocean. Lovino took a deep breath and jumped in after him. The last to jump in was Alfred. He'd been late, but he said he'd been held up by Matthew. In Antonio's opinion, for a good reason too.

He didn't like how much danger this was putting Lovino in. He liked Lovino safe. There could be sharks! Sharks were scary.

The three gave each other thumbs up before swimming down into the barely lit water, the light coming from a water proof lantern given to Lovino by some guy. An evil muffin? Antonio liked that they had one, though. Otherwise, they were completely lost in the dark waters.

Fish scurried underneath them as they swam against the current. The alcove, as Lovino had researched, was on the north side of the beach, hidden in-between two cliffs. The bomb shelter had been built for sailors who needed a quick place to hide during aerial attacks from the Nazis. Who knew why it had been built there, of all places, but it had. The Nazi attacks were on the Pacific, not the Atlantic.

Antonio had taken to watching the fish instead of where they were going, so occasionally Lovino would kick him in the face with his flipper to bring his attention back. Another kick made Antonio look up at Lovino and Alfred, who were pointing animatedly at the signs of a chain link fence, meaning they were approaching their destination.

The fence sunk into the water a good 10 feet, leaving nearly no space to swim underneath with how the water was beginning to shallow. Antonio, being someone who'd spent his early teens and middle school years on a boat of all places, could see where ships had rammed into the fence on accident.

He checked the bottom, determining if it was safe enough. The fence was steady and didn't give, it was thicker than he'd expected. The edges were rusted at the very bottom, but not badly. It didn't seem too life threatening. Antonio motioned for Lovino and Alfred to follow him.

Wriggling his head and neck underneath wasn't hard. When it came to his chest, large and covered by the diving suit, it was a tight fit. Lovino was smaller, so he was able to wiggle under and onto the other side easily. Alfred, however, was having the same problems as he was.

They were too big.

Lovino motioned to the bottom, grabbing at a semi-rust free spot to try and push it up. Alfred used his arms to push it as well, and it bent just enough to get Antonio over to the other side.

Alfred was stuck on one side.

Lovino's mouth opened in shock and terror as he motioned wildly to Alfred. Neither understood, until Antonio saw the shark. It wasn't a great white or a hammerhead, but it was a shark none the less. It looked a little more dangerous than the average bottom feeder shark, too. The type of shark that Alfred didn't see because of it's camouflage.

It must have thought Alfred was dangerous, Antonio thought. Lovino, pushing desperately at the fence to bend it again, tried to get Alfred to swim through before the shark caught up to him.

Alfred, not aware of the shark, took his damn time sliding underneath as Antonio pushed as hard as he could to bend the fence upwards. Alfred, with less than a minute to spare, slid mostly underneath.

The shark was almost to him by now.

Lovino's arms were trembling. It was cold, and Lovino couldn't hold this up for much longer. The water was freezing. And Lovino wasn't very strong in the first place. If Alfred didn't get through to the other side fast enough, he could loose a foot.

If Antonio had been any smarter, he would've said it was ironic. But Antonio was more focused on dragging their rather large friend under the chain-link fence and keeping him safe from the shark to make witty comments. Plus, he didn't know how to speak underwater.

Alfred, unaware, wriggled under just as the shark took a bite for his foot. The shark, just too big to swim under the fence, lingered as Alfred headed towards them.

The swim up the shore hadn't been fun. All three washed up, limping out of the waves towards the shelter. Pulling off his mask, Lovino snapped. "We are NEVER doing this again."

"Was that shark behind me the whole time?" Alfred asked worriedly, having seen the shark as soon as he'd turned around to check the fence. Both Antonio and Lovino groaned and nodded miserably. As cold as the water was, it was even colder outside of it with the water evaporating or freezing onto their skin.

"Lovi, we are eating Tomato soup as soon as we get home." Antonio grumbled, peeling off the top half of his diving suit. It was a dumb move, but he didn't want the wet sticky fabric on him any longer.

Alfred laughed. "Difficult part, done! Now we get inside the shelter and look for Artie!"

Antonio, who was not the smartest tool in the toolbox, brought up a very important topic. "If we find him, how will we get Arthur back out of here? We're surrounded up two cliffs, and water. And he'll die if we swim with him back to shore of drowning or freezing."

"While we hadn't thought that far ahead, we still have this." Lovino pulled out a cell phone. It was water proof, another goodie from those muffins, who were helping out so much Antonio couldn't really think of them as evil.

"I guess so. Now we break in?"

"Now we break in." Alfred giggled, aiming a powerful kick towards the rusty iron shelter. The noise resulting would've woken up the entire neighborhood if they hadn't been out in the middle of nowhere. The kick ended up with Alfred massaging his foot, rather than the door swinging open.

There was no noise from inside.

Maybe Arthur wasn't in here at all. Alfred pressed his free hand to his forehead. No, bad Alfred. Don't go doubting yourself now. This wasn't the last place Arthur could be. It was their first lead. It was hopefully their last. Arthur might still be out because of some drug or something. Maybe he was scared and thought it was Ivan. Alfred could not give up now.

Alfred was never letting something come between them again. He'd put Arthur on a fucking leash and chain him to the bed, spoon feed him every night if he had too.

Antonio and Lovino didn't say anything, wrapping themselves up in each other to stay warm. Alfred waited a moment.

And then he threw himself at the door with a running start, hitting it with all his force. The bang resounded through the night as something in the door broke, something sounding like a lock. The door might not have broken down dramatically, but Alfred's finger reached frantically for the handle.

The door swung open.

Alfred didn't notice the inside of the shelter. What he did notice, was the person curled up, cuddling with a million blankets, on a cot against the left wall. Running helplessly, Alfred grabbed the blanket covering the face of the sleeping person. Peeling it back, he smiled and sobbed at the same time. Lovino had followed him at a slower pace and broke down at the sight.

Antonio asked quietly, "Who is it?"

After minutes of agonizing silence broken only by sobs and harsh breaths, Lovino having moved on from tears to hysterical laughter, heaved out a "Arthur!"

* * *

Everything was dark… Why everything supposed to be dark? He felt so heavy… everything hurt. He didn't want to have to wake up, but he was being dragged back to consciousness against his will.

The light was blinding. It was like his worst hang-over times ten. The sound, the clattering and chatter all around him, slowed down to a crawl as he dragged his eyes open.

The face that Arthur woke to was his friend Dan's, who was putting a wet towel on his forehead. But wasn't Dan supposed to be in Australia right now, working on his degree? Arthur shrugged, holding the towel on his head and sitting up.

Fuck, bad idea. That hurt like a bitch. "I don't remember anything." He moaned.

Yeah, speaking of that… why was he in a hospital room? Looking around, Arthur noticed several others were in the room with him. Peter sat down at his bedside, his eyes sparkling with delight. His brothers were there too, laughing in their respective accents.

"They couldn't find any other card with a phone number on you other than mine, so they called me. I flew right over and called your real relatives. You were going to wake up any time now." Dan joked.

Arthur nodded, groaning. "What happened?"

"You got in some bar fight, knocked out and left somewhere, and you were found by your boyfriend. He brought you to the hospital at around 5 am, and they treated your wounds as well as put you on some really strong pain killers. Nothing was broken too bad, but you have a nice wallaby on your forehead and you're malnourished and dehydrated." Dan smiled brightly, and his drop bear that he always had on his shoulder, the demented koala look-alike, glared at him. Arthur glared back.

Was his brain really so dead that he was glaring at a drop bear? Arthur took a deep breath. Even that hurt his chest. Shit. That must've been some big bar fight…

"_Arthur, da? I have all of your friends. Please let us talk nicely." He heard that… blasted plumbing pipe ban against Ivan's large hands._

_He turned around slowly, feeling anger run through his blood. "If you wanted to talk, you would've realized I'm not the one to talk to. You, if you have Alfred-" He froze._

_Ivan chuckled and dropped a body on the floor with a thunk. It was unmistakably Alfred. Even if his clothes were torn and ripped, and covered with blood._

"_What did you do to him?" He hissed, his fingers cracking as he flexed them. Ivan wasn't intimidated, but he would be. Arthur would make sure of that._

Oh, right. Fuck. How long ago was that? He needed to talk to Alfred; he assumed if Fan said Al had brought him here then Alfred was alright… And probably conscious.

"Thanks, Dan. You really didn't have to. But I… I wish to talk to Alfred now, if you don't mind." Arthur replied softly and swiftly. The drop bear hissed at his dismissal of Dan, who probably trained it to terrify people. He hated that drop bear for all it was worth, but it wasn't the biggest of his problems. His killer headache and his… well, ache all over were far higher up on his list than some evil koala.

"You're severally dehydrated. I don't think leaving the room is the best medicine here." Peter chimed.

Arthur groaned. He felt like he'd been hit with a semi.

"Alfred is here, actually so you don't have to worry about him. This is your hospital room, has been for the last two days." Dan replied.

"Ugh. How long was I out? Actually, you know… just let me talk to Alfred."

"I'll do it! I think he's asleep. He freaked out and didn't get a wink of sleep while you were still in critical condition." Dan walked off briskly. The drop bear remained. Arthur shuddered.

Alfred was produced at record speed; probably because the new of Arthur being awake had him running. Dan laughed as Arthur was forced into a gentle bear hug.

"Watch the I.V." Arthur snapped.

Alfred released him, laughing with warm eyes. "You're okay! You almost died! I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh, you're okay! You're awake!"

Arthur blinked owlishly. "Don't get so happy just yet… You. Explain all of this. To me. I don't remember anything after Ivan knocked us both out."

"It's a long story."

And as Arthur found out, the words had been used quite accurately.

* * *

_**Tick.**_

_**Tick.**_

Kiku was screaming internally. Why? Class was taking so long! He wanted to go home already.

_**Tick.**_

He looked around the classroom. Francis was scribbling notes down, which probably had nothing to do with the teacher's lecture and more to do with the Hispanic next to him, scribbling down notes that must've been quite similar. Kiku let out a heavy sigh.

Tonight was an important night. It was a goodbye party.

_**Tick.**_

Matthew was reading a book underneath the desk, some teenage romance novel he'd never admit he'd actually read. Gilbert, on the other side of the classroom, was seeing how many spitballs he could hit Roderich with before the Austrian snapped. The correct number was one, but Gilbert had horrible aim and kept hitting the desk.

They wouldn't have missed the party for their lives.

_**Tick.**_

Antonio and Lovino weren't taking this class, so they weren't seen around the classroom. But they'd stopped by earlier and said they'd come to the goodbye party. Definitely, Antonio promised while Lovino scoffed and looked stubbornly at the ground. They'd left together, holding hands. Kiku knew that Lovino would vehemently deny he enjoyed it.

Even though they weren't involved, it was like the heart of what kept them together was being ripped out.

_**Tick.**_

Feliciano was waving at all of them through the window. His professor usually let him out early but he always made sure to wave to Ludwig before heading home to their shared dorm. Ludwig hadn't said anything about coming to the party, but as long as Feli was coming there was no doubt about his presence. And Kiku liked to think his friend would be there, even so.

_**Tick.**_

Toris and Feliks laughed heartily at the invitation before they figured out why. They were silent for the rest of the day. Elizaveta had shed a tear or two. Roderich only held her, petting her long hair gently and whispering "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

While their reactions were more of the extreme ones, Kiku envied Elizaveta's ability to cry. He was too trained to cry. Not for something so silly as this.

_**Tick.**_

Ivan had been checked into a mental hospital and he was receiving daily therapy. Yao was busy all the time. They weren't attending. But Ivan had smiled a real, genuine, but so heartbroken smile, and said, "I'm sorry."

_**Tick.**_

Alfred was staring mindlessly at the blackboard. Tonight must've been just as important to him as it was to Kiku. Both of them hated goodbyes. But it was a goodbye party after all. At least it was a party. If it was just a goodbye, Kiku didn't know if Alfred would come. No matter how important. No matter if it was a last goodbye.

_**Tick.**_

Heracles had held Kiku the day before and told him not to worry at all. It wasn't the end, but the phase of a new beginning. Death needed to occur for more life. It was a cycle. And that had comforted Kiku even if it did sound like he'd quoted it from the Lion King.

Heracles promised to come.

_**Tick.**_

Arthur was being released from the Hospital today. Kiku smiled.

_**RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**_

It was time to go back home.

* * *

Alfred was happy. Not because of his band, Subsidal. But because as he helped Arthur into his car, they shared a smile. Arthur was the best boyfriend a teenager could ask for.

Not only did he survive the attack, being kidnapped, and almost dying, but that he didn't blame Alfred for how stupid this all was. He fidgeted in the front seat, watching Alfred start up the car.

"I love you, you know. That's why I decided this. I'm sorry." Arthur whispered. Alfred nodded.

"I know."

And now, on his drive home from the hospital, he couldn't get his mind to wrap around it.

Earlier he would've laughed and said that this would never happen, but that was a lie now. Earlier, if someone had told him this was the future, he would've laughed and told them they were dumb.

Less than a month ago he had broken into a club, been knocked out flat in a sound proofed room, had his boyfriend kidnapped, and was now driving said boyfriend who almost died back home.

For the first time in his life, Alfred knew he was doing the right thing. He didn't care about himself. Disbanding Subsidal was for Arthur, and no one else.

It was pretty shocking, since the reason he'd started this band was to get a prettier girlfriend, and now he was breaking it up to protect his boyfriend.

Alfred was never letting something come between them again. That promise, he'd broken it so many times, but… this was it. Ivan wasn't the only crazy in the world. And as much as it hurt to admit, Subsidal was good. They could go pro, they could've been famous. But Arthur, Arthur would just get more attention, and that meant more danger. If he kept Subsidal together, Arthur would never leave.

He was too loyal.

Alfred let out a sigh. It seemed like such a big let down, thinking all this time that he was going to be something big, something famous, something amazing, just to drive him and realize that wasn't the case at all. He wasn't.

He'd rather live in one of those picket fenced in houses. He'd rather have Arthur read books in his lap while he played videos games around the Brit, and have them live in a dingy apartment forever onwards.

Arthur was too important to him now. He'd forget about Subsidal.

They stopped at their dorm room, Alfred parking hesitantly.

"You ready?" He asked Arthur, who'd taken to picking at a mostly healed scab on his forearm. Snapping to attention, Arthur stared into Alfred's eyes.

"Yeah."

* * *

Francis sat down on the couch in the dorm, the entire place packed with people. All of their close friends who'd supported Subsidal during its adventures were sitting close by each other. With the packed space, several guests were standing up instead of sitting.

Matthew and Kiku were setting up their instruments in front of the TV. Alfred and Arthur had just arrived and Arthur was changing out of his old clothes he'd arrived at the hospital in and into something decent.

It wasn't silent, everyone was chattering. Miguel snuggled into his side. "It's a shame really. I know they'll still all play together, but no more performances? They were really good."

"C'est la vie, mon cher." Francis sighed. "It was nice while it lasted."

"I don't really get it." He murmured sadly.

* * *

Arthur strummed gingerly at his guitar. No more time left. One last official song then… One last song.

"Alfred, com'n. Let's go."

The rest of Subsidal had agreed with Arthur's choice for the last song. Matthew thought it was fitting, while Kiku nodded along silently. He didn't give his opinion. It was important to be quiet, though. Arthur knew Kiku understood.

"It's a good song." Alfred had said while thumbing through the sheet music. "Arthur, it's perfect."

Alfred, talking in front of the crowd, began his 'goodbye' speech. "This day is a big day. It's important to all of us. I think Subsidal has changed everyone's lives here. Whether you supported us, or helped us, or merely listened to us, it means everything. It was life-changing."

Murmurs of agreement. Several people were already tearing up.

"Whether you were a spectator, like Elizaveta, Roderich, Heracles, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Feliks, a member of our ally band Lacrimosa like Lovino, Antonio, Miguel, Gilbert, and Francis, or a one time member of Kolbalt like Toris, and Yao and Ivan even though they couldn't come, you were there. You are the reason we played so well. Thank you, for everything. And enjoy the last show." Alfred finished.

The room went numb as they all began to play, the melody familiar to some and unknown to others.

"_It started out as a feeling  
__Which then grew into a hope  
__Which then turned into a quiet thought  
__Which then turned into a quiet word"_

As Alfred sung, Arthur began to cry. They had worked so hard. Did they do well? Did they succeed?

"_And then that word grew louder and louder  
_'_Til it was a battle cry"_

Lovino and Antonio held each other's hands with a death grip. Lovino was watching with wide eyes, while Antonio leaned onto his shoulder for support. Nobody liked goodbyes.

"_I'll come back when you call me  
__No need to say goodbye"_

Alfred was wiping his eyes as he took a breath before singing again. After so long and so much hard work, it felt cold and heavy on his heart. Alfred didn't know when he started to care so much, but he did.

"_Just because everything's changing  
__Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
__All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
__As you head off to the war"_

Miguel sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. Francis stroked his arm softly, although he seemed in worse shape then Miguel was.

"_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
__You'll come back when it's over  
__No need to say goodbye"_

Matthew fumbled a note as big fat tears rolled out of his eyes. Gilbert made a cooing noise, his eyes sympathetic. While Gilbert was unhappy at the turnout of things, Matthew was miserable. All he'd wanted was to be noticed, to be heard. During this last song, everyone could hear the bass just fine.

"_You'll come back when it's over  
__No need to say goodbye"_

Kiku wasn't showing his emotions as he played the drums softly. Heracles' eyes drooped lower with a small sad smile on his lips. Everyone hated goodbyes.

"_Now we're back to the beginning  
__It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
__But just because they can't feel it too  
__Doesn't mean that you have to forget"_

Toris's head was down with a guilty expression, while Feliks sobbed quietly. The feeling settled heavily down on their hearts.

"_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
_'_Til they're before your eyes  
__You'll come back when they call you  
__No need to say goodbye"_

Arthur, taking a deep breath smiled. Of course, it wasn't really the end. Life continued. They were all still friends. They were all still loved. What more was needed?

"_You'll come back when they call you  
__No need to say goodbye."_

Alfred drew out the last note with a shaky breath. The silence was welcome for the minute before everyone burst into silly laughter. Of course it wasn't really the end. They all had things important to do.

"Goodbye."


End file.
